True Love Is Magic
by AtlantianDream
Summary: "Love doesn't work that way. Love...true love...is magic. And not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness." Now don't you want to read a story that has that in it's summary? There's another loophole to the curse. But before anyone finds out about it, an alternate dimension of our lovable characters show up in storybrooke! Regina/James/David are siblings
1. Sarah and Snow

Title: True Love Is Magic

Discliamer: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Done for fun people! No money is being made here :(

Author's Note: This is going to be a very...very long story if people like this first chapter. Hopefully everyone likes it!

* * *

There was a flash of light and suddenly two women fell to the ground gasping and coughing for air.

It didn't take long for one of them to exclaim, "We're alive!"

Slowly both began to regain their breaths and slowly stood up. Both then noticing for the first time where they were.

Or to be more precise, the fact that they didn't know where they were.

Letting out a huge breath, finally one of them spoke to the other.

"You always get me into trouble Sarah! Now we're lost!"

Sarah, couldn't see anything, but nonetheless responded in her usual way.

"That's not true and you know it. Every time you lie you get this hitch in your voice and make this face. Everyone always knows when your lying!"

"I am NOT lying! I might be exaggerating but that's not lying!"

Sarah turned to the annoyed voice.

"Snow be quiet and help me find a place out of here."

Snow finally stopped ranting and realized that Sarah was right.

"I think were in a mine shaft." Sarah said to Snow.

"We weren't anywhere near the mines." Snow reminded Sarah.

"I don't think you were keeping track of what we were near with those beasts chasing after us." Sarah reasoned with Snow.

"I think I see light up ahead. Do you see it?" Snow asked Sarah.

Slowly the two found their way to a small barricade of rocks with a beam of light shining through. Neither of them spoke as they both began the task of removing the rocks. It didn't take too long as they slowly found themselves back in what they assumed was their forest near their home.

"We need to get back before mom finds out where exactly we were. That is if she didn't already send out the guards." Snow said as she lead them away from the tunnel.

"Please. Knowing our mother...the second she heard the huge explosion you threw at those things, she knew it was us and sent out the army."  
Sarah responded as she kept up with her sister.

Snow stopped and spun.

"What was I suppose to do!? It's not like I had time to tell anyone anything! My little sister sneaks out of the castle in the middle of the night going god knows where! I follow you just to find out where you're going at that hour and figure out what you were planning on doing which was the worst idea you've ever had!" Snow was almost yelling the last part at Sarah.

Sarah realizing that Snow was freaking out, immediately knew she had to diffuse the situation.

Sarah used her 'special' pout that always seemed to get to her big sister.

"It's not my fault you love me soo much."

Snow couldn't help the exhausted amused sighing laugh that she gave her sister, the smirk that she had been trying to get out of Snow.

Snow shook her head and raised her eyebrows in her oh so familiar way.

"It's not going to work. We're not little girls anymore." Snow's smirk became a smile.

In return Sarah's pout turned into a huge smile.

"Of course it's gonna work! Snow White can't stay angry at anyone for more than a few minutes!" Sarah said as she moved her eyebrows up in down.

Snow sucked in a breath with a blushing smile, and smacked Sarah on the arm.

"Stop listening in on my private conversations!"

Sarah just laughed out loud, as she moved away from the the striking zone her sisters arms created.

"I can't help it when you're husband can't keep his hands off you when you fight. You're screeching can be heard in the whole castle!" Sarah informed her sister.

Snow White blushed a deep shade of pink before rushing after her escaping sister.

They weren't paying attention to their surroundings as they ran through the forest chasing after each other, laughing and just glad to be alive. It wasn't until Sarah suddenly stopped in front of Snow that they collided into one another.

Both stared at the black and white gravel that was but a few inches from there faces.

"Snow..." Sarah said as they slowly picked themselves up.

Snow slowly moved her foot to tap on the surface.

Both smiling when nothing happened.

Snow moved and stood on the surface and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a road."

"It's the strangest road I've ever seen." Sarah commented.

Snow turned and stared from one side of the road to the other and then looked up at the sky.

"We need to head east to hopefully get home. From the sun's position I'd say it's down this way."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe mother is trying a new infrastructure for the townspeople."

Snow nodded her head in approval of the idea.

Making their way down the road, neither of the two could imagine what they were going to encounter, and the adventure that was about to begin.

* * *

Regina was walking to her home, trying to reason with herself that what she was doing was the right thing to win Henry back. In the end it was all about him.

Working with her mother was a fine line between insanity and strategy. In the end as long as she had Henry back she would be ok with anything.

"Alright it was so Sarah's fault! All I know is..."

"Traitor you said you wouldn't give me up..."

"I said we'd be lucky if she didn't already know..."

"WHY can't you ever LIE! Not ONCE! I swear..."

Regina didn't know where Snow had come from or the stranger that she was currently fighting with. It took Regina a few seconds to realize that Snow's hair was long once more, and she was in clothes that definitely reminded her of how they would dress in their home lands. The other woman, though a complete stranger to Regina, held a familiarity that she couldn't quite place. Black hair, brown eyes, and porcelain white skin were offset by her full red lips.

"What is it Mary Margaret? I don't have time for this, whatever this is."

"Who's Mary Margaret?" Sarah asked with a furrowed brow, Snow also furrowing her brow at the question.

No sooner had words left Sarah's mouth when the question was answered in the most shocking of ways.

"REGINA! Do you have any idea what you've done! I..." Mary Margaret stopped in her tracks along with the others as they spotted the two women standing on the side walk next to Regina. Standing next to her that is. Standing next to a woman that looked identical to her.

"Um...Snow...can the Enchanted Forest make you see things?" Sarah asked with a gulp as she huddled closer to her sister.

It was then that Regina's back straightened as her eyes took on a steely look.

"Snow?!" David asked the image in front of them.

Snow's eyes widened and she was about to go to him when Sarah grabbed her hand with a "NO!"

The second their hands touched it was as though a torch had been lit. Their hands glowed almost as brightly as the sun.

"Snow it's not him! Don't listen to him." Sarah reasoned with her sister.

"Where did you come from?" The question was asked with such a coldness to it that both Snow and Sarah turned to stare at eyes that had always held such warmth for them, that had showed an over abundance of love, stare back at them as if her eyes were ice itself.

"Did Emma breaking the curse cause this?" Mary Margaret asked as she stared at her counterpart.

"Emma's here?! Where's my daughter?!" Snow's usual glowing face becoming a warrior mask.

"Snow! Don't listen. You know Baelfire and Emma took Henry..." Sarah never got to finish as Regina was instantly moving towards them at the mention of Henry. Of course she didn't get far, as the glowing of the two's hands shined so bright one second, and the next Regina was laying on the ground several feet away in her front yard.

"MOM!" Snow yelled before tearing her hand away from Sarah, both instinctively rushing to their mother's side.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked, But no sooner had the words left her mouth that Regina used her magic to propel both Snow and Sarah back.

Regina managed to stand up, but David quickly stood between the two girls and the evil queen.

"ENOUGH!" David yelled as he saw Regina ready a fireball to throw at the two strange girls.

Sarah recovered first and looked up at her mother's face. It hurt beyond words to see the coldness there.

"Mom what's going on?" Snow asked as she too looked up and found the only mother she had ever known ready to throw a fire ball at them.

That was when Regina realized what this other Snow White was calling her. Brown eyes that seemed black as night slowly dulled back into golden pools. Yet it wasn't Regina that would question the words coming out of the woman's mouth.

"What did you call her?" Mary Margaret asked with a furrowed and shocked face.

Regina herself was trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Regina stood their in her usual confident upright stance staring at the two women who we're looking at her as if she had betrayed them. The most ironic of ironic because of Snow's relationship with Regina, yet this other version of Snow White was staring at her as if she had suddenly become the evil queen for the first time in Snow's life.

Sarah began to look around the area then, realizing just how strange their surroundings really were.

"We're not in our lands anymore...are we?" Sarah asked, no sooner had she asked that a car drove by causing both of the girls to squeal, and quickly Sarah hid behind her sister once more.

"No, um...we're actually in another land. Technically we were cursed to this land." David explained as his mind tried to catch up to what exactly the two women meant for the rest of them.

"Snow," Sarah waited for her sister to turn and look at her, "mom's going to kill us."

* * *

Snow couldn't help but feel her mother's eyes staring daggers at her. It was unsettling. The idea that her mother...wasn't her mother here, wherever here was, disturbed Snow in a way few things every did.

Of course Sarah's comment of how their mother was going to kill them for getting into the current situation they were in alleviated the pain of such a discovery. The thought that what was currently happening to them was something they were just going to have to get through. That they would get back to _their_ mother, it made Snow realize that they both had to stick together and face this strange place that they found themselves in.

As the older sibling it was her responsibility to protect her sister. Plus if they did get back and her mother found out that Sarah had been harmed because of her...well...she doubted all of her husbands pleadings wouldn't stop her mother from making Snow do all the tedious horrible work of running the kingdom. Which she hated to do. Being a princess she knew it was expected of her to rule her people, but like her mother she just wanted to be free to live her life.

Her mother had made a huge sacrifice to let her have such freedom. It made Snow love her all the more. Even though the woman wearing her face should have made her feel some sort of fear, her mother's face had always made her feel safe. For so many different reasons, reasons that her sister would never know about, she felt safer with her mother than with anyone else.

"Snow!" Sarah elbowed her sister to gain her attention. It was as if she had zoned out from what was happening around them...which Sarah knew from experience could lead to danger.

Snow startled back to her surroundings and looked at her other self.

Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel really odd at her identical. So many questions ran through her head.

"We're sorry about the circumstances," Snow began as she nodded at Mary Margaret, "but until my sister and I can find our way back to our land we are unfamiliar with...yours. We were running for our lives through the forest." Snow stopped her diplomatic speech to huff out a laugh and smile.

"She always seems to find a way of getting us into trouble." Snow shared her and Sarah's inside joke. David and Mary Margaret gave little laughs and their own smiles back, but the woman she knew to be her mother only continued to stare at them in anger.

Snow shared a brief look with Regina and looked back at her sister.

"I don't want to impose on anyone, but we are quite tired and..."

"Oh for god sakes Snow, can someone please point us to the nearest bed!?" Sarah stopping her sister. "You don't have to be so formal! After all she's you," Sarah pointed to Mary Margaret whom seemed to jerk at the finger being pointed at her, "and I guarantee if she's anything like you she just wants you to spit it out."

Mary Margaret let a little smirk out as her doppelganger got this very familiar look on her face.

Annoyance.

"I'm so telling mom this is your fault." Snow said in annoyance of her sister.

Sarah of course rolled her eyes and looked over at the woman that she knew to be her mother.

"Mom. Don't listen to her! You know how much of a liar Snow is!" Sarah said with an evil smile on her face.

Both Snow and Mary Margaret gasped, but Snow quickly grabbed her sister's hair and yanked.

"OWWW! MOM!" Sarah yelled and then proceeded to tackle her sister to the ground.

"YOU JUST SAID I CAN'T LIE TO SAVE MY LIFE!" Snow yelled as she and her sister tumbled in Regina's front yard.

David and Mary Margaret didn't know what to say or do, but both were shocked when Regina separated the two by magic.

"Are you two insane?!" Regina asked with a furrowed brow as her hands radiated with the magic keeping the two siblings apart.

"Mom you know how much she drives me insane!" Snow yelled as she squirmed in the magic holding her up in the air, suspended in space.

"I'm not your mother." Regina said with emotionless black eyes.

But before the words could sting either Snow or Mary Margaret, Sarah spoke out as by now everyone knew.

"Yes you are. It doesn't matter what world or dimension you come from. You will always be our mother." Sarah said as she stared straight into the evil queens eyes.

Regina had not been ready for the emotion that surged through her at the intense look the young woman sent her. Regina looked into the brown eyes of the strong willed defiant woman and suddenly realized who's eyes they reminded her of.

Slowly Regina lowered both Snow and Sarah back down to the earth. Regina's mouth was slightly open as the shock hit her of what it all meant.

"Mom...are you ok?" Snow asked as she walked up to Regina without fear or hesitation.

David was about to stop the woman from approaching Regina, but Mary Margaret grabbed his arm to keep him by her side. More afraid of what Regina would do to David, then allowing him to jump in her path.

But Snow brushed back Regina's hair and gazed worriedly at her mother. Regina was frozen staring at Sarah. Raw emotions filled her at the notion, the very idea of who this girl was...then Snow was brushing back her hair and Regina was almost stunned at the worry in her eyes.

Mary Margaret and David couldn't help but hold their breaths. Both of them expecting Regina to switch back into the evil villain both of them knew her to be. Mary Margaret felt something in the pit of her stomach when Regina reached up and held Snow's hand.

"I'm alright." Regina said as she slowly lowered Snow's hand from her face.

Snow though did not let go of her hand.

"I know we may be different from what you're use to us being...but...Sarah's right. No matter what you will always be our mom. And we'll always love you." Snow said.

Regina looked at the face that she had detested for so many years, the hate that she had harbored towards her, the blame she had placed upon her...it seemed to submerge after the last five words out of Snow's mouth.

Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel as though Regina had once again stabbed her with a dagger as she gave Snow a smile that Mary Margaret had not seen since she was a child.

"Now that I've managed to get through to your head," Sarah said with a yawn, "I really need a nap. Or food."

"Both would be better." Snow said as she used her free hand to cover the huge yawn that made it's way out of her system.

"What were you two running from?" David asked curiously.

"No clue what they were. They were some sort of animal. We didn't really stick around to find out." Sarah explained with an impish shrug.

David gave his own little smile at the very non nonchalant gesture. He didn't know the girl but a few minutes and he already liked her.

Regina still held onto Snow's hand, fighting with the inner voice that she had listened to for so long, telling her to let go of Snow's hand. That Snow was the reason Daniel died. That all she had to do was reach into her chest and squeeze...

"Not to sound like the snotty baby sister..." Sarah interupted Regina's inner conflict.

"Too late." Snow quipped and squeezed Regina's hand. It caused a small little amused smile to surface on Regina's face.

Sarah glared daggers at her sister.

"Food sounds like a fabulous idea." Sarah said as she continued to give her sister the stink eye.

"There's...there's a place not to far from here." Mary Margaret said in a very strained voice. Her eyes switching between the three woman, her eyes continually checking to see if Regina still held Snow's hand.

Each time she saw the twisting in her chest tightened even more.

Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of the thoughts and weird sensation in the center of her chest, Mary Margaret turned and began to make her way to Granny's without checking to see if the others were following her.

David realizing that something was off with his wife quickly joined her, and set up a pace to walk beside her.

Mary Margaret's arms were wrapped tightly around herself. David didn't say anything, but he knew this defensive posture for all those many years ago.

"Are you ok?" David asked as he turned briefly to see if the others were following, which they were.

Mary Margaret tried to swallow down the sudden tears that were clogging her throat.

But she couldn't even begin to explain to her husband what she was feeling, so she just shrugged her shoulders.

David wrapped his arm around her as he walked with her, giving her comfort that he knew she somehow needed.

* * *

It wasn't until they were all at Granny's that people started to stare at the obvious double vision they were all witnessing. And the little fact that Snow was still holding the evil queen's hand.

Red and Granny stared open mouth as the group settled themselves into a booth. Both Sarah and Snow flanking Regina.

The two sisters were busy looking at all of the different things of modern day living that they did not have in their lands.

Regina was trying her best to keep her inner voice from making her doubt the intentions of the woman that was still currently holding her hand. Regina found herself grounded though as both woman were now holding both of her hands.

It was as if they knew subconsciously that if the didn't hold her down she would have been sprinting out the door.

Every now and then Mary Margaret's eyes would catch her's, and she would see the disbelief and accusation in them. Almost as if she was waiting for the evil queen to reappear.

Regina couldn't explain it, much less voice what was going through her mind...but the one thing that had caught her attention on what Sarah and Snow had said before made her voice the question that had been buzzing through her mind with all the others.

"You said something about Henry earlier..." Regina began.

Snow laughed and smiled widely, "Emma and Bae were taking Henry to the countryside to visit family."

Regina recognized the name...suddenly her head spun as the information sunk in.

"Bae...as in Baelfire...Rumple's son." Regina clarified, making both Mary Margaret and David realize why Regina suddenly looked so pale.

Sarah laughed. "Wow that's something different here. No one calls him Rumple anymore."

Regina, Mary Margaret, and David exchanged a look for the first time ever. All understanding the implication and complication of what these two seemed to know.

"Are you...are you trying to tell me that Emma had an affair with Rumpelstiltskin's son?" Mary Margaret asked almost out of breath, already knowing the answer already but was in no way going to let Regina know that.

Sarah laughed while Snow gave a glare towards Mary Margaret.

"It...It was NOT an AFFAIR!" Snow defended her daughter, which only caused Sarah to double over laughing onto her mother's side, which also caused Regina to hide her lips in her mouth to also keep from laughing.

Snow looked at her mother and quickly whined, "Mooomm!"

Regina started to shake a little with laughter but managed to get out a, "Sorry dear."

The phrase caused Mary Margaret to wince, but Snow's head leaned back in exasperation.

"Emma has always been as stubborn and hard headed as you mother! If it's anyone's fault that she caused a scandal it's yours!" Snow accused.

Again Mary Margaret, David and Regina seemed to agree on something as they all exclaimed at the same time, "Her(My) fault!"

Sarah slowly stopped laughing but still had a huge smile on her face.

"Emma has always been attached to you practically since birth! Everyone in the kingdom knows that to mess with Emma is to guarantee a visit from you!" Sarah said with the bobbing up and down of her eyebrows.

It caused a real live Regina laugh.

"I swear if it wasn't for the fact that I had the labor pains, I would swear she was your daughter." Snow said as she looked up at the ceiling, as if she was remembering the event of Emma's birth.

Mary Margaret though, was quiet as she did compare her daughter to Regina. Shockingly what Snow was saying was true. Emma did share many traits with Regina.

"It could just be it's in the family blood." Sarah said with a chuckle.

Before the confusing comment could be soaked in by the group, Granny approached the table.

"I thought we had seen it all." Granny said as she looked at Sarah, Regina, and Snow in the shared booth.

Granny gestured with a tilt of her head to Snow, "This the Queen's doing?"

Both Snow and Sarah's smile fell at the familiar woman, never having heard her reference their mother in such a way.

"Thing's really are different here." Sarah murmured.

Snow straightened up in her seat and was about ready to question Granny on why she was talking that way about her mother when Red walked up to the table flanking her grandmother.

"I think an explanation is in order." Red said to the group.

Sarah smiled at Red, and Red returned the smile.

"Ah Red...always one to get to the meat of the situation." Sarah laughed at her own joke, though Red's mouth dropped in indignation.

Snow, and Mary Margaret covered their mouths to stop the laugh from coming out.

"Oh...werewolf jokes. Very clever." Granny said in her usual no nonsense straight faced way.

Sarah just smiled at Granny, "No one's as clever as you Adolpha."

At the name people in the entire cafe turned to look at Sarah.

Sarah looked around at the faces looking at her, "I'm gonna guess people just call her Granny."

Everyone then turned back to what they were doing and Granny continued on with her inquiries.

"So wherever your from, you obvious know me." Granny stated with a little upturn in her lips.

Sarah and Snow nodded their heads with ridiculously wide smiles on their faces.

"And I'm gonna guess you know me well enough to make jokes like that..." Ruby said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Red...let's just say I have been around when you've been...in heat!" With the words Sarah gave a devilish smile that rivaled her mother's.

"SARAH!" Both Regina and Snow exclaimed as Ruby turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment.

Ruby almost jumped across the table to get to the hysterically laughing Sarah, but Sarah quickly dived under the table.

"I TOLD YOU SHE ALWAYS GETS ME INTO TROUBLE!" Snow yelled as she pulled Ruby away from the table.

"COME ON RED IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Sarah yelled from underneath the table.

Regina had been slowly coming to terms with the fact that she indeed had a daughter...two daughters...but one that was most definitely biologically hers. Sarah held a tom boy quality to her as she herself had. Joking and laughing around with a carefree fashion. Snow played the part of older sibling well. 'Protecting' her sister from Ruby and standing in front of her earlier showing that she was willing to protect her against anything.

But it was the oddest thing to try to accept.

That somehow, someway in this other version of their land...Snow had become her daughter. It seemed like most of her life Regina had kept a hatred for Snow, and suddenly she found that another version of herself had somehow let that hatred go. And the somehow was sitting underneath a table waiting to hear from her sister that the coast was clear.

It was odd how maternal instincts kicked in when they did. Regina had been a mother to Henry since his infancy. She had only ever been a real mother to Henry...her stepdaughter had never really been her's to raise. After her marriage to Leapold she had barely been in Snow's life. It was as if things were in such a way that would guarantee her hate for her step child.

But as Snow calmed Ruby down, she realized that another version of herself had gained something she never had.

Snow's unconditional love.

"Come on Red you know she's just trying to get you started." Snow tried to calm Ruby down even more.

"YEAH RED STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH A BIT.." Sarah was cut off by her mother grabbing her ear.

"OWWWOWWW!MOMLETGO!I'MSORRY!OOOOWWWW!" Sarah yelled as her mother lifted her from underneath the table and back onto the bench.

"Apologize to Ruby and don't ever let me hear you talk like that again!" Regina said in her most authoritative voice.

All those in the cafe recognized the Queen's voice and everyone watched in surprise as Sarah's ear was let go of.

Sarah rubbed her small ear and grimaced as she looked up at a smiling with satisfaction Snow.

"It's what you get for being a brat!" Snow commented as she slipped back onto the bench.

"I was just joking! Geez! Red knows I'm only messing with her. We've only been friends since forever!" Sarah explained as she continued to console her ear, and closed her eyes as she rubbed the sore appendage.

Snow didn't miss the looks the others shared.

A sudden worry and horror filled her as she realized that none of them knew or recognized who Sarah was.

Hoping that Sarah didn't realize that she did not yet know where her counterpart was in this land, Snow quickly looked to Granny.

"It wouldn't be possible to have some porridge and bread would it?" Snow asked.

Mary Margaret actually grimaced as she remembered that in their lands it was the average meal that one could find at an inn. Until that moment she hadn't realized just how luxurious it truly was to live in this dimension.

Granny huffed out a laugh as Red smirked.

"I'll tell yah what...I've got something that you might like a bit better than porridge...if you're up to trying it." Granny said as she gave a pointed stare towards Sarah.

Sarah gave a suspicious look to Granny then to her mother. When Regina gave a small smirk Sarah looked back to Granny and nodded.

"Ok then. One Pepperoni pizza coming up." Granny declared as she spun around a dragged a still ticked off Ruby behind her.

As soon as they were gone, Regina turned and spoke with a no nonsense voice.

"It may be alright for you to act that way in your lands, but here you will not act in such a childish way again. Your a grown lady and are expected to act that way."

Sarah's eyes showed how the words hurt her, as if those words were always being spoken to her.

"I'm sorry. I'll be good."

Regina's heart tightened at the words. It brought her back to all those years ago with the way her own mother had treated her. Without a second thought she raised her hand and brushed back the few stray strands that escaped Sarah's braided hair.

"I don't want people thinking poorly of you here."

Sarah gave a half smile and looked up briefly into her mother's face.

"If you know me at all you know that I don't care about what other people think of me. I just care what you think mom."

"We have to grow up some time Sarah. I'm a grandmother and when I'm around you I turn back into a twelve year old." Snow said as she let go of her mother's hand and wrapped it around the one that the two had again interlaced without really noticing.

Mary Margaret could help but wrap her arms around herself at the table, David of course noticed and placed his arm above and around her head, not touching her but still showing her in a small way that he was indeed there for her.

It was way too surreal. The whole thing just didn't seem possible. Regina was acting way too nice to Snow. It was only a matter of time before something happened to ruin it.

"Are you ok Mary?" Sarah asked with concern in her voice.

The shock that Sarah was even paying attention to her, let alone cared if she was ok making everyone take not of how quiet Mary Margaret was acting.

Regina's eyes locked with Mary Margaret's for one second before Sarah once more asked a question.

"So is it safe to say that you did have a daughter named Emma and you do have a grandson named Henry right?" Sarah said with one raised brow.

For the first time Mary Margaret smiled.

"Yes. Emma and Henry left town for a bit but hopefully will be back soon. Emma didn't want to leave him here because of Cora." Mary Margaret explained their absence.

Both Snow and Sarah's forehead's scrunched up.

"Why? Is Grandma in a fight with Emma?" Snow asked Mary Margaret.

Again the weirdness of it all hit Regina.

Snow had not once referred to Cora as her grandmother. Mary Margaret didn't know how to even respond to the question when David saved her from having to.

"You can say that. But also because I don't think Henry would have been able to stand not going on an adventure with Emma."

Again both Snow and Sarah looked confused.

"I'm sorry...is...how old is Henry?" Sarah tried to find the right question for how confused she was.

Regina smiled.

"He's eleven." She answered immediately to the question.

Both Snow and Sarah turned with shock towards Regina.

"ELEVEN!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho..." Sarah started laughing, "that explains a lot," shaking her head at the idea, " But how's that possible?!" Sarah asked as she looked at everyone at the table.

Snow was just in shock.

"Why? How old is Henry where you two are from?" David asked curiously.

"He's almost a year and half." Snow said slowly as her mind tried to wrap around the fact that she had a preteen grandson.

"Wait. If Henry is ten years old...how old is Emma?!" Sarah asked staring at Mary Margret's very young face. Trying to figure out how it was possible for her sister to still look so young if her niece had a son that was ten years old.

"Emma's twenty eight years old." Mary Margaret said as her eyes once more locked with Regina's.

The stare down between the two, finally caught the attention of both Sarah and Snow.

The undercurrent of hate was more then obvious at that point.

It made Snow extremely uncomfortable to see her mother staring, at who was essentially her, like that.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it has something to do with the...curse?" Sarah tried to ask delicately.

David nodded. Ruby had finally brought them all waters and realizing where their conversation was headed quickly retreated to the kitchen.

"Who made the curse?" Snow asked.

"I did." Regina said in her cold dark voice, still staring at Mary Margaret with hate filled eyes.

Snow looked at her mother suddenly as she tried to understand what would cause her mother to do such a thing.

"I have a feeling the _why_ is very personal." Sarah said almost in a whisper as she saw the pain beneath her mother's hard exterior. Sarah didn't know why but she squeezed her mother's hand. Something inside her telling her that whatever the reason, her mother needed comfort.

Shockingly it wasn't Regina who responded to the non question.

"It is." Snow stated.

* * *

To say it was tense when Ruby brought out the pizza was putting things WAY too mildly.

Sarah and Snow smelled the heavenly aroma and both of their stomach's let out a loud grumble. Neither of them reached for the food though. Regina understood why immediately. Her daughters, it was strange to think those words, had grown up as royalty.

Regina didn't think twice as she gave the first slice to Snow and the second to Sarah before taking her own.

But apparently having grown up as royals didn't stop how they devoured the new treat.

"Who ever invented this is a genius!" Snow exclaimed as she finished off her slice with a little wicked smile and twinkle in her eye.

"Do you know how many people would come to the kingdom if we made this! Our festivals would be _ten times_ as big." Sarah's eyes were furrowed as she thought her idea through.

Regina lifted an eyebrow at her daughter's idea. Not thinking much of it she distributed another two slices to the girls. Impressed that Sarah was indeed thinking of how something as simple as pizza could improve the kingdom.

"If we want to show good favor with King Midas we could have our cooks prepare this at his castle for a banquet. I'm sure he'd be more inclined to the alliance." Snow thought out loud.

Regina's head swiveled towards Snow. "What alliance?"

Both Snow and Sara let out huge sighs at the same time.

"It's a REally long story." Snow barely managed to say as a yawn tore through her.

Sarah of course nodded and let out a massive yawn.

Regina didn't realize that the duo was leaning in towards her until both girls had their heads on her shoulders.

Regina instantly tensed when both girls started to put weight towards her body. David had a small smirk on his face as he realized how uncomfortable Regina was. He didn't realize just how uncomfortable his own wife was.

Instead of the reaction Mary Margaret expected from her step mother, she was baffled to see Regina actually reach up and caress Snow's cheek and brush aside some of her hair.

"Snow...Snow you need to wake up." Regina tried to wake her without letting the inner voice to yank the girl away from her. The constant need to shove down the voice was not easy in any which way. Regina's dark eyes lightened and her red lipstick painted lips pursed as Snow just seemed to fall asleep even more at Regina's caress, snuggling that much more into her mother's side.

David was trying to keep himself from laughing. Regina now had two sleeping woman using her as a pillow.

It was comical.

Regina heard Snow mumble something, but because of her proximity easily deciphered what was said.

"You always did hate your tutors." Regina mumbled herself as she smirked at the few memories that actual brought smiles to her face.

The way that Regina's face seemed to remind Mary Margaret of the way her step mother had looked before black magic had corrupted her.

Before either David or Mary Margaret could respond to the odd comment, Regina's black cloud of magic surrounded the trio and then they were gone.

"Huh." David said with a tilt of his head as he stared at the empty space without fear of the safety of Sarah or Snow. Which was odd and strange.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked as she herself tried to wrap her head around the fact that she wasn't scared of what Regina was up to.

David turned to look at his wife.

"Well...I've only ever seen her be gentle with Henry. It's kind of odd to see her act that way...well...you know..." David didn't actually have the guts to actually say his thought.

But Mary Margaret knew.

"You've never seen her act that way towards me." The words left her mouth as she turned her head to look into her husbands eyes, with a bittersweet smirk on her face.

David just gave a slight nod.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, and fighting back the watering in her eyes, she turned to look back at her untouched slice of pizza.

"She did once."

* * *

Regina had transported them back to her home and onto the guest bedroom.

The instant she did both of the young woman wrapped themselves around their mother's body, their faces plastered to their mothers shoulder with slightly parted mouths.

Despite the initial inner voice that seemed to be pestering her about Snow White being so clingy, Regina's body relaxed as both girls slept soundly against her.

She hadn't had someone fall asleep against her since Henry was a child. Out of everything she missed that the most. How Henry would snuggle with her and want to be with her.

He had been her entire world. Revenge, heart ache, all of it had been on the back of her mind as her son had taken center stage.

But as the years passed and he grew more inquisitive, more intelligent, her little boy had caught on to the fact that he was indeed different.

As angry and terrified she was that he had figured out what had been going on all this time, at the same time she was very proud.

It was a contradiction to say the least, but it was true.

Sarah snuggled closer to her shocking Regina with the fact that she had been playing with both of the girl's hair while she had been staring up at the ceiling thinking.

Regina had become more than just comfortable around the two...they felt like they belonged TO her.

Maybe that's why she had been thinking of Henry.

Henry had, in her mind, been hers.

Memories of pain and suffering continued to assault and plague her. Daniel's face...eyes...haunted her every waking moment.

Then suddenly a girl walks literally into her life, with Daniel's eyes. Calling her mother and claiming that not only did she love her, but that Snow White loved her as well. Snow was as much hers as Sarah claimed them to be.

She didn't realize she was crying, but the trickle of tears had made it's way onto a sleeping Snow's head. It was enough to wake her.

Snow slowly lifted her head and saw her mother crying softly.

Snow's initial reaction was to find out who had made her cry and make them pay for it, but her instinct, her instinct was to reach up and wipe away the tears...and she did.

Regina was only startled slightly at the gesture.

"Why are you crying?" Snow whispered.

Regina said nothing, her throat to choked up to actually talk. All she could do was suck in a shuddering breath.

And before the sudden melt down, Snow was wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her tightly.

Sarah woke from the sudden movements and blinked away her sleep at seeing Snow comforting their mother.

"It's ok mom. It's ok." Snow whispered as she blinked back her own tears at hearing her mother sobbing.

Sarah had seen this before...not very often...but enough times to know that whatever pain their mother was going through, Snow was the only one that could comfort her.

* * *

***************************Fairy Tale Land Alternate Dimension************************************

Queen Regina paced back and forth, the worry on her face clear and visible.

Wringing her hands together, all of her thoughts were on her daughters, and how no one had been able to find them yet.

The explosion in the forest last night had woken all those in the castle.

Since then she had been up.

It hadn't taken long for David to inform her that Snow was missing, along with Sarah.

Knowing her daughters like she did...she feared the worst.

David came into the room swiftly.

Regina looked up with anxiety written all over her face.

"Anything?!" She asked with no patience.

"Nothing! If I know Snow, it wasn't her idea to leave the castle in the middle of the night." David pointed out.

Regina looked up and shook her head. "Sarah."

"Do you think she was trying to..." David didn't get a chance to ask the question.

"I know she was. As reasonable and cool headed as she was acting last night we both know she's as stubborn as a mule when she gets something into her head." Regina said as she continued to shake her head at her daughter's actions.

"Hey...come here!" David opened his arms and Regina let out a laughing sigh as she willingly allowed David to embrace her.

"We'll find them! If it's one thing we both know it's that I will always find Snow. And wherever Snow is...Sarah is sure to be." David said as he rubbed a hand up and down Regina's back as she snuggled into his chest.

Regina believed David, it was just something in her telling her that wherever her daughter's were...it wouldn't be so easy to find them.

"Promise me we'll find them." Regina insisted.

"We'll find them. I promise."

Regina let out a sigh and moved away from him.

David kissed her brow and moved away.

"James is searching the forest now. If he finds anything..." David didn't have to finish the sentence.

Regina nodded.

David turned to walk out when Cora began to enter.

"Any news?" Cora asked David.

David shook his head as Cora reached out to take David's hands.

"Did you make sure to check.."

"The stables and..."

"And the gardens and fields. Yes. Nothing so far." David continued Cora's thoughts.

Cora let a huge sigh and shared a brief look with Regina and then back to David.

"If we have no choice...I could use magic.."

"No!"

"No."

The words from David and Regina making Cora instantly regret suggesting it.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. If they were heading where I think they were they could be held up in the woods." David spoke soothingly.

Cora nodded her head slightly.

"I have to go." With that David placed a peck on Cora's cheek and was about to leave the room when Regina asked a question.

"Has there been any news of the alliance with King Midas?" Regina asked with hope in her eyes.

David shook his gravely.

Regina nodded and swallowed down the panic that rose.

"We will find them Regina." David reassured once more. With that he finally let the two woman.

Regina sat down heavily on the chaise chair next to the window staring out into the kingdom.

"He will you know...find them that is." Cora said as she approached Regina.

"If anything happens to them..." Regina couldn't even fathom the thought.

"They're fine. Trust me. You'd feel it if they were in danger." Cora played with her daughters hair, trying to ease her worries.

But Regina was already crying.

"If he's touched her..."

Cora stiffened at the implication.

"The kingdom will go to war more than willing." Cora's voice hardening and coldness reminding Regina of the day her mother had killed her beloved.

But many things had passed since that day.

Things that made Regina believe that she was destined to save Snow.

Her little girl, her little princess who had been so unaware of what she had caused.

In the end all things happened for a reason.

Regina knew that now.

Daniel's loss was great and soul wrenching...but nothing would have prepared her for what she would face with Snow.

She wouldn't undo one thing...knowing what she did now.

"Why do I love her soo much?" Regina asked her own mother.

Cora placed her lips on Regina's head.

"Because that's what mother's do dear. They love their children." Cora explained simply.

Regina nodded her head.

Cora said nothing as tears in her own eyes brimmed them but never fell.

So many things left unsaid between the two...only time would tell if the wounds would ever heal.

************** Back To The Mainworld************************

Mary Margaret was worried.

Not about Snow or Sarah. But she hadn't heard anything from Emma in quite some time.

The phone call informing her about Rumpelstiltskin being Henry's grandfather was shocking, but the last few hours of having a duplicate of herself show up in town...plus a sister that she had never had...it was confusing to say the least.

But she was more worried about her daughter than anything else.

She had heard the panic and desperation in her voice. She could only hope after her confiding in her, she had done the right thing.

Her mind wandered though, as much as she tried not to, it kept going back to the diner.

"What are you thinking about?" David asked as Snow sat down at the table.

"Nothing...just.." Snow shook her head as one hand played with her bottom lip, "I just...I keep on thinking about why it upsets me so much."

David's brow furrowed.

"Whadyah' mean?" David asked with his head cocked to one side.

Words to explain her feelings wouldn't come out though, because even in her own head they sounded absurd.

The fair skinned beauty just shook her head.

"You'll think I'm crazy."

David gave a huge smile at that.

"Nah! I mean...if you were to tell me that your rel name was Snow White...well..."

Mary Margaret gave him a huge smile and shake of her head at his dig on their sanity.

The smile vanished from her face when her mind once more went back to that moment in time where Regina had brushed Snow's hair back...

"Do you think it's possible...that she's still in there?" Mary Margaret asked as she put her thumb nail in her mouth while looking up at David.

David yet again was confused by her question.

"I'm not following you."

Mary Margaret was getting frustrated at trying to voice her thoughts.

"Do you...do you think that maybe we've been misjudging her? That somehow...she really is still in there...the woman that saved my life all those years ago. Do you think it's possible that we were too fast to test her? I mean...she had just announces at her execution how much she wished she could have hurt us more. Do you think..."

David shook his head, but oddly not in disagreement.

"You can't doubt yourself. At the time it was the only way we could protect ourselves."

Mary Margaret just shook her head no.

"What I saw today...I thought was gone when I was a little girl. But I saw it...I saw it today and it made me think that maybe...just maybe..."

But the words that she desperately wanted to say, words that she knew would indeed sound crazy to the man that had saved her from several horrible fates, those words just wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Hey..." David walked over and knelled down so he could look up into the love of his life's eyes.

"Don't forget that we wouldn't be here if it wasn't or her." David tried to make her feel better, but it had the opposite effect.

"Yeah...and if we had never come here we wouldn't have Henry." Mary Margaret reasoned.

David nodded his head, acknowledging that she was right.

Standing up he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"And that makes you thankful to her." David understood a chunk of the thoughts swirling around in her head.

Smirking at the words, all Mary Margaret could do was nod.

* * *

While Snow was comforting their mother Sarah extracted herself from the scene.

Sarah knew her mother didn't like to break down in front of her.

Sarah wandered around the house, smiling as she did so.

It certainly was her mother's taste.

A big black object rested on a piece of furniture making Sarah intrigued with what it could be.

Moving towards a wall of cabinets Sarah inspected the room.

Opening up one she found plates and dishes.

Sarah's face seemed to light up in understanding.

"A kitchen."

She began opening opening cabinet after cabinet...still not find any food, when she came across a silver door. Opening the door Sarah drew back as the light came on.

"Wow." Sarah said as a small smile made it's way onto her face.

The Fridge was packed with goods, and the cold that came from the door being opened shocked and thrilled Sarah.

She began to dig through the treasure trove when a beeping made her jump back.

Lookiing around to see where the noise was coming from, and finding nothing...she again began to shuffle through the items.

When the beeping happened again her head was in the machine and realized that whatever the object was...it was making the noise.

Smiling as she realized this she quickly pulled the items she seemed to recognize and closed the door

After having piled the counter with her findings Sarah began to open jars and bread and began to eat once more.

Deciding to take her makeshift dinner with her she began to explore more of the house.

When she came to images on a table, Sarah couldn't help but lift up the small frame.

Sarah's brow furrowed as she stared at her mother and a young man posing.

She didn't recognize him.

Placing the frame back down Sarah realized that the only images were of the two.

There was none with Snow...and none with herself.

Sarah let out a huge sigh. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why her mother wouldn't be loving towards either of them in this land.

It was almost impossible for her to think of her mother as anything less than loving.

Especially with Snow.

Sarah having been the baby had always been taught and pushed to listen to her sister.

Of course her entire life her big sister was always there with her, playing with her, teaching her about life.

Her mother had never shown favoritism. But Snow had always been extremely close with their mother.

Their bond was extremely strong.

It hurt to see them act so differently here.

"What are you doing?"

Her mother's voice startled her with how steely it was.

Sarah smiled.

"Just curious and awed by how different this land is from ours. You have a magical door that keeps food cold. Is that common here?" Sarah asked as she turned to address her mother.

Snow still had her arms wrapped around their mother, and was still snuggled into her side.

Regina's posture was still stiff as she allowed Snow to be so close to her, but for some reason her own arm had wrapped around Snow.

Regina smiled slightly.

"Yes...it's common. But it's not magic...it's science." Regina said this as she turned on the lights in the dark home.

Sarah jumped as Snow jerked her head off of her mother's shoulder.

"Wow...it's incredible...light without fire." Snow said in amazement.

"I had thought the place where we ate was enchanted...but anyone here is able to do this?" Sarah asked.

Regina gave a slight chuckle.

"Well...not anyone...but a majority of the people who live in these lands can." Regina didn't feel the need to explain the fact that they were currently in a small town in a state of a huge country...and that she wasn't the Queen here. Well...technically she wasn't.

"It's amazing here." Snow said as she looked around the house.

"Well...it's no castle...but it suits us." Regina said as she too looked around the house with fresh eyes. She didn't realize that she had been referring to Henry and herself.

But Sarah did.

Walking over to the photos she picked up one of the frames once more.

"You and this boy?" She asked her mother holding up the frame.

Regina suddenly felt a tightening in her chest, and she felt defensive. Her eyes watered and she grew more rigid.

"He's my son..." Regina had been about to let her emotions get the better of her when both Sarah and Snow turned to look at her with open shock.

Snow's smile emerged with tears clouding her own eyes.

"We have a brother?" She asked with a hitch in her voice.

The question caused the nerves that Regina had felt slip away and pure amusement to take its place.

Giggling slightly Regina nodded her head.

"But you have the fortune of also calling him grandson." Regina said as she took the frame from Sarah and showed Snow up close.

Again both woman were confused until Sarah realized what she meant.

"THAT'S Henry?!" Sarah exclaimed as she walked to Snow's side to study the photo with her.

Regina watched in fascination as Snow began to actually cry.

"That's Henry?! Look how big he is!" Snow exclaimed as tears traveled down her face as a huge smile split her face.

Sarah too was smiling...but the smile slowly left her face as her mind reminded her something.

"Wait...why would you be raising Henry?" Sarah raised her head with the now familiar furrowed brow.

Snow raised her own eyes to her mother's at the question.

Regina looked up at the pair of eyes questioning her.

"You need to ask Emma that question." Was her only response.

* * *

Cora was waiting for the right moment to reappear.

She was trying to regroup, trying to understand how her daughter could have betrayed her so.

But none of it mattered.

In the end she knew she had to do what needed to be done.

There were so many things her daughter didn't know. So many things that had been left unsaid.

She very much loved her daughter. The many sacrifices and deals she had made to save them could never be explained.

If she knew just how close to death they had both come, she knew her daughter would understand why she had done what she had.

Shaking her head Cora knew there wasn't time for thinking about the past.

Things needed to be done and soon.

Nothing stopped the images though...of all those years ago. Blue eyes that had declared love for her...only to be disillusioned.

Love had deceived her...and had robbed her daughter of the life she had been born to live.

Born to be a queen, Cora had done everything in her power to protect her daughter's future.

But it had cost her...cost her more than anyone would ever know.

Taking a deep breathe she readied herself for what she knew would be coming.

A confrontation to end all confrontations.

She risked hurting her daughter more than she ever had before.

But she didn't have a choice.

Deal's had been made.

Lives had been destroyed.

But Cora didn't know just how much she had lost. Hidden deals had been made behind her back.

The man she had loved had betrayed her in a bigger way then she had yet known.

Love, she had learned, is weakness.

* * *

As Snow's stomach began to grumble again, Regina realized it was getting late once more.

Going to the fridge Regina looked perplexed.

"Where's all the..." Regina had turned to ask Sarah but found the young woman scarfing down the last bit of roast beef that had been in the fridge.

"Sarah! Doesn't your stomach have a bottom?!" Snow exclaimed as she held up the empty bags on the counter.

Sarah gave her famous pouting face and frowned.

"It's not my fault! I didn't have anything to eat anything with the beasts chasing us and all!"

Snow shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Can't we go back to Granny's?" Sarah asked her mother.

Regina really didn't want to be out and about after the events that took place with her mother...but she knew that it didn't matter anymore.

Her mother not only knew where she lived...but she knew that she couldn't hide from her.

If something was going to happen, it was better if it was out in the open.

Thinking about her mother made her realize just how odd she had been acting. How willingly she allowed these two close to her. How fast she now felt to both of them.

Something in her told her that she had to be more careful, she couldn't let herself care for these two. She needed to keep remind herself that these two were not hers...even if they felt that way.

"I should have worn different clothes." Sarah commented as she looked at the sleek lines her mother's clothes had, and then down at the boots, cape, and over sized shirt.

Regina looked Sarah up and down and realized that she would fit in some of her own clothing.

Turning Regina walked back into her bedroom and went to her closet. Brown eyes scanned the racks of clothing as her hands danced between the fabrics.

As her eyes landed on a pant suit she smiled.

Removing the item from the rack she turned and presented the dress suit to Sarah.

"It may be a bit big..." Regina started.

"More like too tight." Snow quipped with an evil smile of her own emerging.

Sarah smacked Snow's arm.

Snow stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"Please, you only dream of having curves like mine." Sarah said as she took the clothing from her mother and placed them on her front to see if indeed she was too big for them.

"I do! You know I'm just annoying you." Snow said as she leaned over and kissed her sister's cheek.

Sarah looked up from the clothing and gave her super pout to her mother.

"You don't think I'm fat, do you mom?"

Regina pointed her finger at her daughter, "Keep eating like you did in there and you won't be thinner."

"Ha ha...nice one mom." Snow said with a huge smile as Sarah's pout turned into a look of anger.

Regina sighed as she looked as Snow.

Knowing that she indeed did not have clothes that would fit Snow she knew exactly who would. The idea of seeing Mary Margaret making Regina's hate for the girl come back.

Snow saw the look in her mother's eyes and knew she was thinking of the other her.

Staring at Snow, Regina's dark eyes would become black as coal. As if the hate in her could be seen in them.

"Mary Margaret should have something that would fit you, at least you'll be a bit more...comfortable." Regina said as she stared at Snow's clothing.

Snow blushed.

When she had seen Sarah sneaking out of the castle in the night, she hadn't exactly looked at the clothes she threw on to run after her.

"I didn't exactly see was I was putting on." Snow explained as she winced at her clothes.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" Regina asked with the tilt of her own head.

Snow let a huge sigh and turned to look at her sister who rolled her eyes.

"She was coming after me." Sarah said in exasperation.

"As per usual Sarah was about to do something really stupid." Snow said with a hint of anger.

"HEY! It was not stupid!" Sarah defended.

"And what exactly was not stupid?" Regina asked with the lifting of one brow.

Snow gave her own raised eyebrow to her sister.

"I didn't exactly get a chance to ask her the details." Snow said as she continued to stare at Sarah who had her head tilted away and her eyes looking upward.

"OK! I was going to try and reason with him." Sarah snapped and looked over at Snow.

Snow's expression changed so fast Regina almost couldn't believe the anger in her face.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

It was the first time Regina had ever heard Snow yell out in anger.

Whatever Sarah had been about to do must have been extremely dangerous or as Snow had put it...stupid.

Sarah rolled her eyes again.

"Well with what's happening in the rest of the kingdom I thought I could risk..."

"NO!NONONO!" Snow shook her head as she continued to yell.

"Damn it Snow..."

"Enough!"

Both girls looked at their mother.

"You still need clothes." Regina skirted around their fight, walking out of the room.

Sarah and Snow watched their mother leave the room.

"Snow?"

"Sarah."

"Why is she in so much pain? And why hasn't anyone noticed?"

Snow shook her head. "I don't know."

Sarah shook her own head.

"Whatever happened to her...it had to be pretty bad." Sarah stated.

Snow nodded, then turned her head to look at Sarah.

Seeing the hurt and fear in her sister's eyes Snow wrapped her arms around her sister and kissed her temple.

Sarah just stared at the empty hallway.

"Snow...I think I know how we got here."

* * *

Author's Note: WHO WANTS MORE STORY! REVIEWS WILL KEEP THEM COMING! I'm trying to set up for the next chapter...but with only 10 reviews and this many words...I don't think people want it. Spread the word on the story people!


	2. Revelations

Title: True Love Is Magic

Discliamer: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Done for fun people! No money is being made here :(

Author's Note: This is going to be a very...very long story if people like this first chapter. Hopefully everyone likes it!

* * *

They said nothing as they followed her to the little apartment building.

Neither of the girls bickered as they usually did.

Regina realized the two were too quiet, but in the favor of getting in and out with the clothes they needed, said nothing about it.

Knocking on the door, she didn't expect the door to open so swiftly.

"What's going on?" David asked as he stared at the three woman in the doorway.

Regina grimaced.

"I need clothes." Snow responded quickly, as Sarah and her forced Regina into the apartment.

Sarah immediately went towards Mary Margaret and stared at her with a tilted head.

Snow smirked and went over to the closet as Sarah distracted the other her.

"Why did you cut your hair? You hate short hair."

Mary Margaret reached up and touched her hair, her mouth opening and closing with not knowing what to say or how to react.

Sarah gave a wicked grin.

"You always say David likes..." Sarah was ready to embarrass her sister when a boot came flying at her head with a direct hit.

"HEY!" Sarah yelled as Snow growled.

"STOP!" Snow yelled as she undressed in front of everyone.

Regina was about to look away from the obvious non bashful Snow when a huge scar was uncovered as her shirt went up.

Regina didn't really think before she strode forward and stopped Snow from moving.

Brown eyes stared at the obviously new scar that went from stomach all the way up to just under one breast.

"Who did this?" Regina asked in no nonsense voice, her voice held an edge to it that both Mary Margaret and David were familiar with.

Mary Margaret stared at her other self and noted how the scar looked like it split her in two.

Regina had stabbed Snow White in the hopes of killing her once. It had proven in vain. Protection spell and all.

But where the scar ended seemed to start where Regina remembered she had stabbed her...but this Snow had never had the experience in her land. At least Regina had assumed.

But the answer to her question would cause the quite a shock to her.

"King George." Sarah said with the same cold edge to her voice as her mother did.

Furrowed brows swiveled and looked at Sarah.

Snow hanged her head back with a whining, "Mom! Please let's not get into it!" Snow said in exasperation as she tried to snatch away her arm away from her mother.

Regina let go but grabbed Snow's chin and made her look into her eyes.

"She won't Snow...she doesn't know...remember?!" Sarah exclaimed as Regina's eyes stared straight into Snow's.

"Why would he try and kill you in your land. It makes..." Regina didn't even get the question out.

"No sense. Well when he found out his son was siding with Grandma, he kind of went insane." Sarah rebuffed.

Snow was already halfway into the dress that she had grabbed from Mary Margret's closet.

"Can we not talk about it..._please_!" Snow exclaimed as she quickly put her boots back on and began hopping towards the door. Not really wanting to get into the circumstances that had left her scared for life.

Both Regina and David were trying to understand what Sarah had said, while Mary Margaret was finally able to pull herself together enough to go after Snow.

"I swear! And she criticizes me for doing stupid things." Sarah exclaimed taking off after Mary Margaret.

David and Regina shared a look before both started going after the three girls.

Mary Margaret rushed to meet up with Snow.

"Wait! Please!" Mary Margaret reached out and grabbed Snow, whirling her around.

Snow and Mary Margaret stared at each other before Snow gave a little glare and turned to walk off again.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Mary Margaret jerked her head back at the complete disregard.

Scoffing Mary Margaret continued after Snow any way, "Well excuse me for wanting to make sure you were ok."

Snow rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Of course you do. Because your good and mother's evil...oh!" Snow spun to stare at Mary Margaret, "and my sister doesn't exist here! Somehow I doubt that's mom's fault!" Snow again spun and began walking away.

Mary Margaret shook her head with a confused face. "Where's all this hostility towards me coming from? I've barely said two words to you."

Again Snow stopped and whirled around.

"All I know is that the woman that **_I_** was raised by spent almost half an hour glass crying her eyes out on my shoulder and needing comfort like I've never seen before. And the only person that I can see she has any issues with...happens to wear my face!" Snow barely kept herself from screaming.

Mary Margaret's face showed how utterly shocked she was. "You obviously have no idea what she's put me through! Put ALL of us through!"

By that time Sarah had caught up with them.

"Snow you know mom's not going to let it drop! You should have just told her." Sarah reasoned.

"NO Sarah! She can't take it right now! You saw her earlier..."

"Snow..."

"NO!"

Mary Margaret interrupted the two fighting as she continued to shake her head at the very idea that she was being blamed for Regina being the way she was.

"Do you have any idea what she's put my family through?! Do you have any idea how many times she's _tried_ to kill me?" Mary Margaret couldn't help but argue.

Snow looked at Mary Margaret incredulously, "If she wanted you dead she could have easily done it when you were a child!"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, as she stared baffled at the scene. "You do realize your arguing with yourself right?"

Regina finally arrived and spun Sarah around, and held her by the shoulders.

"What did you mean David sided with my mother?" Regina asked with her usual confused furrowed brow.

"She calls Cora...Grandma?" David asked from behind Regina as he too arrived on the scene.

By now the townspeople were gathering on the sidewalk to see what was going on.

Sarah's face suddenly scrunched up. "Ok that's definitely different here."

"What is?" Regina and David asked.

Sarah shrugged her shoulder's and shook her head before she said words that would change their entire existence.

"Neither of you ever call your mom by her first name."

And with that...there was only silence.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah...now who wants more story? From here on out should I just post small chapters? ...that is if you want more? I did mention I was evil right?


	3. Family

Title: True Love Is Magic

Discliamer: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Done for fun people! No money is being made here :(

Author's Note: This is going to be a very...very long story if people like this first chapter. Hopefully everyone likes it!

* * *

Regina's dark eyes suddenly lightened as Sarah's words penetrated her brain, slowly she pulled away from Sarah.

For David...David just looked like someone had slapped him across the face.

"You mean... you mean Regina never calls her mother by her first name." David tried to keep breathing. All of a sudden he felt like no air was getting to his lungs. He felt like the world had flipped upside down.

Sarah shook her head, "No...I mean I've never heard YOU call your mom by her first name. You and uncle James are barely ever formal with her...even though she pleads with the both of you most of the time."

Both Regina and David looked stricken. Nothing could have prepared them for this moment.

Nothing.

Mary Margret's mouth opened and closed several times as she too processed the information.

Regina's eyes began to tear...and she shook her head as she slowly backed away from Sarah.

It took a second for Sarah and Snow to watch the others reactions to realize something was way off.

"You...you didn't know she was your mom?" Sarah asked in an almost whisper to David.

The implication of it all slammed into Regina.

She kept shaking her head, not answering Sarah but denying what she was saying.

"No. You're...you're wrong. Maybe where you come from things are that different." David tried to find an excuse, a reason that what Sarah was saying was wrong.

Sarah shook her head. "No...I mean...you existing at all means...wait...you...you two didn't know you were siblings?" Sarah asked last part slowly and with a very shocked expression.

"It's not possible." Those were the first words Regina managed to get out. "I don't have siblings."

Snow realizing that another melt down was about to occur moved to flank Sarah, unconsciously supporting her sister.

"Of course you do. That's why your name's Regina...you were to be queen." Snow stated confusing Regina and making her head spin even more.

"Mom...you...you know you're King George's daughter right? Grandma...she told you didn't she? That...that David and James are your brothers... your family! That's why Grandma had to make the deals that she did." Sarah said slowly, knowing that the words were causing her mother pain and not being able to do anything about it.

David wasn't understanding how it was possible for him to be related to Regina. King George wasn't his actual father. What Snow and Sarah were suggesting was not possible.

"But King George isn't my real father." David just stared into Snow's eyes. Eyes that slowly watered as understanding came to them.

"Oh David...you didn't know..." the words leaving Snow's mouth as tears escaped her eyes.

Regina was still backing away,her body folding in on itself as her insides started becoming like stone the more she heard.

Sarah kept watching her mother, seeing how she was trying to retreat from what was being said. Sarah had known from meeting her here in this land that something was wrong. Never would she have expected this though.

"Mom...you...you knew right?" Sarah barely managed to say the words as she saw her mother's eyes look up at her with such pain.

"Mom..."

But Regina wasn't listening to Sarah, she was barely able to breathe.

Regina had only looked this way once before. The devastation written on her face made Sarah and Snow realize that not only did she not know...

But they had just ripped away everything that she had ever known...everything that she had held true.

It was just too much for her.

Suddenly her back became rigid, her posture straightening like that day so many years ago when she had realized that Snow White had betrayed her.

When her eyes met Sarah's the hate radiating from them froze Sarah to the spot.

"Did you really think this would work?" Regina asked with a sneer.

Sarah stood rooted to the spot as Regina came forward and grabbed her roughly.

"DID YOU THINK I'D BELIEVE ALL OF THESE LIES?! THAT YOU COULD TRICK ME?!" Regina yelled into Sarah's face.

"She's telling the truth! Why would we lie about this?!" Snow tried to control herself by not ripping Sarah away from her mother. Knowing that it would only make things worse.

"SNOW TELL HER! You know she can't lie mom...she stinks at it! TELL HER SNOW!" Sarah was panicking as Regina's nails dug into Sarah's upper arms.

Regina's hate filled eyes spun to lock on Snow's.

Snow knew then what she was about to do would break her mother even more than she was already broken. She remembered the first time her grandmother had told the story to the fragile woman before her.

Snow closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh as tears escaped her closed lids.

Opening them she readied herself to do what she knew she had to.

She was about to remake her mother's world.

"She did it to save you."

The words filled the silent street.

"She...she was in love with him...King George. Loved him more than you can think..." a tiny giggle escaped her, " I think she still loves him now."

Both David and Regina's hearts were thumping so fast at the words.

Snow turned her eyes to David with a small smile.

"They were married."

Regina's lower lip trembled as she realized Snow wasn't lying. Because despite everything, Sarah had been telling the truth.

Snow couldn't lie to save her life. And listening to her now...it felt like a knife to her heart.

Snow closed her eyes and let tears fall as her head dropped and her voice became rough from the tears clogging her throat.

"They tried for years to have a child. And as the years passed it seemed that her worst fear had come true. She couldn't have any."

Snow wiped away tears and opened her eyes to look at her mother.

"So she did the only thing she could think of...the only thing she knew how to... she made a deal."

Both David and Regina felt their stomach's plummet.

"But magic always comes with a price. Always."

Snow's eyes continued to stare into her mother's when she whispered the next words.

"She was pregnant with a little girl. Her miracle. The one thing she wanted more than anything in the world and she was the happiest woman in all the lands."

Then Snow shook her head blinking back tears, "But your father...he was horrified." Snow's voice deepened on the last word.

Regina's hands loosened on Sarah's arms as she swallowed down the emotions those words produced.

But Snow didn't stop, she knew she couldn't by now.

"He wanted a son. A boy to be heir to his kingdom. But she tried to reason with him, tried to convince him that a woman could still rule a kingdom. She..." Snow shook her head, "she loved him so much...so much that she didn't realize how horrible he was."

"So she went to Rumpelstiltskin again. Another deal was made...but...but it was too late." Sarah whispered...realizing just how horrible the words were.

"She didn't realize just how far the King was willing to go to secure his Kingdom." Snow added.

"He tried to have you killed." Sarah whispered.

Regina turned shocked eyes to Sarah.

"When she found out...she ran. She didn't...she didn't realize she was pregnant." Snow turned her head to look at David.

"Twins." David said as he realized why her mother had not gone back.

Snow's eyes came back to her mother's.

"Grandmother knew the King would have killed one of them. Our lands know of what happens when two siblings have a right to the thrown...and then there was you." Snow was almost gasping with how little air she was getting in.

Regina was openly crying. The pain in her chest so tight she couldn't move.

"Knowing...knowing if he ever found out he had two sons..." Snow left the threat of what the King might do in the air, all of them knew exactly what the king would have done.

"I don't understand..." David said with tears traveling down his eyes. "I had a mother...she raised me..."

"Your aunt. Your mother took you to the only people she knew would love you like she would." Snow said with a small smile.

"But James...James..." David tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. The very idea of all this being true making him rethink everything. Making him realize that his world was nothing as he thought it to be.

"Rumpelstiltskin...felt betrayed by Grandmother. You see...he...he had fallen in love with her. And when she had chosen George over him...he made sure he could hurt her in the worst way possible." Snow said as she watched Mary Margaret finally move over to David to console him.

"He knew your aunt and uncle were about to lose their land. It was either lose both of you...or lose one. They took the deal...they...they didn't know the very thing that Cora was trying to prevent was the very thing Rumpelstiltskin would arrange." Sarah said as she watched her mother lower her head, feeling the trembles in her mother's body take over.

"I'm soo sorry mom. I'm so sorry." Sarah said as she removed her mother's hands from on her and wrapped them around her mother as they both sank to the ground as Regina final started sobbing.

Snow was there in an instant wrapping both her mother and her sister in a fierce embrace.

"I knew...I knew she always hated me." Regina gasped out the words between sobs.

"No. No she doesn't mom. If anything she loves you too much." Snow said against her mother's hair.

"She wanted to protect you from him. Wanted to show him that you could rule a kingdom. That you could be queen...and that's when...that's when she lost herself." Sarah said. Slowly she pulled back from her mother.

Brushing back her mother's hair she looked up into the wounded eyes that had always looked at her with so much love. In that moment Sarah wished that some spark of who her mother was could be seen in those eyes.

"I love you mom." Sarah whispered as she kissed her mother's cheek and wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could.

Snow whispered the same words to Regina, also entwining herself around her mother, whispering words of love and sorrow.

David and Mary Margaret allowed their own tears to fall.

In that moment they both realized just how alone Regina had been.

How much she had needed someone to cling to, to hold her and say the things that both Sarah and Snow were saying to her.

Mary Margaret remembered in that moment, watching a broken Regina, about how a few short months ago she had been willing to brave a storm to help save one broken dove. How she had been determined to help save the dove from a lifetime of pain.

Because in the end...as she stared at the three entwined women she realized that what she had said was true.

No one deserves to be alone.

* * *

Author's Note: Do you like the explanation? Let me know people! REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Complicated

Title: True Love Is Magic

Discliamer: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Done for fun people! No money is being made here :(

Author's Note: This is going to be a very...very long story if people like this first chapter. Hopefully everyone likes it!

* * *

Regina continued to cry, not being able to stand how possible it all sounded.

The worst part being that her brother...her brother was Prince Charming.

There wasn't anyone worse for him to be.

That alone convinced her that it was true.

Only her life could be so ironic.

Slowly Regina pulled away from the strong embrace of Sarah, and the equally tight embrace of Snow.

David looked up from the ground. He had been lost in his own thoughts and his eyes had focused on nothing at all.

He then found them focused on Regina, who seemed so frail in that moment.

Nothing like the evil queen she had always seemed.

His sister.

He had a sister.

It was still sinking in.

Having lost a brother that he had never known it hardly seemed real that he wasn't alone anymore. That he did still have a family.

Right in front of him was a sister he had not known existed or even realized he wanted.

In that moment something in him made a vow. A promise.

That no matter how hard, no matter how much it pained him...not even how much she fought him...would he stop him from making sure that she lived.

No other sibling of his would die a horrible fate because of their parents.

That's what brothers were suppose to do, right?

They protect their sisters.

And as she looked over for the first time since the revelation...he saw it in her eyes as they locked onto his.

The acceptance.

The pain.

The almost hope in her eyes that it was possible. That after all the time alone there was someone else like her.

And as fast as he had seen it, the second her eyes landed on Mary Margaret, it was gone.

Mary Margaret had been leaning her head against David's shoulder and was also staring at the grown crying as she too took in what all had been said. With Regina moving she too looked up.

And it was stronger then her. The need to comfort and apologize for something that she had not caused but somehow felt guilty for.

"Regina I'm soo..."

"Don't bother." Regina cut off in her usual confident tone.

Mary Margaret of course wasn't prepared for the usual dosage of cold treatment. It shocked her into speechlessness.

"This changes nothing. And if you thought it did then you're sadly mistaken."

And as the cold smile came across Regina's tear stained face, David had a moment of clarity.

It was all a facade.

The woman staring back at him was nothing but a facade.

It almost made him smile as he found just how alike they were.

He had always been a shepard pretending to be a prince, while Regina had been a fragile girl...playing the part of the evil queen.

You could see it in her eyes, in the slightly trembling of her chin.

Something in him knew in those few seconds just how close to crumbling completely she was.

It was her defense mechanism.

And in all honesty he couldn't blame her.

He couldn't imagine the life that she had had to lead.

So David did what he was so good at.

He stood slowly and faced her for the first time with new eyes.

"Yes...yes it does." David said slowly as he looked deep into her eyes. "And you know it."

Regina couldn't even speak to him, almost afraid that he could and would betray her in some way.

She couldn't take that chance, that risk that he would hurt her.

It was the only thing that ever happened when she let someone in close.

Somehow, someway they always ended up hurting her in the end. And she couldn't let that happen ever again.

Regina didn't say anything to him. All she did was look at him and try to see it.

Tried to see something...something of herself in him.

The way he looked, the way he talked, something that could have let her know that he was related to her.

But there was none.

David couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking the same things as him.

How, if they could have ever, figured something like this out by themselves?

Maybe.

All he knew now...was everything had changed.

"Regina..."

He never got to say anything but her name as a swirl of black fog appeared and she was gone.

"I'm sorry uncle David. If I'd have known...I wouldn't have...I would have handled the situation better." Sarah said softly.

David smirked at the title.

Uncle.

He was an uncle.

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear anyone call me that title." David said with a little chuckle.

Sarah smirked herself. "Yeah well...I usually only use it when it's just the family. It's pretty hard to explain to people how your my uncle and you married my sister."

Mary Margaret grimaced as her mind hadn't thought about that family connection.

"David and I had already talked about how Rumpelstiltskin being Henry's grandfather might mellow everyone out. This...this just makes things really complicated." Mary Margaret stated with a sigh and a shake of her head.

Sarah smiled at that point as she too had made a connection earlier that she thought odd.

"So..." Sarah began with her little wicked grin, "our mother is Emma's grandmother making Henry her great grandson, but in this land our mother has raised Henry as her son. Which makes Henry your brother. I mean...our brother."

Both Snow and Mary Margaret looked at Sarah with shocked faces.

"What? Hadn't thought of that little family connection?" Sarah said as she turned with a smile and started heading for the diner.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy corrupting our baby brother now!" Sarah said as she sped away from the group with a laugh and lightness in her chest that wasn't there before.

Something in Sarah told her how Henry would be a very important ally to help their mother heal, and if Sarah was good at one thing, it was making ally's.

***************************Fairy Tale Land Alternate Dimension************************************

James and David both rushed into the grand hall, where his mother and sister sat impatiently.

"We found something! Nothing good I'm afraid, but we know they were running from King George's encampment." James said as he went to his mother's side.

Both Regina and Cora stood at that bit of information.

"What were they thinking?!" Regina exclaimed, whirling back to the window as tears already fell down her face.

"If he's done anything to them..." Cora said to James with a look in her eye that told James she would indeed forget herself and use the dark magic that she had tried so hard to leave behind.

James kissed his mother's cheek and lingered there. Finding comfort himself with her.

He had lived many years without knowing her. His father having lied to him nearly his whole life.

Only when by chance had he discovered his sister did he leave King George's side. To say that the falling out had caused a rivalry in the kingdoms was an understatement.

James had learned not just about his sister, but also his brother and mother. He had learned the secrets that his father had kept from him. Immediately he had sided with his mother.

Even though his father had been raising him to be a king, the second that James had found out that he had a family...a real family...he had denounced his father and his kingdom.

He had come to Regina's kingdom and had been living an incredible life since.

But his father wasn't willing to let him go that easily.

James had learned that his mother had kept Regina a secret from him. His father didn't even know that he was his real son. James had said nothing to King George about his discoveries. He knew to do so would have endangered the lives of his family and he hadn't been willing to do such a thing.

Not after having meeting them. Having them actually care about him and not his obligations to the kingdom.

He had found home. And it hadn't been with his father.

"James you don't think he would..." Regina asked with a scared look on her face.

James turned, looking at his sister with regret on his face.

"He'll do whatever it takes to make sure the kingdom survives. No matter the cost."

Regina looked heartbroken.

The idea that her father could be so cold making her sick.

David went to Regina and helped her sit down, kneeling down to hold her as a huge sob wracked through her body.

"It's ok Gina. They're ok, I can feel it. Come on. You know that if something happened with Sarah or Snow you'd feel it." David wiped Regina's tears away with one hand.

"I'll never forgive myself if he's hurt them. It's my fault all of this is happening." Regina cried out and lowered her head to hide her face from David.

"Hey!" James said as he moved from his mother to kneel beside David. Lifting up Regina's head with his fingertips he made his sister look at him.

"None of this is your fault. You didn't ask to be born, and sure didn't make our father the way he is." James reasoned with his sister.

"James is right. This isn't your fault. If anything it's his fault for being arrogant." David assured his sister.

Regina looked at both of her brothers and leaned over and kissed both of their foreheads.

"I do love you both. Don't let him make you think otherwise." Regina whispered these words against David's brow.

Both men struggled to keep from crying.

It was very hard for them to accept her love, after what they had heard their mother do to her.

It had been extremely hard for the two brothers to realize they had not been able to protect her in her greatest hour of need.

Daniel's death had been years before they had met their sister, but it didn't stop how when she had confided in them what had happened, just how much they blamed themselves for not being their to protect her.

Even from their own mother.

Both David and James had taken a long time to forgive their mother for what she had done to Regina. They had become a very close knit family.

"He'll try and pin this on Midas. We know that your father will stop at nothing to stop the treaty from happening." Cora said as she looked out the window.

All three siblings looked over at their mother.

Turning her head she looked at her children with a small smile.

"As long as the three of you stick together he won't be able to."

The door's opening to the room caused all four to turn and see who it was.

The instant Regina saw who it was her heart constricted.

"Emma!"

* * *

Author's Note: REVIEW REVIEW! COME ON People let's try for 5 new reviews this time!


	5. Love Your Child

Title: True Love Is Magic

Discliamer: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Done for fun people! No money is being made here :(

Author's Note: This is going to be a very...very long story if people like this first chapter. Hopefully everyone likes it!

* * *

She was in Henry's room once more. Staring at his things, his toys, his bed.

Looking at all of the things that reminded her of her son she tried to focus on thoughts of him, and not of how she felt as if someone had just cracked open her very soul.

For the first time in so long she didn't now what to do...let alone think.

What hurt the most though, what stung her in a way that no one would have thought, was the man that she had called father.

Daddy.

Tears refused to hide as she thought of him.

She had loved him so much.

To enact this curse she had willingly sacrificed him.

And now...now she knew why he had never defended her. Why he had never gone against her mother.

Looking back now it made sense.

Regina looked out Henry's window. Watching the tree outside move in the wind she thought back to all those years ago.

Heart aching, she tried not to let more tears fall at the thought that he might not have loved her.

But as her hand came down to steady herself on Henry's drawer her hand encountered the game that she had just given Henry not too long ago.

Sniffling and trying to stop her crying she lifted the game to look at.

Henry had kept it.

Many people would have thought nothing of it. They would have thought 'of course he kept it.' But Regina knew her son better than that.

She knew her son better.

Regina knew in that second...her father had loved her.

He might not have been her biological father...but he had loved her.

Because in the end he had raised her.

She had belonged to him.

Up until the end he had been what she had loved most.

He had loved her...and she had killed him.

Regina's face crumbled as she held the game and slowly sank onto Henry's bed.

All she could do was cry now.

Regina didn't know how long she was there for before the bed shifted and arms were around her once more.

Regina only cried harder when Sarah whispered that she loved her against her head.

Tears fell from both women's eyes.

It wasn't much longer before Snow found them like this.

Snow made her way around to the other side of the bed and looked at her mother's face.

Regina had a hard time looking back at Snow. It was still to hard for her to separate the two women in her mind. But slowly Snow arranged herself next to her mother, facing her.

Eventually all three were in Henry's tiny bed.

Snow looked towards her feet.

"Why do you hate me?"

The question was whispered, but the power it held behind it caused Regina to look at the face of the woman that she had blamed for her unhappiness for years.

The answer to her question was so easy, no thought went into answering it.

"Daniel died because of you."

Snow's head whipped up suddenly with a startled look.

Regina didn't understand why those words would shock her. Unless of course Daniel had not died...was...was Daniel still alive in the other realm?

But Regina's sudden hope was squashed when Snow looked over to Sarah who had positioned herself over their mother at the admission from her mother.

"Who's Daniel?" Sarah asked with a furrowed brow.

Snow's eyes immediately went back to her mother's. The startled almost panic look on Snow's face making Regina's heart tighten miserably.

Sarah didn't know.

Her daughter didn't know who her real father was.

Regina gathered herself enough to answer Sarah.

"Maybe in your lands I didn't know him, but...it was someone I cared very much for." Swallowing the lump in her throat she was proud for not lying to her daughter.

But Sarah heard the way her mother's voice hitched. Sarah knew her mother and sister all too well.

"Did you...did you love him?" Sarah asked slowly. It wasn't that Sarah didn't know that her mother had never loved her father, it was that she hadn't known that she HAD loved someone else.

"Yes." Regina said in a whisper.

Snow's face seemed to crumble as she looked at the way her mother's pain was etched on her face as she said the word. Pain that she had caused.

"You...you said...you said that you forgave me..." Snow managed to gasp out.

Out of everything that Regina expected Snow to say...that was not it.

Her Snow...had never asked for forgiveness. If anything her attempt at saying she was sorry was pathetic.

Snow saw the confusion on her mother's face. Immediately Snow knew something between her mother and the woman before her was different.

Snow looked up at a very confused looking Sarah.

"Sarah...can I talk with mom alone for a while?"

Sarah was baffled then.

Never in her entire life had Snow asked her to step outside while she talked with their mother. Not even when Snow had told their mother that she was in love with David. And that had been a HUGE ordeal.

Whatever was going on...it had to blow that event out of the water.

"Please?" Snow asked her sister. Knowing all too well that her request was throwing Sarah for a loop.

"Sure." Sarah said as she untangled herself from her mother's embrace.

Regina felt the loss almost immediately, shocking her on how fast she had grown accustomed to having her daughter's arms around her.

"Can you shut the door on the way out?" Snow asked her sister, causing Sarah to almost look insulted.

Sarah, though, nodded her head at the request.

Moving away from the pair that were now sitting up, Sarah left them to talk and closed the door behind her.

Regina sat up, and watched as Snow seemed to pull herself together.

"I have the feeling...that your Snow didn't find out about Daniel the way I did." Snow said slowly as she looked up at her mother.

"How did you find out?" Regina asked as her heart tightened of the memories long ago.

Snow gave a watery smile and tried to say the words without crying, "You told me."

Regina winced and looked away from Snow.

"I...I thought...I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought telling your mother would free you from having to run." Snow was barely saying the words out loud, fearing that Sarah would over hear them.

The words though caused anger to rise up in Regina like all the many times before. The feeling of betrayal coupled with the huge loss of her one true love making Regina's eyes blaze.

"You promised!" The accusation in Regina's voice making Snow cry even more.

"I did. And I just wanted you happy." Snow closed her eyes and tilted her head just slightly. "I wanted the only person that I had ever loved as much as my mother...to be happy."

Regina was caught off guard by Snow's words.

Snow opened her eyes and straightened her neck as she looked at her mother.

"I was...I was soo happy when I learned that you were to be my mother. I thought...I thought I was the luckiest girl in the whole kingdom."

Regina said nothing as her startled eyes couldn't turn away from the look on Snow's face.

"And then I saw you with him...and...and I knew it was over."

Regina gulped down the anger Snow's words brought. The wanted to smack Snow for being selfish. The want to know why she would betray her. But Snow's next words hurt more than Regina thought they ever could.

Snow smiled as tears leaked down her eyes.

"You told me you loved him. You told me he made you happy. And all I could think..." Snow closed her eyes again and tilted her head to the side and back again, "is that all I wanted was for you to be happy."

Regina said nothing as Snow lifted her hand and cupped her mother's cheek.

"Because I loved you...I was willing to lose you as my mother...as long as I knew I was making you happy."

Snow was just about to pull away her hand when Regina reached up and held it to her face. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to understand. Understand and accept what this Snow knew as truth. What she had felt and wanted all those years ago. But in the end she was a different Snow.

The Snow White she had known had not said or indicated she felt anything like that to her. Ever.

Maybe...maybe if she had...things would have been different.

Snow's fingers spread out on her mother's face.

"Sarah..." Snow's voice dropped an octave as she whispered the important words, "Sarah doesn't know...you...things happened...we had to keep things from her. To protect her. You...we...we've always told her that she was my father's daughter."

"To protect her." Regina repeated the words as she took Snow's hand in her own and held it in her lap.

Snow nodded slowly as she swallowed down the clog in her throat.

"You...you found out things."

The way she said the words...in that abrupt way she did when she was nervous about the subject matter...it mad Regina realize that whatever the things were...it must have been...well...something horrible.

Up until that moment Snow had bore her soul to her, and suddenly she had clammed up.

Snow lowered her head, staring at the blanket beneath them, trying to forget the memory of all those years ago.

Trying to forget that time in her life, before her mother had come rescued her.

Regina saw the way Snow had drifted into her own little world.

Something in her startled at the fact that she recognized what she was doing. Because she often had to do so herself.

This time it was the queen who reached out and lifted Snow's head.

"What things?"

Snow looked so child like in that one moment.

Like the years had not passed, like she was not a mother but still just a child.

"Things...that if you don't know about...I wish to God didn't happen to your Snow."

The words didn't settle right with Regina, but she never got a chance to ask about them as Snow dove into Regina's waist.

Resting her head against her mother's bosom and sniffling, Snow held on tight to her once more.

"I hope she forgave me. I hope she doesn't hate me like you do."

And in that moment Regina knew that the other her did nothing but love Snow.

Because in that moment all she wanted to do...was deny that she hated her.

It was an instinct that she forced down.

Couldn't allow it to spring forth. Even if at the very core of herself...she wanted to.

So she did the only thing she could do.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her. And slowly, very slowly, Regina was hugging her with all the emotion a mother shows a daughter.

It was thrilling.

It was painful.

It was the first time in so long that Regina the woman came out, and the dark magic receded.

"I hope so too."

* * *

Author's Note: Good? No good? Tell me what you think people! Review if you want more.


	6. Who Would

Title: True Love Is Magic

Discliamer: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! Done for fun people! No money is being made here :(

Author's Note: This is going to be a very...very long story if people like this first chapter. Hopefully everyone likes it!

* * *

David sat at the dining room table. Just like he had not but a few days ago when he learned that Rumple was Henry's other grandfather. Now he sat there trying to make sense of it all.

"How's it possible that King George is my real father?"

The question of course was rhetorical, but Snow shook her head as she stared at the table top - not really paying attention to her husband.

But David was trying to figure things out.

"The idea that that man's blood flows through my veins..." David huffed out a breath, "well I'd now willingly drain myself of it."

Snow said nothing to this as she herself was lost in thought.

"Snow...Regina might be my sister...what...what does that make me?" David asked slowly as a look of worry fell over his face.

This jogged Snow out of her thoughts. Worry had flowed from the question, which kind of confused Snow.

"What do you mean...what does it _make_ you?" Snow asked with a furrowed brow.

David waved his hand over the table. "It means...we've both tried to kill each other. Hell we've been mortal enemies since we've known each other. What does it make me that I've tried to kill my own sister?" David asked with a worried look on his face.

Snow understood what he needed then. He needed to be reassured that he had done nothing wrong. That he had protected his family from the person that was threatening them, even if that was his own sister.

"Hey! Neither of you could have known...about...any of this..." Snow began as she shook her own head at the thought of her husband being related to the woman that had tried nothing but to destroy her life. "If anyone is at fault here it's..." and that's when Snow shut her mouth as she realized who exactly she was about to blame.

David winced. "My mother."

Snow reached over and grabbed David's hand. "Hey, the woman that I met and _raised_ you was your mother. She loved you and cared for you..."

"And sold my brother to the very man that would have killed the both of us to save his kingdom." The grim truth made Snow wince.

"Please don't get me wrong...I loved my mother! I would have done anything for her...but..." David shook his head as his eyes bounced aimlessly around the room, "but I...WE'VE been lied to about everything our entire lives! Why not just tell us...why not tell us the truth!"

Snow held David's hand as his ranting seemed to increase.

"I've spent my entire life being someone else. And so has she. All this time...all this time I've been judging her. I've told her she's deserved everything she's gotten." David shook his head as he reflected back to those few moments he had spent with his sister.

He had even stopped her from being with the only man she had ever loved. And he would have killed him. If Regina hadn't of.

David knew if it had been reversed...he wouldn't have been able to kill Snow. As wrong as it was he knew he wouldn't have been able to.

But she had.

Because he had made her choose.

In the end Daniel wasn't the monster...in the end...he was.

"You admitted to me once that you ruined her life...huh" David huffed out a disgusted laugh, "I guess I did too." David's small grimace showed just how much the idea hurt him.

That he was also to blame for the way Regina was.

"Regina made her choices David. She chose to study black magic, she chose to be the way she is." Snow tried to make David see that he wasn't to blame for the choices that Regina had made.

"She chose evil David." Snow whispered the words, not even sure herself if she believed that.

But suddenly Regina's voice came into his head, and a tear leaked out of his eye.

"But evil isn't born Snow...it's made."

* * *

Sarah didn't know why she had the urge to grab the book from Henry's room, but as she had been getting up she had felt the book under her arm.

Taking the distraction of her sister and mother's heart to heart, she sneakily hid the book behind her back as she had gone out. Luckily Snow hadn't been watching her too closely.

Which was odd to begin with. Her sister always seemed to know what she was up to.

As Sarah sat down at the dining table she looked at the title of the book.

Once Upon A Time.

Smiling she opened the book and began to read.

Not knowing how much time was passing, Sarah managed to read the whole book.

As she closed the book Sarah felt numb.

Hands passing over the book, Sarah didn't know what to think.

Sarah swallowed and tried to keep herself from crying.

This book...however it came to be...told stories of her family. About the people of this land.

If the book was any indication of how different the lives of her family had been compared to what happened in her land...well...Sarah wanted to barge back into the room and hold her mother until the world stopped turning.

The book held many stories. There were many things that she had not known. Many things had been kept secret from her.

Sarah was becoming aware of just how different things were. How people's lives were so messed up here.

Taking a deep breath Sarah stood up and placed the book behind a sofa cushion, knowing now that she shouldn't be seen with it.

Now the problem was that she knew form earlier that whoever this Daniel was...her mother had loved him.

And if that were true, then what had happened to him to cause the shift in her mother here. Obviously whatever had happened to her mother back home had happened here if her sister knew exactly what their mother was talking about.

Sarah tried not to cry again as she remembered her mother in the book.

It hurt Sarah's heart to know that her beautiful mother was seen so horribly. It seemed like no one knew the real her. No one knew who the real Regina was.

She had to find a way to fix things. To change them. To bring back that twinkle that was in her mother's eye that was missing here.

Maybe they had done something good already here.

Showing both David and her mother who they really were...maybe that would start to change things for the better now.

Maybe.

Truth being there were too many maybe's here.

Clenching in her chest made Sarah realize that she cared too much to watch her mother suffer like this.

It was as though the world had been against her.

But Sarah was determined now. Leaving now was not an option, not until she could help her.

Because if she didn't...who would?

***************************Fairy Tale Land Alternate Dimension************************************

Emma and Regina rushed to meet the other in the middle of the room.

Emma squeezed her grandmother tightly as she closed her eyes, knowing that what she had heard was true.

"It's true isn't it. They're really missing." Emma said with a clogged throat.

Regina had already teared up and just nodded against Emma's shoulder, not able to speak as she held Emma in her arms.

"Have they found anything? Anything at all?" Emma asked as she pulled away to look at her grandmother's face.

Regina wiped away Emma's tears as she tried to control her own.

"All we know is that they were near King George's camp site. We haven't found anything just yet...but we will." Regina assured Emma nodding her head.

Emma nodded along with her, her wide blue eyes so similar to her mother's showing just how scared she was.

Emma held her grandmother's hands tightly as she was hit was just how grave the situation was.

"Your father and your uncle are about to see if they can find any clues as to where they could be."

Emma turned and barely stopped herself from jumping into her father's arms.

"I'm scared Daddy."

David though calmed his daughter by whispering words of reassurance. Knowing that the more time passed the worse their chances of actually finding the two safely.

"We have to go princess. You stay here and make sure grandma and my mother don't climb the walls." David said while kissing his daughters forehead.

"Stay here...no David...I'm coming with you." Regina said startling both David and James.

"Regina...that's not a good idea." David said as he pulled away from Emma.

"I'm not sitting here...waiting to know if my daughters have been rescued or not when I can be right there to see them home." Regina said with all the confidence that only a queen is capable of.

But David nor James thought the idea was a good one.

"Regina, please just stay here with Emma and..." David was more then ready to convince his sister to stay when Emma stopped him.

"No she's right! We can't just sit here waiting to know if they're ok! They might need us and we would be hours away before we could reach them." Emma spoke with forwardness, knowing that her father's thoughts were on keeping his family safe.

Baelfire had kept quiet until this point. Holding Henry in his arms he approached Emma.

"Emma I think your father is right. We can't risk..."

"Yes we can! Bae it's my mother and aunt we're talking about! I can't sit here and do nothing. If grandma is going then so am I!" Emma said with finality as she took Henry from as he reached out for her.

But Henry immediately turned and reached out for Regina. Without thought Regina took him into her arms, moving Henry with her to her mother's side.

"I'm sorry mother. I can't sit here a moment longer. If my girls need me I need to be there for them. I don't care about my safety. I care about _theirs_!" Regina said as Henry comfortably settled onto Regina's hip.

Cora let out a heavy sigh. Henry laughed at her and Cora reached out and caressed young Henry's face.

"I'm not about to let all of you go without me. And this one always likes to stay close to you. Which means..." Cora left the statement hanging with a small smile.

David and James' frames seemed to sink in as they realized EXACTLY what that meant.

"Hhhhhhaaa...It means I'll gather the guards to accompany us." James released his breath and moved towards the doors.

"I don't like this Gina." David said causing Regina to turn and face her brother.

"David please! Snow may be your wife...but she was my daughter first." Regina pleased with her brother.

James had paused at the door, hoping that David would be able to convince their stubborn headed sister, but the way David's shoulder's slumped at Regina's words...he knew that it was a lost battle.

David nodded slightly and turned to join his brother.

Emma walked over to Regina and laid her head against Regina's empty shoulder.

Regina instantly lifted her hand and held Emma's head beside her own.

"It's ok sweetheart." Regina kissed the side of Emma's forehead. "We'll find them...and then we'll deal with whoever tried to hurt them." Regina's voice taking on the steel like smoothness it so often did.

Emma recognized the voice. It was reserved for when people threatened their family. When those who did not know her loyalties said the wrong thing about her brothers.

"Grandma...I know mom won't let anything happen to Sarah. You know she'll protect her." Emma was trying to comfort her grandmother as her hand reached over and caressed her own sons brown haired head.

"I know that sweetheart. I'm worried about both of them. I don't want to think about what could have happened to them...I...I couldn't stand it if something..." Regina's voice was trembling with emotion. The thought of her daughters dead causing a grief stronger than she had had when Daniel had died.

And there had been no greater pain in her life than that moment.

But this...this would make her more than crazy.

This would stop her own heart from beating.

"We'll find them Regina. I know we will. I can feel it." Cora told her daughter.

Regina nodded her head as tears escaped them, little Henry's hands reaching up and touching her face at the unfamiliar sight of his great grandmother crying.

Bae said nothing as he watched the three woman comfort each other.

Something told him that wherever Sarah and Snow had gone...it would not be so easy to reach them.

********************Back To The Mainworld************************

Regina had pulled herself together.

At least that's what she told herself.

Truth was that at the moment Snow was sleeping against her chest as they both semi sat up in the bed.

Regina's hand was once again skimming through Snow's hair.

It was so foreign to her...to actually feel a good emotion towards this woman. Her face showing just how confused she was as the emotions went from one extreme to the other.

Playing with the long black hair that lay against Snow's shoulder the memories of all those years ago came back to haunt her.

She remembered the moment she realized that she was changing. The moment where she had imagined choking little Snow to death.

How had things become so dark so fast.

Regina's tilted her head and looked down at Snow's face.

Slowly a distorted small smile came to Regina's face.

Snow was completely lax against her. No sign of mistrust or fear whatsoever.

It made Regina's heart ache to see her like this.

Years had passed since she had even held Henry like this. And in one day she had held her enemy like she was a little girl once more.

She had been trying to hard to be worthy of Henry. To show him that she did love him. Above everything in her that told her love was weakness...she loved Henry with everything in her.

Because he had been hers.

His first words. His first steps.

Every single first...she had been there.

When had he started to see her as evil? What had caused her own son to revolt against her? To find his birth mother and make her feel as though she had been nothing but cold to him his entire life.

She didn't know the answers to those questions, though they plagued her mind all the time now.

Yet this Snow White in her arms, this woman that she wanted to choke with her bare hands, she thought of her as her mother.

If this Snow knew about the things that she and Cora had done, and she still looked at her as her mother, why couldn't Henry see her as his?

"Well now isn't this a sight?"

It was Cora.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok! So...I'm gonna go with 4 reviews...we need 4 more reviews if you want another chapter! That's right...blackmail...I've found it works!

REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Cora

Regina jumped, waking Snow instantly, startled by Cora's voice.

"Mother." Regina said as fear instantly gripped her.

Snow though drowsy, didn't stand like Regina.

Instead rubbing her eyes with sleep spoke. "Grandma can we talk later, I've had a really tough night." Yawning Snow was about to lay back down when Cora acted faster than Regina could stop her.

The vise like grip around Snow's neck instantly choking her as she was lifted into the air, making Snow almost pass out was stopped not but a few seconds later as Regina yelled out and used magic to push her mother out into the hall, causing Cora to go flying out into the hall.

"STOP!"

Snow was gasping to try and get air back into her lungs when Regina moved over to her.

Regina's hands skimmed Snow's pale white skin around her throat, seeing her flesh turn a high tinge of pink where the invisible hand had grabbed her.

Cora stood, almost confused at Regina's display of protection towards Snow, staring back into the room to see Regina checking Snow over.

Regina couldn't believe she was relieved to see that Snow was indeed fine, but feeling her mother's stare she turned and stared at her mother.

"What is the matter with you?! If I wanted to choke her to death I would have done it myself ages ago!" Regina screamed. The confusion of her relief at knowing that Snow was ok making her yell at her mother for the first time since Daniel's death.

And the release it gave Regina seemed to almost bring back the once kind woman she had once been..

But Cora never got a chance to respond to Regina or act again as Sarah rushed to her side.

"Grandma what happened?!"

Cora stared at the girl as if she had just been slapped.

Sarah said nothing as Cora turned and studied her.

It was then that both Regina and Snow looked up to see Sarah right next to Cora.

Fear instantly gripped the two and yelled out.

"SARAH!"

But Cora's hand was already buried in Sarah's chest.

What would happen next would have shocked anyone.

Sarah's normally sweet face became dark and sinister.

"How dare you use black magic on me."

The words shocked Cora as Sarah grabbed Cora's arm.

Cora screamed out as where Sarah grabbed a burn mark formed. Cora released Sarah's heart and fell to the ground grabbing her arm.

"You dare try and take my heart. MY HEART!" Sarah's voice radiated with anger through the house.

Cora for her part seemed too shocked to do anything but stare at Sarah.

Even Regina was shocked with the sudden transformation Sarah displayed.

Snow though was struggling to get up and move towards her sister. Oddly Regina was trying to keep Snow back from the two.

"Mom LET GO!" Snow yelled out as she knew just how bad the situation was. Something in her telling her that neither her mother or grandmother knew exactly how bad this could become.

Cora had finally calmed enough to try magic on Sarah...but Sarah was faster.

Cora suddenly found herself unable to breathe as Sarah lifted her empty hand and slowly started curl her fingers.

Sarah's eyes locked with her grandmother's as Cora gasped as she felt the invisible squeeze on the heart that had not been in her chest for decades.

"You...you who claimed to love me more than magic. More than any power or gold...you try and take MY heart." Sarah's voice cracking as tears came to her eyes.

Finally Snow was able to pull away from her mother and rushed to Sarah's side.

"NO!" Snow yelled and grabbed her sister's hand. The same white light from that morning glowed from their hands and the instant change in Sarah could be seen.

Sarah looked almost hyperventilated as both Snow and her clasped hands and fell to the ground.

"SARAH! Sarah! Talk to me! Sarah!" Snow was hugging her sister tightly as their hands remained locked together.

Regina made it over to the two girls, not bothering to check on her mother.

Sarah was still breathing hard as Regina's hands inspected Sarah's chest, almost astonished that Sarah had stopped her mother from killing her.

"Sarah! Sarah talk to me! Sarah!" Snow was still in a panic as Sarah had yet to answer her.

Sarah had begun to sweat, and as Regina's hands hovered over her daughters heart she could feel just how fast it was going.

Regina felt horror as how close her daughter had come to dying, how her mother had almost killed another piece of Daniel.

"Breathe Sarah! Breathe!" Snow continued to encourage, once more enfolding her sister in a hug and holding their entwined hands between them.

"I'm right here Sarah! I'm right here!" Snow tried to calm down her baby sister.

Cora said nothing, watching as Regina's hands passed over both girls faces.

Regina's head swiveled suddenly and stared at her mother with open hate.

"Why would you try and take her heart? You don't even know who she is?!" Regina tried to stop herself from raising her voice at her mother. Knowing all to well just what happened the last time she did so.

Sarah was finally calming down, closing her eyes and resting her head against Snow's shoulder.

"It's ok Sarah. Everything is fine. Everything is going to be fine." Snow said softly, still trying to relax her sister.

Cora didn't answer Regina as she stood and stared at the trio on the ground.

Slowly Sarah lifted her head and stared directly into Cora's eyes.

"You're not my grandma."

************************Alternative Fairy Tale Land*****************************

Cora suddenly fell from her horse and to the ground as her heart suddenly clenched madly.

Instantly her children were by her side, along with Emma.

"Mom are you ok?!" James' voice was laced with worry as he watched his mother clutch her chest.

Regina and Emma's hands clutching at Cora. Neither of them having been prepared to jump off their horses, both were breathing hard.

"It's Sarah." Cora knew instantly.

"What?!" Regina exclaimed as Cora fought against the feeling of her heart being held by a vice.

"MOM!" David yelled as he dove and grabbed her before she fell backwards.

"We have to find her! We have to!" Cora exclaimed as David wiped away his mother's red hair from her face. Cora tried to stand but David would not let her move.

"Mom please stop!" David held her thrashing body until she suddenly stopped writhing in pain and breathed normally.

"What was that?" Emma asked with her infamous shocked face.

"Sarah...it was Sarah." Cora said as Regina wiped away the sweat from her mother's brow.

"How's that possible? Why would Sarah have anything to do with..." David began to ask before Cora cut him off almost guiltily.

"I taught her."

The statement caused the family to remain silent as they understood the implication.

"You promised..." Regina began, trying hard to suppress her anger at exactly what this meant.

"It was only for her protection. I wasn't the only one to ever practice dark magic! I was only trying to protect her. It was only to be used for her protection." Cora stated with wounded eyes at her daughter.

Emma was the only one to also make a bigger connection then everyone else.

"Wait...if...if it was Sarah doing that to you...doesn't she have to be close by?" Emma said as she then straightened and turned looking around at the woods around them.

Cora shook her head. "No. No I'm afraid it means she's not here at all."

It took her mother looking at her pointedly for Regina to understand what it meant.

"It means she's in another world." Regina said with a furrowed brow as her heart began to pound.

"Dimension sweet heart. One where there's another version of me there. Apparently this other version must have done something to her, otherwise I wouldn't have felt the pain."

The word pain made all of them well aware of what had happened.

"We need my father." It was Baelfire who voiced what none of them were willing to even fathom.

"Do you think he can really help us? Even after this whole time?" Emma asked her husband.

"Yeah...Yeah I think he can." Bae said as adjusted Henry in his hold.

Regina felt her stomach knot at the idea of her daughters being in another dimension where her mother was still using black magic.

One of her biggest fears coming to fruition.

"Baelfire. i need you to bring your father back here as fast as possible. We know that wherever they went, the way in should be nearby. We'll continue to search, and if we find it we will go through." Regina stated and then held up her hand as she saw everyone about to protest.

"It's not up for discussion. If Snow and Sarah are in another world where they are in danger...I won't sit here and twiddle my thumbs. If they need me like I think they do I'm not going to waste time." Regina spoke with firmness as only a royal could.

Emma knew exactly how her grandmother felt.

Their family was in trouble and no one could stop them from finding them.

Emma looked over to her father to see him nodding his head.

Cora slowly stood upright in the usual confident way that she carried herself. "Wherever she is, we need to get to her soon. If she was able to use dark magic against me the spell is weak where she is.

All nodded, knowing exactly what spell Cora was referring to.

"What happens if the spell wears off?" Bae asked, unsure of the consequences.

The entire family shared one worried look.

"You don't want to know." Emma said as she closed her eyes against the very idea of the spell wearing off.

******************Back To The Main World*******************************

Cora's eyes switched from Sarah's to Snow's, expecting to see the devastation that had been present when she had told her about being responsible for her mother's death.

Instead Cora saw confusion and shock.

"Why would you do that? Why would you try and take Sarah's heart!" Snow's expression changing from shock to anger.

Cora said nothing as her eyes went to her daughter's.

Regina, her daughter, that had placed herself between Cora and the two other young woman.

Cora had seen this only once before.

The way she physically shielded the girls from her.

The way her eyes sparked in that moment of hatred, fear, and sadness.

Regina said nothing as she looked back at Snow and Sarah to see if they were alright, her hands grazing Snow's throat.

The worried look on her face revealing to Cora something that Regina herself had not realized. Something that seemed to build anger in Cora like the moment she understood her daughter had been planning to run away with a stable boy.

Regina loved Snow.

It felt like a knife had twisted in Cora's gut as she realized just exactly why her daughter had tried to destroy Snow all these years.

The real reason.

One that she herself had experienced.

Betrayal can only wound your soul, when you loved the person that betrayed you.

There it was.

In Regina's eyes.

Cora understood now that her daughter had not learned anything at all.

Years of experienced still had not changed her daughters heart.

It didn't matter though.

Cora was there to help her daughter. To show her that she needed to protect her heart from Snow.

"I know that look on your face. Whatever your thinking of doing, I swear Grandma you better think twice before you cause any mischief around me."

Cora looked repulsed as Sarah spoke to her.

"I'm not your grandmother. I don't even know who you are." Cora's words making both Snow and Regina flinch.

"Wow! I'm impressed you didn't giggle and call me a 'foolish girl.' I guess I'm not use to your bitchiness being directed towards me, otherwise I wouldn't love my grandmother as much as I seem to dislike you." Sarah didn't comment on Cora's actual words. Almost as if she didn't care what Cora had said.

Without waiting for Snow or her mother and stood and actually turned her back on Cora.

The gesture was not lost on Cora.

Unlike Snow this other girl showed a confidence and a demeanor that Cora naturally could respect.

"I don't know who you think you are..." Cora was about to launch into her rant when Sarah turned rapidly and got in Cora's face.

"I'm your granddaughter! Your GRANDDAUGHTER! You know what that means?! It means I know all the little secrets that you might be keeping from everyone! You know...like how you would let Rumpelstiltskin stick his tongue down your throat!"

Cora lashed out once more, but Regina's hands whipped up and separated the two once more before something happened that couldn't be undone.

"Don't touch her!" Regina said in a deadly voice.

Cora had never had the voice directed towards her, it caused her to pause briefly, just long enough for Sarah to say one more thing.

"I love you Grandma. But I'm not going to stand back and watch you hurt the ones you love the most. Love may be weakness to you, but it's also the strongest thing in all the realms. And no matter how far you try and push me aside...I'm going to be here trying to make you feel how strong it makes you."

The words made Cora pause, the same way Regina's had standing over the coffin.

It had been so long since the words 'I love you' had been said to her. The delusion that she had had in her youth had made her heart harden in a way that no one could have known.

She had changed because of it.

Cora had dedicated her life to protect the things she loved most, and she had done things that she knew were wrong. But she had done them out of love.

This Sarah...whoever this girl was seemed to know things she shouldn't.

For the first time in years...Cora stared back into eyes that cared for her.

But could she let herself accept that care?

Was it possible for her to go back? To change a lifetime of experience and hurt.

Staring into Sarah's eyes, Cora didn't know if she could.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm waiting for the next episode of the show to see where I can take this story. I'm interested in Cora's back story, and think whatever the show brings I can tie in nicely with this story. Please God...don't let Rumple be Regina's father...that's all I ask! That and for them not to kill Regina. As always...please review!


	8. Duh! Hello Writers!

Author's note: Apparently I was so pissed off that I typed up the new chapter in less than an hour! Tell me if this detail of the story didn't get over looked when Rumple was dying folks!

* * *

Before either Snow or Sarah could say another word, both mother and grandmother vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Both would stay there for hours before realizing that whatever their grandmother had wanted to do, she had somehow convinced their mother to do it.

They waited.

Hours. And hours.

Neither of them knew what to say or do about what had happened.

In the end nothing needed to be said.

Both had somehow known why their grandmother was acting so cold.

After those hours had passed. Sarah had suddenly felt extremely sick.

Snow had not gone out to look for her mother for that reason alone.

Her sister's side was where she stayed as Sarah slowly became sicker and sicker.

Snow sat by her sister and let tears of frustration and pain fall.

Whatever was happening, it was killing Sarah.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at Snow.

"We need to find them."

Snow had not waited for another word to come out of Sarah's mouth.

Carrying her sister, and walking through the streets of the town the watched from a distance as their mother ran into a small building.

"What's going on?!" Snow asked almost out of breath to her sister.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we'll find it in that building." Sarah said with certainty.

Approaching the store as fast as Snow could drag Sarah, both entered the semi destroyed store.

Moving with Snow, Sarah forced herself to keep going, even as everything in her was about to give out.

As soon as they moved into the room, they watched as their mother stuck her hand into Cora's chest from behind.

Neither women could even scream out before Cora suddenly almost seemed to faint backwards but caught herself, only just.

Cora must have smiled at her daughter for the first time with love in her eyes, with the way Regina had said 'mother' and smiled widely.

Regina watched as her mother revealed the poison that had somehow transferred to her own chest.

"Mom what have you done?!" Snow asked in a scared voice before Sarah almost threw herself at her grandmother.

There was almost no time left, barely any breath left in her, but she thrust her hand in her grandmother's chest and slowly began to pump her grandmother's heart.

Regina falling down beside the duo and murmuring

Rumple stood as a girl he had never seen somehow used black magic.

"Snow. I'm dying." Sarah whispered as her grandmother looked up into her eyes.

The sudden spark of sadness and love in them almost crushing Sarah's barely there heart.

That was when Mary Margaret yelled as she came in the door followed by David.

It was then that Regina realized what had happened.

"You did this."

The anger and rage in that moment outweighed all others in all of their lifetimes.

But Sarah couldn't have cared less, she was using all of the energy she had in her to keep her grandmother's heart beating.

"Snow..."

Barely making the name come out of her mouth - it was like a siren's call to Snow.

Without flinching Snow whipped out a dagger and put it to Mary Margaret's throat.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Snow screamed into her counterparts face.

"I'm soo sorry!" Mary Margaret was already crying in regret.

"She lit a candle. One that would switch Rumple's life with hers." The anger in David's own voice not going unnoticed by no one.

But the horror on Regina's face showed clearly just what Mary Margaret had done.

David's phone rang and by the ringtone knew who it was.

"EMMA! Are you ok?" David asked, but was cut off by Snow.

"Where is she?!" Snow asked about her daughter.

David nodded as he listened to Emma explain.

"She's near the well, by the bike path." David passed on the information.

"What well?" Snow asked confused.

It was then Mary Margaret turned whiter then snow.

Suddenly it hit her. How she could have saved Rumple's life without killing Cora.

"The wishing well. The water of Lake Nostos."

Snow eased the dagger away from Mary Margret's throat.

"Wait. The water from Lake Nostos can..." Snow began, but Regina knew immediately what the water could do.

In a flash Regina was at the well and throwing the bucket down the well. Using a quick flick of her wrist the bucket was back up and in her hands.

Black smoke surrounded her once more and she was kneeling beside Sarah and her mother.

Regina wasted no time and cupped the water into her hand and down her mother's throat.

It was just in time too.

Sarah's body could take no more and was about to fall over when her mother took some water and quickly poured some into her mouth.

Seconds turned slowly as both Sarah and Cora opened their eyes...completely healed.

* * *

As Cora began to open her eyes, Sarah slowly pulled her hand out of her grandmother's chest.

Though both were healed, the strain on Sarah had been far too great.

Sarah was about to fall to the side when Cora reached up and pulled Sarah down to her.

"Mother?" Regina asked in a child like way.

"I'm alright." Cora said as she rocked Sarah in her arms.

Sarah didn't resist the call of sleep that her body demanded. If anything in her grandmother's hold the sense of safety and care that she had always felt by her seemed to lull her faster into sleep.

"What happened?" Cora asked Regina.

But Regina was glaring daggers at Mary Margret.

Snow still had the dagger close to her throat, but slowly backed away to look at her with disgust.

"You did this didn't you?! You almost killed our grandmother..." Snow said as pieces of the puzzle started to click into place. "Why would you do that? WHY?!" Snow yelled at the idea of hurting someone she loved soo much.

"To protect my family."

It was whispered out. Barely even said.

"SHE IS FAMILY!" Snow exploded. "She's your husband's mother."

"YOU say! You say she's David's mother, but we don't know that for sure. And she's evil! She killed my mother!" The anguish in Mary Margret's voice heard by all in the room.

Odd thing would be that Snow didn't even wince at the words. As if she...

"You...you knew she killed..." Mary Margret couldn't even get out the words. The idea of knowing and forgiving...it was what she had always believed in, what she always thought she was able to do.

Not but a few minutes ago she had done the complete opposite.

Snow stood almost regally in front of Mary Margret. One would say that it was the same posture Regina used.

"There are things that both of us have taken from the other. But we both gave each other our forgiveness. Maybe for you she has never been a grandmother. But for me..." Snow sucked in a deep breath, "she's saved my life. Even after what she did, I love her."

Regina was shocked from the speech. Her mouth was open with shock at the words.

Cora, who was listening to the whole discussion said nothing as she herself found her emotions in a complete jumble. The things she had done for power, the way she had manipulated her own child...so many thoughts were whizzing around in her mind. Yet Snow White's words penetrated the distorted mess of her mind. And even she was shocked at the words.

"You don't...can't understand...what she's been through." Snow furrowed her brow as she thought of all the things her grandmother had told her. All of the things, private and personal things that she had never even spoken to Regina about, her grandmother had told her. Because of what had happened. Because she realized what she had been becoming.

"Don't judge her so easily. People can surprise you."

"For God sakes Snow! Why do you always make things so complicated! Leave the woman that was heartless alone! It's not like you could have made better choices if you didn't have yours!" Sarah's drowsy voice drifted up from against her grandmother.

Snow automatically rolled her eyes at her sister.

Regina gave a tentative smirk at Sarah's words, still reeling from what had almost happened.

Cora gave a little laugh and a small smile came to her lips again.

Sarah settled back into her grandmother's arms, exhausted but happy that she had been there.

Snow shook her head.

"First birthday she's ever fallen asleep before midnight."

Until that moment Rumpelstiltskin had said nothing, waiting for the other shoe to drop. But the words that this other Snow had said, let alone that their ways another Snow, sparked an interest that Rumple couldn't squash.

One question to be more precise.

And as hard as he tried to keep quiet, the question came out.

"How old is she?"

Snow turned and for the first time looked at this dimensions Rumpelstiltskin.

The answer shocking and explaining so much.

"28."

* * *

Regina didn't know what to make of the situation.

On one hand, Mary Margret had once again betrayed her, and had it not been for Sarah would have lost her mother for good.

She would have been alone again.

Looking at her mother then, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of Regina's soul.

For the first time in her life, her mother had a glow about her.

Exuding something soo strong she never would have believed it possible.

As Sarah lay sleeping in Cora's arms, Regina thought back to hours ago when she had allowed both Snow and Sarah to do the same.

Something in Regina knew that the girls were not hers.

But the immediate pull she had felt.

The something deep in her knowing that they were hers in some way.

"Mom are you ok?" Snow asked suddenly in front of Regina.

Snow's hand barely touching her mother's chin as her worried eyes scanned her face.

It shocked her just how much this Snow seemed to care for her.

Snow was worried when her mother didn't answer her. Looking up she looked at Rumple.

Still taken aback by the double vision of two Snow's, Rumpelstiltskin stared at the woman like she was going to attack him at any moment.

"I don't know what mess you got into Rum. But if it hurt my mother in any way I _swear_..." Snow began but stopped when Rumple raised his hand.

"Wait...what did you call me?" The nickname completely catching Rumple off guard.

"Rum...at least that's what we call you where we are from. Sarah gave you the nickname when she was little." Snow explained.

"No she didn't." Rumple immediately responded.

Snow looked confused for a second before shaking her head with a small smile.

"Yes she did. Since she was born you've been like a father to her. Well...besides James and David of course. But they're more like over protective brothers to her." Snow thought out loud as her head tilted up and her eyes looked up at nothing.

Tingles traveled up and down Rumple's spine.

He had not heard someone call him that nickname in over three hundred years.

Whoever the girl was...she was a possible threat. No matter what this other Snow said.

But then something happened that no one ever expected.

Something that left all in the room completely shocked.

Snow turned and looked down at her grandmother and sister and waved a hand at the duo.

Magic swirled and the two suddenly vanished.

Above all Mary Margret stood with a slack jaw and a heart that pounded.

"Did...did you just use magic?" David asked with an equally slack jawed mouth.

Snow looked at David with a look that read 'did you really just ask me that.'

"Yes." Snow said slowly out politeness.

"Who taught you magic?" Regina asked with wide eyes.

At this Snow laughed. "You did mom."

Turning back to Rumple Snow again addressed him.

"You helped of course, but mom kept me from going into the dark magics that you wanted to teach me. You always told mother it was for my protection."

Regina and Rumpelstiltskin were both trying to figure out what would cause both of them in this other dimension to do something like that.

"Protection from what?" Rumple asked with a bewildered look.

Snow's glowing smile at her memories of that time vanished at the question.

The change was immediate and all in the room noticed.

Turning back to her mother Snow looked pleadingly at her mother.

"Can we talk about this later?"

Though angry at Mary Margret, Regina felt a maternal tug at the look on Snow's face.

Nodding her head, Regina soon found Snow in her arms once more with her head buried under her chin.

Regina didn't understand the instinct in her at that moment.

The overwhelming urge to protect Snow overtook her.

A complete opposite of wanting to hurt and exact revenge upon Mary Margret.

None of it made sense.

Again there was a cloud of black smoke and both were gone, leaving the other three in the store completely baffled of what had just happened in front of their eyes.

* * *

Author's note: Ok! Now what do you think of my story line? It's getting good right? Well...you know the drill people...let me know if you liked it...and I'll add more to this chapter tomorrow! :D


	9. A Brother and A Sister

Author's Note: **PLEASE READ!** What Henry does at the end of this chapter is from a comedian, it is not my joke. But it fit so well I couldn't help but use it.

* * *

Cora had half a smile on her face as she continued to bask in the warmth of her granddaughter.

It had been so long since she had emotions other than hate or anger.

For the first time in so long...since ever...Cora allowed herself to feel love for her grandchild.

As she held Sarah she found it hard to laugh once more at the overwhelming feeling.

Cora wanted to laugh at the moment but knew it would disturb Sarah, so she just played with Sarah's hair.

Closing her eyes she let herself soak it all in.

"Hypnotizing isn't it?" Snow said from the doorway.

Cora at first was startled by the voice but soon relaxed as she recognized who it was.

Snow smiled at Cora as she watched Sarah sleep soundly in the arms of a woman that had tried to kill them not hours ago.

"She breathes so quietly when she sleeps. Sarah's been that way since she was a baby. Always...so quiet when she sleeps." Snow smiled as she reminisced about all those years ago.

Regina stayed behind Snow, wanting to hear about her daughter as much as possible.

"I remember the day she was born like it was yesterday. I...I remember sneaking into her nursery that first night." Snow said the words with a happy smirk on her face.

Regina's stomach tightened in fear by the words, but soon the knot loosened completely at Snow's words.

"All it took was that first look at her...and I fell in love with her." Snow said as she looked over Sarah as she continued to sleep peacefully.

Regina's heart swelled at Snow's words. Gratitude and longing almost overwhelming her in that moment. Not having experienced the joy of her daughter being born, but having to hear from Snow what it would have been like.

Snow closed her eyes then.

"I remember the room being dark when I went up to the crib. She was...she was soo beautiful. And I could barely hear her breathing...so I stood there in the dark...just as quiet as I could. And I listened to her breathe."

Cora smiled the lump in her own throat at the words as she herself listened to Sarah breathing against her.

Snow opened her eyes and looked at her sister, placing her head against the door frame.

"Grandpa Henry walked in and found me just staring down at her. And then he said something that has stayed with me to this day." Snow said with a smile on her face.

Hearing her father's name Regina waited with interest to know what her father had said to Snow.

"He said...'in this life...you'll have no greater responsibility then protecting your sister.' I was only twelve then but I knew what he was telling me was serious. He wasn't ever really a man to say things uselessly. So I knew what he was telling me was important."

Regina couldn't stop her tears in that moment even if she wanted to...nothing could have.

"He said one day I would be queen...but no matter what I did...from that moment on I was going to be a big sister. That no matter what we had to protect each other. He said people would try to divide us...or turn us against each other...but I couldn't let them. Because from that moment on Sarah would look up to me. That she was mine as much as she was mother's." Snow said the last words with tears in her own eyes.

Moments passed in silence after Snow's speech. No one quiet knowing what to say.

All of them lost in their own little thoughts when the front door opened.

"MOM...what's going...on?" Henry asked haltingly as he saw Snow standing close to his mother and another woman he had never seen sitting on a couch with a person sleeping on her.

"Henry! Wait!" Emma yelled as she followed Henry through the door, grabbing Henry's shirt.

Of course the yelling caused Sarah to jerk suddenly, but Cora immediately knew what to do.

Cora started to hum a melody and bring Sarah's head back down, and almost immediately she settled back down against her grandmother. Snow was not staring at them though. Instead she was staring at Emma, noticing how much older her daughter was here.

Emma suddenly let go of Henry's shirt and stood rigid as she heard the melody.

"Where'd you hear that?" Emma asked in a strange voice.

"Hear what?" Cora said softly as not to disturb Sarah, not looking up at Emma.

It was strange in that moment how something so small could trigger such a huge memory for Emma.

The melody that Cora had been humming...Emma remembered it.

When she was still little and scared of her new surroundings, it was a tune she would hear in her mind. It had comforted her and lulled her to sleep more times then she could count.

Strange how Cora just now hummed it to Sarah.

"That song. Where did you hear that song?" Emma's voice going up as it often did when she was afraid.

It was then that Cora looked up with a confused look on her face.

"My mother sang it to me when I was little. A lullaby she made for me on nights when I couldn't sleep." Cora answered honestly. No need to lie about something so trivial.

Emma didn't what shocked her more. Cora singing a lullaby that she would hear in her head as a child, or the fact that she realized that Cora herself had had a sweet mother.

Emma shook her head and refocused herself to what was going on.

Now was not the time to dwell on those things.

Henry stepped closer to Cora and stared at the woman with hesitance.

"Are...are you Cora?" Henry asked nervously.

Cora smiled at the young boy. Knowing full well who he was. "I am. And...you're Henry. My daughter's son."

Henry smiled a little shyly at the words. But Henry's curiosity of the other woman made him continue to question Cora.

"Who is she? Is she your daughter?" Henry asked motioning toward Sarah.

Snow, Regina, and Cora laughed at the question, knowing just how weird the answer would sound to Henry.

"No. This apparently is my granddaughter. Your sister." Cora answered with a small smile of amusement at the shock on Henry's face.

Henry turned and stared at Regina for a few seconds in complete shock. "You have a daughter?"

Regina tried to answer. She really did. But the ache in her heart that told her that Sarah really wasn't HER daughter, but another version of her, hurt to much to voice out loud.

But Snow saved Regina from such pain as she moved towards Henry with a huge smile on her face.

"Well technically she has two daughters...but I bet you call me grandma here." Snow said as she placed her hand on Henry's face.

Henry scrunched up his eyebrows before it hit him. "Oh yeah...I guess technically you are my sister. Which just makes our family soo much more complicated."

The joke made everyone laugh slightly.

Henry tilted his head at Snow as he became aware of what exactly Snow had said.

"Wait...what do you mean _here?_ Mary Margret you haven't forgotten who you are again have you?" Henry asked with worry.

Snow's smile slid off her face for a second at the name but replaced it at the worried question.

"No I'm...I'm not Mary Margret. I'm Snow White...just...not your Snow White." Snow explained with pauses as she herself tried not to work out the explanation.

Henry's curious stare forced Snow to continue.

"I'm from a different dimension. One where...well...your mother doesn't hate me." Snow said with a half shrug.

That's when Emma's eyes widened comically as they did when she was extremely shocked.

"Your...your...wait what?" Emma asked in bafflement.

Regina and Snow laughed. Snow moved towards her daughter and just stared at the grown woman in front of her. Raising her hands she brushed aside Emma's hair and stared at her daughter.

"My God! Your a grown woman!" Snow said as tears formed in her eyes.

And it was like all those weeks ago when Emma had learned who her parents really were.

Feeling the tightness in her chest, she allowed Snow to once more hold her in a hug.

"Soo..." Henry attempted once more to find out what was going on, "why are you here? I mean...mom didn't bring you here to..."

A chorus of no's rang out from Regina, Cora and Snow. All of them realizing where Henry's thoughts were going.

"No. Sarah and I were running from danger when we suddenly found ourselves here." Snow explained.

It was the wording and lack of doubt that raised flags for Regina.

Snow was hiding something. Exactly what she didn't know, but something in the way she said the words with such surety...Regina believed that Snow and Sarah either had figured out how they had arrived here, or they knew from the beginning how they had made their way into Storybrooke.

Henry looked back at the woman he now knew to be called Sarah and studied her.

"She wasn't in my book." Henry said as he tried to figure out who Sarah could be.

Snow of course furrowed her brow. "What book?"

Emma feeling the need to keep 'the book' a secret from Snow quickly tried to change the subject.

"Have you figured out a way to get back home?" Emma asked Snow and then looked to Regina to see if any attempt at all had been made.

But what happened next shocked Emma too much to ask another question.

Snow laughed and walked back to Regina and hugged her. "It may not be my real home, but this is home." Snow said as once more felt the comfort of her mother's hold.

Emma and Henry stood slack jawed as Regina...the evil queen...wrapped her arms around Snow and smiled softly at Snow's words.

Emma tried to get words out...her mouth moved but nothing came out. Henry though was able to say the one thing Emma couldn't seem to form.

"Your dimension must be REALLY different from ours."

Snow and Regina giggled slightly as they both had come to that conclusion back at the pawn shop.

Emma was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Regina wasn't trying to kill her mother. In fact it looked as if Regina was lovingly holding her. Which Emma tried to find some evil plan that Regina could be plotting to do something like that without looking ready to murder.

Because in that second Regina had a soft look on her face. The one's she would get when she talked or mentioned Henry.

That look was on her face at the moment as she held Snow.

When Regina looked up towards Emma though, her eyes darkened. Emma furrowed her brow until she felt Mary Margret step up next to her.

Snow felt the instant her mother stiffened, and knows without looking who has just walked into the home.

Pulling away from Regina, Snow turns and address her other self.

"Hello Mary. Trying to kill my Grandmother again soo soon?" Snow says as she crosses her arms in a perfect imitation of Regina.

Noticing Mary Margret's tear filled eyes did nothing to stop the anger Snow felt towards her.

Closing her eyes Mary Margret again tried to apologize. "I'm soo sor..."

"Save it!" Both Regina and Snow raised there voices angrily.

Again Sarah jerked and looked up with a yawn to see what was going on.

"Oh...well...that explains why Snow's angry." Sarah said tiredly continuing to yawn as her body began to rouse itself from the little sleep it had received.

Finally with her eyes completely open she saw the boy standing not soo far from her.

Seconds passed, then Sarah's eyes widened.

Jumping up from her grandmother's hold she pointed at him. "OH MY GOD YOUR HENRY! You look soo much like Bae!" Sarah exclaimed and then rushed to Henry.

"Look at you! You're gonna grow up to be a knight by the looks of it! I bet your fast like Uncle David." Sarah exclaimed as she moved Henry like he was a doll. Inspecting him with such exuberance that no one even thought to stop her.

Henry was just too shocked to protest.

Spinning him around to take a good look at Henry's face Sarah smiled mischievously.

"Where I come from you're my great nephew! But here your my brother! Which means as your older sister it is my obligation to corrupt you and make you into a man!"

"SARAH!" It seemed as if everyone yelled at her for the words...but Henry smiled back with amusement and maybe...just maybe some happiness.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

Henry let out a little laugh at the action.

"Yeah...I guess...I guess you are my sister." Henry said with a real smile. One that lit up his eyes.

Neither Emma or Regina had witnessed that particular smile until that moment.

"Come on! Right now YOU have to teach ME about this place. I want to know as much as possible! Everything and anything Henry!"

With the way Sarah spoke so enthusiastically to Henry, it seemed that Henry was caught in Sarah's enthusiasm and nodded his head as Sarah put her arm over Henry's shoulder and began to walk passed Mary and Emma and out the door.

Regina felt a smile tug at her lips at the sight of them, despite what Sarah had said about corrupting Henry.

For the first time in a long time Henry actually looked genuinely happy.

And for the first time her heart didn't twist...because he generally looked happy when he was with Emma.

"Mom! Henry's taking me to the diner to show me what a hamburger is! Is that alright?!" Sarah yelled from the doorway.

Vivid memories of the last time Sarah was in the diner suddenly sprang to her mind.

"Sarah...DO NOT GET RUBY GOING..." Regina had begun to yell in her 'mom' voice when Sarah popped her head back in the open doorway with a huge smile on her face.

"But mom that's what I live for!" Sarah said and then bounced her eyebrows at Regina.

Snow covered her mouth to hide the laugh that burst from her.

Even Mary Margret had to stifle a giggle as she too remembered the incident at the diner.

With that Sarah and Henry left with a laugh.

Emma stared worriedly at the open door and turned to Regina pointing at the door.

"Do I need to worry..." Emma tried to sound less concerned about Sarah with her son than she really was.

Oddly it wasn't Snow or Regina who defended Sarah...but Mary Margret.

"No. Sarah just has a tendency to cause mischief around Red." Mary said with a small smirk.

Emma nodded her head and said nothing to that.

Cora stood up from the couch, and both Emma and Mary Margret instantly were on alert.

"Grandma why don't you go lie down. I can only imagine how drained you are right now." Snow walked over to her grandmother before anyone could say anything.

Snow had laced her fingers through Cora's.

Cora looked down at both of their hands and knew in that moment that this girl loved her.

"I envy her." Cora said as she held onto Snow's hand a little tighter.

"Envy who?" Snow with her classic confused look.

Cora looked up into Snow's eyes.

Reading in them what she had read in Sarah's.

Love.

Pure and unwavering.

"Your grandmother. I mean," Cora smiled at herself, "your grandmother from your dimension."

Snow smiled widely.

"But you are her. Things may have been different here. But your heart proves that you are both one and the same."

The words resounded in the room.

All of them reflecting on those words.

Questioning for the first time if that were true...why had so much bad happened to them in their own dimension?

* * *

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Sarah yelled loudly as the music played in her ears.

Henry's smile was huge as he held the mp3 player his mother had given him as Sarah held the headphones in her ears.

"IS THIS MAGIC TOO?" Sarah yelled her question.

Henry saw how many people were looking at them and lowered the volume on the player.

"It's science. It's like a small computer that stores music." Henry tried to explain.

Sarah furrowed her brow. "What's a computer?"

Henry let out a long sigh.

The next hour proved to be very fun for Henry as he showed Sarah what a computer was, the internet, and television. Sarah fell in LOVE with television.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are?! I mean...where I come from I get into a bunch of trouble just to have something to do! But here...here you have all of these things that could keep you entertained for a lifetime!" Sarah exclaimed as she watched the movie that Henry had chosen to show her.

"Yeah...but after a while, you want to talk with real people." Henry said in a semi sad way.

It caught Sarah's attention immediately.

Closing the laptop that Ruby had lent them, after Sarah had made another few jokes at, Sarah looked across the booth at Henry.

"Henry...is something wrong? I...I know you may not know me but...you are my family. You can tell me anything." Sarah said with concern.

Henry shook his head, not even able to explain what he was feeling or how to start to explain what he had been going through.

Sarah waited a few seconds.

"Is it about mom?"

Henry fiddled with the strap on his book bag and nodded his head slightly.

Ruby couldn't help but listen in on the conversation as her supernatural hearing overheard what they were discussing. Discreetly she looked up at the pair in the booth in the corner of the cafe, but quickly looked back at her task, not wanting either of the two to know she was listening in.

"She made people think I was crazy. Because of the curse, no one knew they were in one. Everytime I tried to tell people about who they really were...everyoone thought I was crazy!" Henry suddenly said with anger and moisture in his eyes.

Sarah sat with a saddened look on her face as she understood exactly what Henry meant.

"You mean you don't have any friends?" Sarah asked in a small voice.

Henry shook his head no.

Sarah's usual good mood slipped away at this tidbit of information.

"I'm sorry Henry." Sarah said sincerely.

"It's her fault. If she wasn't the Evil Queen and cursed everyone, then everyone would still be in fairy tale land, and everyone would have been happy." Henry said with a little heat.

Out of everything though, Sarah was caught on the fact that Henry had called their mother evil.

"Henry...you really don't know what evil is...trust me."

Henry looked up from the table top at Sarah at the comment.

Sarah took one deep breathe before she looked at Henry once more.

"I read your book."

Henry smiled.

"It's why I knew about the curse." Henry said with a little victorious smile.

But Sarah didn't smile back.

What she had read in the book making her sad beyond anything in her life. And that was saying something for Sarah.

"Do you...do you remember the part where Snow has her love for David removed?" Sarah asked.

Henry nodded his head, as Ruby tried to move dishes quietly to hear what Sarah was saying.

"Well...I learned not so long ago that Mom...your mom...was in love with someone."

Henry's brow furrowed suddenly.

"I think he died...and I think mom blamed Snow for his death."

Henry shook his head. "That's not in the book."

Sarah shook her head, "No, but Mom and Snow made me leave the room when Mom said something."

Henry and Ruby both seemed to hold their breaths at that.

"I...I think she was his one true love. That she didn't really love my father the king. I think that's why she hates your grandmother." Sarah confided to Henry.

Henry slowly let what Sarah was saying sink in. Ruby was even trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Remember the way Snow acted...when she didn't love David anymore. What if...what if that's why mom's acting the way she is? What if instead of wanting to stop loving him...that him being gone create this huge hole in her heart? And ever since then...revenge and anger have been the only thing keeping her going? I read in your book that's how Snow acted when she couldn't feel love for David anymore. She wasn't her anymore...she was a shadow of herself."

Henry's young mind tried to wrap around the idea. That his mother could possibly be suffering like Snow had.

It was a lot for Henry to take in.

Ruby though understood immediately what Sarah was trying to say, and couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach_._

"All I know Henry is the woman I know loves Snow with everything in her. And my sister is proving that your mom is more than capable of loving her too."

The words drifted in the air.

"But she's still capable of bad things! She could have changed! She didn't! She won't leave my mom alone until she has me to herself." Henry said as he remembered the last few weeks.

Sarah looked down at the table top and then back up at Henry.

"Henry. You are the only one here that ever loved her back. If she thinks that someone can take away your love for her...she's going to do everything in her power to stop it."

"But if she wants to prove to me that she's changing..." Henry tried to explain his reasoning.

"Henry! Don't you understand that she thinks YOU don't love her anymore! She thinks you choose Emma. Henry...she thinks she's lost everything. And with losing you she has nothing else to lose. And that makes a person extremely dangerous! Good or bad a person is capable of doing horrible things when they THINK they've lost everything." Sarah couldn't tell Henry just exactly how she knew all of this. All she could do was hope that Henry was old enough to understand the implications of her words.

Henry looked like he was lost in thought, while Ruby at the counter realized just how foolish and perilous they had been about taking Henry from Regina.

Ruby knew immediately that Sarah was right. Regina had felt instantly threatened by Emma taking Henry. Emma breaking the curse had almost seemed less important to her then losing Henry. Maybe they really had gone about things all wrong.

"I just don't want you to look at her like she's pure evil Henry...because I can guarantee you one thing. You really don't know what true evil is." Sarah could barely say the last sentence.

Henry saw the tears form in Sarah's eyes, and didn't understand why Sarah would cry after those words.

Sarah regained control of herself, shaking away memories and thoughts to come back to what she really wanted to ask Henry.

"Because you're my brother here, and because family for me is more important than anything...I wanted to ask for your help. I..I have a plan...and I was wondering if you would help me with it?" Sarah looked up with a small smile at Henry.

Henry smiled back as he realized what this could mean.

"Like a secret mission?" Henry asked with no restraint in excitement.

Sarah laughed. "Yep! But you must make an oath with me about the mission! This is very serious business Henry!" Sarah bounced her eyebrows up and down making Henry smile widely.

Sarah got out of the booth and extended her arm out.

"An oath of brotherhood and sisterhood! Let us both swear to cause mischief and make those we love laugh and forget themselves! To be as silly and childish as sisters and brothers should! Make this oath with me today and from this day forward we shall change our family for the better...by making them laugh and be generally annoyed with us!" Sarah again bounced her eyebrows up and down making Henry laugh and giggle as he too jumped out of the booth and placed his hand on top of Sarah's.

"Do you Henry Mills make this oath with me?!" Sarah asked with a huge smile.

Henry nodded his head firmly.

"I do."

* * *

Cora had gone to the guest bedroom not shortly after Snow suggested.

Emma could do nothing but watch in almost horror as Snow kissed Cora on the cheek before leaving Cora to come back into the living room.

Mary Margret felt like her heart wouldn't stop constricting at the sight of a living Cora. She had thought for sure she had killed the woman. The woman that had killed her mother.

Revenge for her mother's death had been the only thing truly motivating her to strike out against Cora. And after Cora had killed Johanna it had sealed Mary Margret's decision to do the unthinkable.

Closing her eyes she let a tear fall as she thanked whatever had brought Sarah and Snow here to stop Cora's death. Because if Cora had died...Mary Margret knew there would have been no coming back from it.

Somehow...someway the other her either did not know Cora was responsible for her mother's death...or...or...well...she couldn't think of any good reasoning of how she could have forgiven Cora.

Snow stood beside her mother and reached her hand over and held it firmly in her hand.

Regina couldn't explain why she allowed it. Hell she didn't know why she reciprocated the action. All she knew was that this Snow was hers. This one that held her hand and held tight to her as if she was a lifeline, this one loved her despite all of the horrors she had done.

But something in Regina knew that if Snow loved her in this other dimension, she had not become the evil queen Rumpelstiltskin had wanted.

Emma couldn't help but feel awkward at the sight of Snow holding onto Regina's hand as if she was a little girl.

"So...alot happened while we were gone huh?" Emma tried to relieve the tension with a joke, but as usual Regina was in no mood.

A disgusted laugh left Regina. "Yes. Your mother almost had me kill mine for her. Of course I should have known better. The last time I trusted her with anything I lost the one thing that meant more to me than anything."

Snow tightened her grip on her mother's hand as a lump of regret lodged in her throat.

Regina didn't know why she squeezed Snow's hand back. It may have been as reassurance to her, or because the Snow White holding her hand seemed more than just remorseful. Maybe growing up with the knowledge that she had killed her sister's father had changed her. Maybe keeping the secret itself had eaten away at her.

Mary Margret couldn't help but feel her heart constrict at the sight of Regina and Snow holding hands.

It shouldn't have meant so much.

Them holding hands in that particular moment though...It made Mary Margret know immediately.

She knew how Regina felt for Snow.

Bile in her throat rose as a sudden anger in the pit of her stomach expanded up to her chest.

"Um...ok. Since you killed her father, and the woman that just went to bed in your guest bedroom killed her mother...I'm not exactly feeling sorry for you." Emma said in response to Regina's words.

Snow's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?! Don't talk to your grandmother like that!" Snow said automatically going into 'mom' mode as she realized how different her daughter was in this dimension.

Emma's mouth hung open for a second at the use of grandmother connected to Regina. "Ok. Now that's disturbing. Please never refer to her as that again."

Regina also felt weird at the word, but Snow let go of her hand at that point and walked up to Emma.

"Now you listen here young lady. You will show your grandmother respect with or with out me present. No matter what's happened in the past, she is and will always be my mother."

Emma said nothing as Snow reprimanded her.

"No one gets to choose their parents Emma. But I did." Snow admitted to Emma.

Those words though caused both Regina and Mary Margret to lock eyes.

Mary Margret felt the blush on her neck and cheeks.

It was one of the few things that she had never told anyone.

That she was the one to tell her father that she wished Regina could be her new mother.

Regina saw the blush and her heart stopped. Had Snow been the one to suggest to the king to marry her?

It was as though Snow read her thought as she continued with Emma.

"I told my father that if he had been searching for a mother for me that I had found her." Snow said with a little smile.

"That she was the fairest in all the land. A beauty inside her with a heart as big as the moon itself. I knew the second she held me in her arms that she was suppose to be my mother." Snow was saying the words with urgency. Seeing the doubt in Emma's eyes, as if she had never heard the story before.

But she had.

At least her Emma had.

Her Emma loved her grandmother almost more than she loved her own mother.

Regina couldn't move her eyes away from Mary Margret's as Snow spoke. The confirmation of the words visible in Mary's eyes. The look of panic and shame telling Regina everything she needed to know.

"And you...you should love her."

Emma jerked at those words.

"Not only did she raise me, but she raised your son. Which no one yet has told me why he was raised by her and not by you. But she's raised him as her son, and from the looks of it he has turned into an incredible young man. So no matter what you think...if she had been as evil as everyone says she is, Henry wouldn't be such a great person." Snow slowly reached up and held Emma's chin with two fingers.

Emma swallowed at the words.

They were true.

Emma's eyes finally locked with Snow's.

"I know all about Cora being the one to kill my mother."

Those words caused both Mary Margret and Regina to jerk their heads to look at her.

"And if it wasn't for her, you have no idea..." Snow said as tears formed in her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Regina and Cora saved me from a fate worse then death. And Cora told me everything after they had. She swore to me that she would always protect me, always be my grandmother. The life she took she replaced with her own. And that was more than enough for me." Snow said with a few small nods as she continued to cry.

The words caused a deep worry in Regina.

Regina had thought being brought here and being so close yet so far from her one true love was worse than death. But something had obviously happened when Snow was young. Regina tried to think of something that would make both her and her mother save Snow.

Nothing came to mind.

Mary Margret though...suddenly knew all to well what Snow was talking about.

And in that one moment Snow turned eyes on her, as if to confirm all she had said.

Snow was doing just that, when she saw the look of pure panic on Mary Margret's face.

An unspoken conversation passed between them then. In a few seconds Snow realized what had truly been different between the two dimensions. The one thing that had caused such a huge difference in their worlds.

Strangely it wasn't Sarah, though Snow knew that Sarah had changed many things.

It was her.

Snow White...Mary Margret.

She was the reason everything was different.

"We should go see what Sarah and Henry are up to." Mary Margret said as she immediately turned and almost ran towards the front door.

Regina had watched the two the whole time.

It was a certainty that Mary Margret was keeping something from her.

"I think that's a good idea." Emma said as she moved away from Snow, still trying to come to terms with the fact that somehow Cora and Regina in another place loved and cared for her mother...and her.

She couldn't deal with that at the moment.

* * *

Sarah was whispering in Henry's ear.

Ruby couldn't hear a thing they she was saying and for some reason became anxious.

Sarah was up to something. And after hearing the 'oath' she was suspicious enough to want to know what they were up to.

Henry would get this wide eyed panic look and turn and shake his head violently in a no manner at Sarah.

Sarah though smiled and nodded her head at him every time. The she would go back to whispering in Henry's ear.

Ruby kept on glancing their way when Bae walked into the diner.

He hadn't been looking for Henry, knowing that he had been with Emma. But when Bae saw his son with a grown woman in a booth by himself, he quickly walked towards them.

"Hey Henry, who's your friend?" Bae asked as he sat himself down.

"Ha Ha Bae! Very funny!" Sarah said dully, and then went back to whispering in Henry's ear.

Bae's confusion was visible to Henry, but Henry said nothing as he listened to Sarah's 'plan.'

By then Mary Margret and the other's were walking through the door.

Snow grabbed Mary Margret at that point and stopped her.

"We **need** to talk!"

"Not now." Mary Margret tried to dismiss her, when Emma tried to intervene.

"Why don't you leave her alone right now."

Of course it began a verbal fight, one which Regina herself fell into at the way she talked to Snow.

Everyone around watched as the verbal sparring began, but Sarah only glanced at them and knew the opportunity for her 'plan' to take effect was happening at that moment.

Turning she placed her hands on Henry's shoulders.

"Ok Henry! Operation Hyena is a go!"

Henry's eyes went as wide as saucers, the look nearly identical to his mother's.

"Right now?!" His voice almost screeching in fear.

"Come on Henry! Don't you see it's the perfect opportunity to stop the fighting!" With that Sarah pushed Henry out of the booth and towards the counter.

Henry looked between Sarah, Ruby, and the rest of his family that were fighting at the moment with just words. Which he was incredibly thankful for.

Sarah kept motioning for him to go forward almost desperately, as she too knew it was only a matter of time before someone used magic.

Regina couldn't believe how Emma wasn't willing to let Snow talk with Mary Margret. As far as Emma was concerned Snow was just like Mary Margret. Obviously Snow being more supportive of 'the evil queen' was too much for Emma.

"I find it hard to understand Miss Swan how you could be so judgmental!"

Henry glanced again at Sarah looking extremely nervous.

Sarah though was staring at her mother's hands. Clenched in a way that Sarah had seen a few times to know that something bad was about to happen.

Turning desperate eyes on Henry, Henry saw the fear in them.

Swallowing down his fear, Henry approached the counter where Ruby stood.

Ruby was about to enter the 'fight' when Henry stepped up to her.

Of course Ruby was dressed in her slightly provocative clothing. Oddly her clothes had gone from extremely provocative to bordering on average. But Ruby still had that edge to her. She always had and always would.

At the moment she was torn between defending Mary Margret, but was oddly conflicted about defending her from...well...herself.

That's when she noticed Henry come up to her.

"Hey Ruby." Henry said with a nervous smile.

Ruby thought he was nervous because of the fighting. She smiled back at him with a half smirk.

"Hey Henry. You ok?"

Henry gathered his courage, knowing that he was about to do something he had never done and hoping to God that Ruby didn't kill him.

"Yeah. I...I just wanted to tell you something." Henry swallowed the lump of fear in his throat.

Going up against his mother hadn't been nearly this frightening.

Ruby of course furrowed her brow out of curiousness. What could Henry have to say to her?

"I just wanted to let you know...that seeing you dressed like that..." Henry motioned to Ruby's clothes.

Ruby looked down at herself, and noticed how from Henry's vantage point as she leaned over the counter and exposed her chest to him.

"It makes me feel like a **werewolf** inside!"

Bae and Sarah tried to stop the laugh that bubbled up in them, both covering their mouths to stop the laughing but failing miserably, especially at the sight of a red faced Ruby.

Of course the words had been said loud enough to cause all of the woman in Henry's life to stop fighting and turn and look at Henry with dropped mouths.

It took a few minutes but finally both Regina and Emma recovered.

"HENRY!" Both yelling out at the same time.

Henry had a smile plastered to his face as Ruby blushed furiously and covered herself with her arm, almost hugging herself, and backed away from Henry.

Of course Bae and Sarah were still trying to keep their laughter from being heard, but it was Henry's next actions that caused Sarah to laugh out right.

Henry turned and looked at a shocked Regina and Emma.

"Mom's...**I'm a man**!" Henry exclaimed with arms spread out in a 'what?!' gesture.

Sarah's laughter finally broke through as Bae doubled over trying not to laugh.

Ruby finally gathered herself enough to realize that this was Sarah's doing.

It had been soo long since Regina had actually laughed in true delight. But the sight of her daughter laughing, along with the very idea of Henry doing what he did, made Regina try and suppress the laughter that wanted to bubble out.

Emma also found the situation too surreal, and was trying not to laugh at what her son had said to Ruby.

Both Regina and Emma were failing miserably not to laugh at Henry's antics, but as Sarah's laugh filled the cafe, both happened to look over to see a ticked off Ruby.

Sarah was almost on the floor with how much she was laughing, not paying attention to Ruby at all.

That was until a sudden growl filled the diner.

Sarah stopped laughing almost immediately after the sound filled the diner.

"Oh crap."

* * *

Author's Note: Ok...let's try for FIVE NEW REVIEWS! After that addition to this story...I think I deserve it! FIVE PEOPLE! No Reviews...no update! :P

I did say I was evil!


	10. DifferencesChanges

Author's Note: Ok! Should I do shorter chapters and faster updates? Or should I do longer chapters and slower updates? Plus I still need a good summary for this story and I still don't know how to sum it up. Hopefully I'll think of something soon.

* * *

Snow had immediately acted before Ruby dove at where Sarah had been sitting, and used magic to transport Sarah behind her.

"MOMMOMMOMMOM!" Sarah screamed as she hid behind her mother and both Snow and Mary Margret.

Regina immediately conjured a fireball.

"No!" Both Snow and Mary Margret yelled out as they placed themselves in front of Regina.

Snow faced her mother with outstretched hands in a 'stop there' manner, while Mary Margret approached a now wolf version of Ruby.

"Red...I know you can understand me. You need to calm down." Mary Margret tried to calm the snarling wolf.

The wolf snarled and advanced on the group of women once more.

Granny came out from the kitchen with her shot gun. "What's going on?!"

Stopping short as she saw the wolf in the diner, she did not know what to do.

"Red! Come on! It was only a joke!" Sarah said from behind her mother, not feeling that scared for herself, but for Ruby as her mother **here** was more than just inclined to kill Ruby without a second thought. It was a whole different story from where she was from.

"Come on Ruby! It's me! I know you lost control of yourself and you didn't mean to." Mary Margret said as she slowly continued to move towards Ruby.

Henry had been pulled and pushed behind Bae as Ruby had shifted into her wolf form.

He knew it had been a bad idea!

Sarah moved from behind her mother and pushed both Snow and Mary out of the way and stared down at the wolf.

"Come on Red! What would your mother say if she saw you acting like this!? You better stop before she shows up and then we'll BOTH never hear the end of this!"

The words caused the wolf to suddenly stop and look up at her with aware eyes.

Granny had not said or moved in all that time, not knowing how to defend the others and still not hurt her grandchild, but hearing Sarah say those words made her heartbeat increase.

Mary Margret slowly turned wounded eyes to Sarah, as what the young girl said penetrated her mind, the guilt of what had happened all those years ago - surging to the forefront of her mind.

Regina knew at the look in Mary Margret's eyes that whatever Sarah had said, it had caused her pain.

The wolf slowly morphed back into a very naked Ruby, which Regina of all people covered with a wave of her wrist and a cloud of magic.

Regina pointed her finger at Henry, and motioned for him to go outside.

Knowing at the moment to listen to his mother and not talk back was **key** to how Henry had lived with his mother for years! After what he had caused to happen and the way even Emma was looking at him, he knew better then to argue.

Moving fast, he purposely avoided looking at Ruby, and quickly went outside.

Ruby looked up from her crouched position at Sarah.

"My mother?" Ruby asked, barely raising her voice, afraid of having misheard Sarah.

It took just a few seconds for Sarah to read Ruby's voice.

Despite the joking around, and messing with Ruby, they really were best friends. Snow, Ruby, and her were kind of inseparable in their youth.

Sarah knew that tone of Ruby's voice.

Ruby always used it when she was afraid for her mother or grandmother.

Out of habit, Sarah turned to look at Snow when the sight of Mary Margret stopped her short.

Though Mary Margret seemed different from her sister their expressions were the same. And in that moment Sarah read Mary Margret and knew immediately.

"Sno...Mary...where's Anita?!"

Mary Margret couldn't stop the tears from escaping. The look of remorse and sadness confirming with Sarah without words exactly what Sarah had thought.

Ruby slowly stood.

Sarah turned to a serious looking Red.

"My mother's alive in your world?" The question asked so timidly by the very bold Red.

Sarah couldn't speak at the moment, so she nodded her head.

Snow's eyes widened as she heard the question, Regina saw the sadness fill Snow's face as she slowly turned towards Ruby.

"Oh Red...I'm...I'm soo sorry." Snow said as she moved towards Red and wrapped her in a hug.

Sarah's mind kept shifting back to Henry's book. Nowhere had it mentioned Anita's death.

"Some things aren't in the book..." Sarah whispered to herself as she looked at the ground, still trying to process everything.

Shaking her head Sarah turned to find Ruby's eyes staring at Granny.

Granny.

Sarah felt a stab to her heart as she realized what it meant that Anita hadn't been a part of Red's life.

"You took her from Anita didn't you? That's why she's not here in this dimension." Sarah didn't mince words or skirt around issues.

Granny looked like she herself was in pain.

Sarah huffed out a breath in exasperation, and shook her head as she looked away from the others.

"Incredible. How everyone seems to claim that my mother is evil. No one's questioned how **you** could take your grandchild away from **her** mother!" Sarah turned angered eyes at Granny.

"Anita loves Red! I know she would have never willingly given her over to you! Why would you do such a thing?!" Sarah almost yelled at Granny, not seeing Regina, Emma, and Snow move towards her to stop her from yelling in anger.

"I wouldn't allow her to raise her as a wolf! To be controlled by the animal in her!" Granny said with a disgust on her face, and a shake of her head.

"SHE IS THE WOLF! THE WOLF IS HER! They're not separate from each other! You kept her from knowing herself didn't you?!" Sarah yelled and accused Granny, trying to get closer but Snow placed herself in front of Sarah as Ruby turned to see how her grandmother would respond.

"It was to keep her safe! To keep everyone safe!" Granny defended her decision to not tell Red for all those years about her true nature.

Sarah shook her head, knowing what Henry's story had said about how her sister had met Snow in this dimension. How keeping the truth from Red had cost the lives of many villagers. How it had cost the life of the man Red had loved.

Sarah turned and stared at Red, seeing the confusion and sadness in her eyes.

This Red knew hardly anything about who she was if Granny had kept her from Anita. If Anita hadn't been there for Red.

"If your mother wasn't there to raise you along with your grandmother...it means that our mother's never met. It means that we never became best friends. Everything is different because of it. I'm no one to you."

Snow was the only one not astounded at the words that came out of Sarah's mouth.

"I...I've never met you before. I..." shaking her head Ruby tried to hold back tears but couldn't, "I'm best friends with Snow...because I killed my mother to protect her. Because my mother was going to kill her. She wanted me to be a child of the moon...and grandma just wanted me to be normal. It wasn't Snow's fault! I shouldn't have had to choose!" Ruby was almost hysterical as she remembered that day, so long ago now.

Sarah and Snow glanced at each other, both immediately thinking the same thing.

"Where's your cloak?" Snow asked, trying to understand why Anita would have ever wanted to hurt her.

The Anita she knew was like an aunt to her. If anything her mother and Anita's relationship was one of the many reasons Sarah, Red, and her were so close.

Anita and Granny had raised Red to control herself and live as both the wolf and the human. The girl that her sister and she had known and had grown up with them. Had been by there side since youth.

And it was why she knew the cloak was soo important to Ruby.

"In safe keeping." Granny responded for Ruby.

Again Sarah and Snow shared a glance. Mary Margret noticed the interactions, but was shocked when Sarah turned and stared into her eyes. Clearly Sarah was trying to communicate non verbally with her...but Mary Margret had no idea what Sarah was trying to convey to her.

Until Sarah turned and addressed Red once more.

"Do you know where Granny got your riding hood?"

Granny suddenly stood rigid as all eyes turned to her, but the eyes that burned into her the most were Ruby's.

Ruby had never questioned it.

Not once.

And suddenly the answer to the question made her heart pound a thousand beats per minute.

But the answer explained so much.

Granny closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath as she barely voiced the answer to the question she had dreaded answering until that moment.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"Your grandmother and mine became close friends because of our mother's. They formed a close bond over how our grandmother's seemed to try and control their lives. Our grandmother's seemed to think that if they talked to each other they could understand why their daughters were so opposed to listening to them." Sarah explained to Ruby as she kept her eyes on Granny.

Regina and Mary Margret were intrigued. It did seem like a very plausible reason for the bonding.

"Rum and Grandma Cora were involved years ago. When he found out about your predicament, he made the cloak for you. A sign of friendship from him to my grandmother." Snow finished Sarah's explanation.

Granny couldn't take her eyes from Ruby's. How they had changed from sad to angry as they gazed at her, she all but felt the distrust Ruby felt for her then.

"How did you ever manage to get Rum to make you a cloak for Ruby thing here are that different?" Sarah asked as she flicked her eyes from Granny to Mary Margret.

Mary Margret finally was able to get what Sarah had been trying to say without words to her. A simple stare, from who was in essence her sister, was to make Mary Margret question what was being said.

In short it meant one thing.

"You're hiding something from us?" Mary Margret asked Granny as Regina couldn't help but feel that Henry's little joke had just revealed a secret none of them knew was being hidden.

"That's between Granny and I dear!" Rumple's voice was heard from the back of the cafe.

Everyone turned and stared at a healed and cocky Rumpelstiltskin.

Sarah turned and stared at Rum.

Moving slowly, Sarah had figured some things out...but somethings were still out of grasp for her.

One thing was for certain.

"You're the dark one...aren't you?"

Rumple smirked as Sarah came right up to him without a shred of fear in her voice as she asked the question. It impressed him.

Snow though stiffened and moved to stand behind Sarah as she revealed that Rumple was the dark one.

"No. No! You can't be. You haven't been the dark one for years!" Snow said in mild horror.

"Um...I thought the only way for someone to _not_ be the dark one was death?!" Emma asked in confusion at Snow's reaction.

Regina's ears perked at Snow's reaction as well, and Emma's question made Regina need to know the answer.

"That's a lie. There's another way." Sarah responded without taking her eyes off of Rumple. Sarah said it with certainty. Without a doubt.

Rumple's suspicion of the girl raised several levels.

"I don't know what you think you know dearie..."

"Don't bother!" Sarah stopped Rumple before he could continue.

"You may not know me Rum...but I know you. And if you're still the dark one... I know who's really to blame now for everyone being cursed to this land."

Sarah shook her head and looked at Rum in disappointment.

"Why?! Why would you do it?" Sarah asked. Truly confounded as to why the man she knew would do such a thing.

Rumple moved slowly towards Sarah, leaning on his cane the devious man spoke with a slight smirk.

"That's... my business."

Sarah and Rumple seemed to stare at each other for a few moments, Regina felt a little more than protective of Sarah as she watched Rumpelstiltskin eye her daughter.

Regina moved to stand behind Snow and Sarah, placing her hands on both girls she spoke to Rumple.

"Is Bae the only reason you made the curse to bring us here? Or is there something your still not telling us. Because whatever it is...I promise you I will find it out one way or another."

Emma and Mary Margret shared a look at Regina's threat, both wisely not saying a word.

***************************Fairy Tale Land Alternate Dimension************************************

The wait for Rum was incredibly long.

By the time he and Belle made it to the queen, others had heard of what had happened and had joined Rum on his way to the queen's campsite.

Regina's nerves were completely frazzled.

Emma could see the worry written all over her grandmother's face.

Walking up to her Emma grabbed her grandmother's hands, keeping Regina from wringing her hands together out of fear.

"Grandma...it's going to be ok! We'll find them! I'm sure of it." Emma tried to assure her grandmother.

"Emma...sweetheart...I love you with all my heart. I do. But since your mother was a child I have been the one to protect her. I..." Closing her eyes for a second Regina opened them full of tears as she remembered a little Snow White needing her help and protection, and almost failing to see it with her mind on Daniel's death and a way to escape the fate that had been set before her, "I can't help but feel that without me there she could be in incredible danger."

Emma hugged her grandmother tightly, resting her head against her grandmother's shoulder. "But she has Sarah. And she's not a little girl anymore grandma. She's more than capable of taking care of herself and Sarah."

Emma didn't see the tears in Regina's eyes as she held Emma.

Regina fought through the tears spilling down her face and let out a little giggle.

"You're not a little girl anymore. My God how fast you grew Emma. My little swan princess is a mother herself now. You don't need your grandmother anymore."

Emma felt the tears clogging her throat.

"I'll always need you! I love you Nanna."

Regina felt Emma tighten her hold on her and felt grounded in that moment.

Kissing the side of Emma's head, Regina pulled in a deep breath.

"I love you too. And you're right..." Regina placed another kiss on the side of Emma's head, "She can take care of herself. But she's always going to be my little girl. And so are you. It doesn't matter if your nineteen or ninety one. You'll always be our little girl."

David let a tear fall down his face. Remembering the day that he and Snow had told Regina that they were with child.

Regina had been soo happy.

Ecstatic at the very idea of being a grandmother and an aunt. But Snow had assured Regina that their child would call her grandmother.

The topic had been a little awkward because of Cora.

Cora's face was filled with sadness as she had heard Snow's declaration.

The situation was odd due to how their family ties were so different. But Snow, true to her nature, had approached his mother and informed her that she would also be referred to as 'Grandma.'

Cora had spent almost half an hour crushing Snow against her as relief and happiness had resounded in the older woman's heart.

David had learned from Snow about how his mother had literally been heartless for many years.

How his mother had poisoned Snow's mother and caused the queen's death. And how his mother had placed her heart back not long after Regina had become Snow's mother.

The circumstances told to him by his wife before they were wed. Years of silent agony for his mother were spent wondering if Snow would ever forgive her. Having discovered why Snow had been so willing to have Regina become her mother.

Cora came to know the secret that Snow had been hiding, and Regina had needed her more than ever at that point.

Both his mother and Regina had made a choice back then.

Back when Snow was just a child.

Both had discovered that despite themselves...they could never have turned their backs on Snow.

His mother had faced herself, and known that despite how she had felt about Eva...that she was not a monster. Not that kind of monster.

Cora had placed her heart back in her chest, and then had called the only man that she had ever loved to help Regina and Snow.

With Emma's birth Cora and Snow had sealed their bond and their love for one another.

Snow having been barely nineteen when they conceived Emma, it had only been seven years that Cora had acted as a grandmother to Snow herself.

It had not been simple.

David remembered when he first met his mother.

Right after Rum had helped his sister and mother...he had come to David.

Told David of the circumstances that had caused the dark one to fall in love with a woman. Told him of how he had chosen to punish her. And in the end, how he and his brother...had come to be born.

Rum had never told him why exactly he had told him the truth. All David had been plagued with was whether to say nothing to the woman that had raised him, or to travel and seek out his sister and mother.

What had happened?

The woman that raised him had overheard Rum talking with David. Waiting and watching her son become more closed off every day, she had acted. Telling him everything and pushing him to seek out Cora.

After that it had only taken him the trip to the castle to confirm his fate.

Staring at Regina embracing his daughter he remembered back to all those years ago...

_He had walked into the courtyard. Unsure of himself, not even knowing what he would say if given the chance._

_Ironically it would be Regina who would by chance be out on a balcony and see David looking very out of place in his Shepard garb next to the normal town folk._

_Seeing the look on his face had only made Regina more sympathetic towards him._

_David had been looking at the guards guarding the entrance to the castle and felt sick to his stomach. He was prepared to face the danger of going against the guards to have the chance to find his mother._

_"You look like your lost. Do you need help with anything?"_

_David had turned and found a beautiful dark haired lady. She was dressed in what David now considered her 'tomboy' outfit. Regina seemed like a commoner. Something that she had never been, but there was always something about her that seemed to entice the people of the kingdom to think of her as one of them._

_David had been no different._

_Not knowing who she was he responded to her with a slight smile._

_"I came to see the queen and her mother...but I fear the guards will stop me from doing so."_

_Regina had been curious about the man since spotting him, and now was intrigued into knowing exactly who he was and what he wanted. He was still just a young boy, on the verge of becoming a man, but something had caused Regina to come and seek him out._

_Not out of some sort of attraction to him...but...something she couldn't explain. He was much too young for her to begin with. But the something in her told her to come and find him._

_"Well...I might be able to get you passed them, but it's a little dangerous." Regina said somberly and with a quick look towards the guards to see if they had recognized her._

_David had a look of shock on his face, but soon squashed it and moved closer._

_"Why would you do something like that? You don't even know me! Hell if I were you I would have already told the guard about what I said." David kept his voice low, not really wanting to alert the guards._

_Regina had held back a laugh and had smiled at him._

_"I don't think a Shepard has any interest in attempting anything against the queen and her family. Besides, you stick out more than anyone else in this crowd. I figure they already had you in there sights, no harm in helping you at that point."_

_David had taken several deep breaths and had looked at the guards._

_"You still didn't answer why." David said as he looked at himself and then the people around him, understanding how the young woman knew what he did for a living. It was quite obvious from his clothes._

_How could he go see his mother dressed like this?_

_Regina saw the way David had looked at his clothes, and then the look of worry on his face._

_"You looked like you needed a friend."_

_David had looked up and found Regina's famous smile. He had not known then that her smile had been why so many rulers had made alliances with the queen. But the smile that he saw made any fears of her character vanish._

_David had smiled back._

_"Well friend...what should I call you?"_

_Regina tried not to show her panic, but quickly found her answer._

_"Gina."_

_"David."_

_Somehow the name suited him._

_"Well then, follow me David."_

_Regina couldn't help but feel like a child again, as she helped 'sneak' David into the castle._

_Everytime they avoided the guards she would smile in triumph for a second before remembering that if it weren't her doing this, another person with bad intentions could be doing the same thing. And of course David's fearful face made her sober when she would look at him._

_Something about him being scared made her want to laugh. It didn't really make sense to her since she hated the look of fear on her daughters' faces._

_But somehow David scared was funny to Regina._

_She tried to delay them as much as possible. Asking questions and generally trying to find out why he wanted to speak with her and her mother._

_When they weren't about to be found out she was ask him questions, hardly conversations as both kept their voices low._

_"Where's the queen's mother?" David whispered his question as they hid crouched behind a small portion of wall._

_Regina's curiosity at what David wanted increased._

_Yes her mother at one time had been evil, but had been amending for her past ever since. The flash of worry that David might want to exact revenge against her crossed her mind. Then as she looked at him, realized just how absurd the idea of David hurting her mother was._

_Besides, even though her mother had not practiced dark magic in a long time, Regina was sure her mother could protect herself. Actually she was certain of it._

_Regina shivered at the memories of her youth, making David think that she too was scared of what they were doing._

_"Hey...you've helped me get into the castle...you don't need to do anymore. Really. Thank you..."_

_"I'm not leaving you now! Come on!" Regina stopped David from giving his full speech and moved swiftly to avoid answering David's question._

_David was thrown a little but moved after her._

_Regina made notes of what she was going to tell the guards and reminded herself to be stern when reprimanding them for allowing 'intruders' into the castle. But at the moment they had arrived at her mother's door and couldn't wait to finally learn what David's business with her mother was. After all, she was the queen...why not go to her directly._

_Whatever David needed from her mother, she hoped it was not something horrible. David proved how unguarded and kind he was with the few words that he had spoken to her._

_"Who's bed chamber is this?" David whispered._

_Regina again had to fight the urge to laugh at David's fearful expression._

_"Let's find out." Regina said, and before David could protest opened the door._

_David's heart beat pounded in his chest as he saw a woman standing at the balcony._

_David was frozen in a form of shock. He hadn't really prepared himself for the possibility of actually seeing her._

_Regina was standing up and moving forward into the room with a hidden smile on her face, when David grabbed her from behind while placing a hand over her mouth. Regina of course screamed when David dragged her back out of the room before Cora could turn around._

_David hushed Regina with a panicked look on his face._

_"I'm not gonna hurt you. Pleasejust...I'm afraid of meeting her." David rushed out the words as quietly as he could in his panicked state._

_Removing his hand from Regina's mouth and stomach, Regina elbowed David in the stomach._

_David dropped and tried to regain his breathe when Regina spoke._

_"Why would you risk breaking into the castle to see her in the first place?" Regina asked with a furrowed brow._

_"It's...it's really personal. I'm sorry. But I...I really didn't think things through." Regina's earlier comments about how he had stuck out in the crowd because of how he dressed making him realize that he wanted to be more presentable when meeting his mother._

_He wasn't embarrassed of being a Shepard. Nothing like that. But after what Rum had told him, he wanted nothing to go wrong when meeting his mother for the first time._

_Was that so horrible?_

_Regina felt her maternal instincts kick in at the look on David's face._

_David fiddled with his clothes and it was then that Regina realized what might be disturbing David._

_"Follow me." Regina slapped David's shoulder and began to make her way through the corridors once more._

_David took a look at the door that concealed his mother once more, and then turned and followed Regina._

_Regina brought David to her wardrobe. Knowing no soldiers would be nearby to spot them, and where she could help David become more presentable._

_Upon entering the wardrobe, David was at a lost for words. Knowing that such a room would either belong to the queen or the royal family._

_"How did you..." David never finished his question as Regina made her way to the stack of clothes that she knew would be there._

_David watched as Regina pulled things out of the pile and with a huge smile made her way back to David._

_"Here...put these on."_

_The clothes were shoved into his arms and then he was pushed behind a screen._

_Regina left David in the wardrobe and quickly made her way to her room, looking for her comb and scissors._

_David hurried as fear of being caught in such a place half naked would be the most unsavory way to meet his sister and mother._

_Just as David had pulled on his new pants, Regina came back in._

_"Are you ready yet?!" Regina asked as she began to round the screen._

_David rolled his eyes at the impatience of his new friend._

_That is until he saw what was in her hand._

_"What..."_

_"Don't argue! Believe me. You need it!" Regina stopped David before he could ask any questions._

_It had taken Regina messing with David's hair for quite a while before coming up with a hair cut for him._

_David remembered how he had completely forgotten about his worries, how Regina had joked with him and messed with him about cutting his hair to look like the guards._

_David knew that's when he had started to love his sister. Of course he didn't know who she was...but she had made him laugh. For a few minutes he had no worries of anything in his head. He had been happy._

_"There." Regina had said with a huge smile._

_David touched the top of his head and felt the short hairs._

_Regina pointed to a small ornate mirror that hung on one of the walls._

_When David had seen himself in the mirror, he hadn't recognized himself._

_"Do you think your ready now?" Regina asked as she too looked into the mirror at him, placing her hand on David's shoulder._

_The gesture was small. A common way to show comfort._

_Reminding him in that moment of the woman that raised him, reminding him that the woman that had given birth to him and hidden him so that he could actually live was just down the hall._

_Blowing out a huge breath David braced himself._

_Nodding to Regina in the mirror he turned and faced her._

_Regina placed her hands on both of his shoulders and squeezed him slightly._

_"I don't know why you need to see the queen or her mother..." Regina began but the young Shepard stopped her._

_"Please don't ask. Just...I...I don't have any real friends Gina. Your the first person I can honestly say has been a true and real friend. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done."_

_Regina felt a tightening in her chest at the words._

_"Thank you Gina."_

_And with that her heart twisted._

_Regina winced as she smiled at David. As he moved to the door, her smile instantly fell as she herself came to the conclusion that David was truly the first friend she had. Having been focused on her children for the past few years and becoming the new ruler of the kingdom, Regina had not had any time to really have a true social life.  
_

_She shouldn't have lied to him._

_"David I need to tell you something..." Regina began, but as David turned her chamber doors opened._

_"REGINA!" Cora tried not to yell out as she had been informed that no one had seen her daughter for hours._

_Both frozen, and then David began to panic again._

_Regina knew it would be a really bad way for David to meet her mother, and quickly pushed him out of the wardrobe and moved them swiftly back to her mother's chamber door._

_"Thanks." David murmured again, knowing beyond a doubt that he would have been way too tongue tied to explain to his birth mother of why he was in the queen's wardrobe with a young lady. Let alone who he was.  
_

_"Listen. I have to go now, but whatever it is you need to say to the queen's mother and the queen, I wish you the best of luck." The dazzling smile that Regina gave David, and then the small peck to his cheek made David blush uncomfortably. For some reason when Gina kissed him he felt a little weird but ok with the action. _

_"I owe you Gina. I don't know how...but I'll repay you someway for what you've done for me."_

"David why are you smiling?" Cora asked her son as he continued to stare at Regina and Emma holding each other.

David turned his head to look at his mother.

"Just remembering that all things happen for a reason. No matter how bleak a situation, there is a reason that all of this happened. Maybe in some strange way it's for the best." David said then leaned over and pecked his mother's cheek.

"That and you know your wife well enough to know that she's resourceful and smart enough to keep them safe." Cora said with a small smile.

David let out a little laugh.

"Oh I'm a little scared about her being somewhere unsafe without me. But then I remember who raised her. And I'm not so frightened."

Cora gave her son a true smile then.

David again leaned over and gave his mother a kiss. When his eyes came up he saw the group of people in the short distance arriving and smiled.

"Well it looks like our friends found out about what's going on. Seems we have some more help." David said with a nod in the direction of the group.

Emma and Regina both broke apart and sighed out in relief.

Cora doing the same as she saw that Rum was indeed part of the group coming towards them.

"Let's just hope that we don't need that much more help." Cora said as she remembered the pain of just a few short hours ago.

David may not have been afraid for his wife...but Cora was petrified for Sarah.

The amount of magic that had been needed to save her granddaughter before would be impossible to recreate. Impossible to get that much magic again.

That had been Cora's life before. One of magic and power.

But after what had happened to Snow, Cora had all but given up magic.

When there was no way but for her to use it to save her grand daughter...it had taken a year to control herself once more. To not use magic.

Cora knew how dangerous she truly had been before she placed her heart back.

Nothing could have prepared them for how deadly she was with it back.

"I pray Sarah is fine." Cora said in a strained voice.

David knew why, and swallowed down the fear in his own throat.

"Me too." David whispered.

**************************Back to The Mainworld**************************************

Emma glanced over her shoulder at Henry, seeing the look of concern on his face.

Regina also looked back to see if he was alright and saw the look both Emma and Henry exchanged.

Despite what had been happening the last few days, the anger inside Regina whirled and consumed her in that moment.

Sarah felt more than saw her mother focus on Henry, but her eyes were still riveted to Rum's.

A man that both she and her sister had known like a father to them.

Here...he was nothing but a villain to them.

If it wasn't for the fact that Sarah knew him so well, or how she had never moved her stare away from his. Sarah knew when Rum's eyes moved, who exactly he was staring at.

That's when Sarah felt the chill go down her back.

Henry.

When Rum's eyes came back to hers Sarah hid her reaction from him. He had made a mistake, and she knew not to let him know that she caught it.

Rum had never backed down when confronted. Admitting to her when she was young, it was a habit formed from hundreds of years of being the dark one. Hiding his true nature, it had made him seem cold and evil.

Sarah knew better.

Lowering her eyes from his, Rum's posture relaxed slightly.

Sarah moved over to Ruby and looked up into her still lost eyes.

"I'm sorry Red. I didn't know."

Ruby didn't expect Sarah to wrap her in a hug, but the comfort of a hug had been needed.

Snow smirked and moved and enveloped the two in a huge hug.

All three laughed at that point.

Mary Margret suddenly felt jealous in that moment.

Emma had looked back over and found Regina looking at her with her usual scowl, but when she looked over to make sure her mother, she noticed the look on Mary Margret's face.

That look.

She had seen it months ago.

When unbeknownst to her, her father was in a relationship with another woman, making her mother jealous and half crazy.

Odd how things seemed to stay the same after all the revelations all of them had gone through.

Like finding out that your mother was Snow White, your father was Prince Charming, and the adoptive mother of your child is the Evil Queen.

Yeah, Emma's life was turning out just the way she thought it would.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Ok...not really wanting to break up the group hug but...could someone please explain to me where the doppelganger of my mother came from?" Emma asked in her classic bored yet annoyed way.

Sarah and Snow turned there heads to look at Emma.

"What's a doppelganger?" Snow asked.

Emma closed her eyes almost as if in pain, and groaned.

"Please just tell me you know how to get back to wherever you came from!" Emma tried to maintain her calm, but she knew from the little spat this Sarah girl just had with Rumple - it was best if she left as fast as possible.

Of course she never imagined it would be **her **mother to scold her.

"Don't talk to your aunt like that Emma, she hasn't done anything to merit hostility."

Everyone looked at Mary Margret with a furrowed brow.

All of course except Sarah.

"Aww...you do love me!" Sarah said with a huge smile and pursed her lips together and sent a kiss to Mary Margret.

Mary Margret didn't know where her defensiveness for Sarah came from, but couldn't help but smirk and laugh at Sarah's reaction to it.

Snow laughed as well, "Just remember she's our little sister, and she..."

"Always gets us into trouble." Mary Margret said with a huge smile on her face as she saw Sarah's ticked off face.

"You keep this up and I'm telling mom where you and David go for some alone time."

Both Snow and Mary Margret's eyes bulged and then both moved to smack their sister on the head.

"OWW! Geez take it easy!" Sarah covered her head with both hands.

"Snow!" Regina scolded without real thought.

"She started it!" Both Mary Margret and Snow immediately claimed.

Snow was use to such a circumstance, but Mary Margret looked down for a second and shook her head at herself.

Sarah wasn't really her sister...let alone the fact that she more than believed that she was Daniel's daughter, making her just Regina's daughter in Mary Margret's logical mind set.

But something in her responded to Sarah as if she indeed had known her all her life, something made her truly happy when she saw Sarah smile.

Oddly the action made Sarah look soo much like Regina, that Mary Margret thought the exact opposite would be true.

Strange.

Mary Margret had always wanted a sibling.

That's when memories and images of long ago began to cloud her mind again.

Emma and Regina were the first to notice the smile fall from Mary Margret's face. It was as though the laughter and happiness from moments ago had been drained from her in just a second.

Though Regina still felt that hate in the pit of her stomach for Mary Margret, since Snow and Sarah had been there her blood thirst for vengeance had ebbed.

Keeping herself from comforting Mary Margret was becoming an issue for Regina.

There was a new pull, or a familiar feeling that made Regina want to offer kind words of comfort to her.

Without knowing it, both women were transforming.

It was as if the universe had found a way to change what all would deem unchangeable.

What else would it throw at them?

They were going to find out sooner then anyone would imagine.

* * *

Author's Note: REVIEWS PEOPLE! I deserve them after this update! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. Laughter and Tears

Author's Note:So long chapters have won! Which means I really have to see reviews pile up before giving you more of my puzzle..um...story! Let's see if you guys enjoy this!

* * *

***************************Fairy Tale Land Alternate Dimension************************************

(IN THE PAST...)

_Regina didn't know what to say to David._

_Remorse for having lied to him was huge now._

_At the time she had only thought to have some fun, but their little adventure had proved to her that he was a nice person that she could truly become good friends with._

_Both of them had similar likes and dislikes._

_It was painful to look at his eyes and not wince now._

_"David..." Regina was about to tell him the truth when David's eyes widened at he reached out and yanked Regina with him through to the other room and closed the door quickly.  
_

_Regina rolled her eyes._

_One thing was for sure...they both knew how to yank the other around._

_The giggling finally made it's way to her ears and made Regina smile widely._

_She knew the voices all too well._

_"Mamma is gonna be mad when she find out!" Little Sarah's voice seemed to tinkle like a little bell._

_Of course Regina's smile fell when she heard those words, but a second later both she and David had to fight off laughter._

_"Why is it that I'm almost an adult and you still manage to get me into trouble?!" Snow's teenage voice could be heard with all the annoyance and drama that only a teenager could manage._

_"It's not my fault! I just want to have fun with my sister. "_

_The words weren't said with malice. They were said innocently. Sarah was expressing how much she loved her sister by just wanting to be around her._

_Regina couldn't help but feel happiness at how her daughters got along._

_Both David and Regina heard Snow's long sigh._

_"That doesn't stop the fact that mother is going to kill us both when she hears you were riding Rocinante and destroyed the stables!"_

_Regina was about to jump out and check to see if Sarah was ok, when she remembered David was right next to her._

_Before Regina could make a decision of scolding her daughters and revealing to David who she was, the voice of her mother stopped all of them._

_"SARAH! How many times do your mother and I have to yell at you for you not to do such dangerous things!" Cora's voice seemed to boom through the halls._

_Both David and Regina winced._

_Cora stood in the hallway with her hands on her hips as Sarah half hid behind Snow._

_"I didn't mean to Grammy, but Snow told me that mamma's horsey doesn't like anyone but her. And I told Snow that I knew he would let me ride him." Sarah's cute little voice made Cora attempt to hide a smile.  
_

_Of course David and Regina were smiling as they heard Sarah try to defend herself._

_Hearing the name Snow, David realized that these were the queen's daughters._

_"You know how she gets Grandma! I tried to stop her!" Snow tried to explain how she wasn't able to control her little sister's actions._

_"It's not her fault Grammy! I wanted mommy's horsey to like me, and Snow wanted me to ride my pony but I'm a big girl now! Riding pony's is for little girls!" Sarah told her grandmother with a serious face._

_David couldn't help but think how this little Sarah was adorable._

_It was then that the word popped into his head. A word that made his blood drain from his face._

_Neice._

_Sarah was his neice._

_He was an uncle to this little troublemaker princess._

_"Is that so?" Cora asked as Sarah climbed up into her arms._

_"Yes! Mamma loves Rosey." _

_"__Rocinante_." Both Snow and Cora corrected.

_Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed. Then a huge grin broke across her face._

_"But he let me ride him Grammy! I rode mamma's horsey!"_

_Cora couldn't help but laugh and smile at her granddaughter's enthusiasm and excitement at having ridden the elegant horse. _

_"She destroyed the stables doing it..." Snow smiled at she stared at the two, "but she did ride him!"_

_Sarah turned and gave a tooth baring smile to Snow, which Snow - even in her teenage mood swing mindset - couldn't help but return._

_"Well young lady, I have no choice but to tell your mother about this." Cora said with a smile, which she quickly morphed into a brood scold as Sarah turned to look at her with a look of wide eyed shock. It was for show, Cora couldn't help but bend under her grand baby's happiness. But Regina needed to know what her baby girl had been doing._

_"But Grammy...mamma will get angry with me."_

_Cora couldn't help but let a small smile out._

_"Now you know I promised your mommy a long time ago to not lie to her. If I didn't tell her it would be lying!" Cora explained to her granddaughter._

_Regina had to fight back tears as she heard her mother._

_It had been hard. To trust her mother again._

_Everyday she was reminded of how she had killed Daniel. Everyday she had to look into her baby girl's eyes and know that her daughter would never meet her father. Never know just how incredible a person he had been._

_But then she would look at her other daughter._

_Regina would look at Snow...and know that Daniel's death wasn't in vain._

_At the time Regina had not known that Snow had needed her._

_Wrapped up in her own pain of losing Daniel, of Snow's betrayal, Regina had not known that Snow had needed her._

_Regina's eyes began to tear up as she remembered the moment everything changed._

_David noticed Regina's tears as they continued to listen at the door. He didn't know what could have caused her to begin crying, but the sight made him stiffen. Something in him really didn't like the sight of her crying._

_Reaching over he wiped away a tear from her eye, startling Regina._

_David mouthed the words 'are you alright?' to Regina with a worried look on his face._

_Regina nodded her head slowly._

_It was hard to think about all those years ago. But her life now was nothing to be angry over._

_She loved Snow and Sarah more than life itself._

_David felt a weight lift off him as Regina gave him a little smile._

_It gave him pause as to how protective of Gina he was becoming. In little to no time he felt responsible for her._

_"Grammy...if you don't tell her right away it won't be lying." Sarah tried to find a way out of telling her mother._

_Cora shook her head as Sarah's hold around her neck loosened._

_"No Sarah. As a matter of fact we should tell your mother right now. The longer you wait, the angrier she'll be."_

_Sarah let out a huge sigh and both Cora and Snow shared a smile at the inner conflict of the little one._

_"Mamma's not gonna let me ride her horsey or my pony if I tell her."_

_Both Cora and Snow laughed a little at this, as David and Regina hid their laughter at the little girl as well._

_"Better Mamma knows now so you can get the punishment out of the way. That way you'll be playing on your pony in no time." Snow knew how to get her sister to own up to her mistakes, but she was so stubborn that it was hard to get her to listen to you once she made up her mind about something._

_Sarah sighed again. "Alright. I'll go tell Mamma."_

_Snow and Cora shared a little smile and Cora gave her granddaughter tickling kisses to make her smile as well._

_Sarah laughed as her grandmother kissed her neck where she was ticklish and placed her back on the ground._

_"Speaking of telling your mother, do you know where she is?" Cora looked over at Snow._

_Snow's brow furrowed at the question._

_"I thought she was in her bedchambers..." Snow said with a little concern. It wasn't like her mother not to tell them if she were going somewhere._

_Cora shook her head._

_"No she's not there. I swear I could have heard a noise coming from her wardrobe though."  
_

_Snow perked at the words._

_"I'll go see if she was getting ready for the ball tonight." Snow said and quickly pecked her grandmother and moved started running down the hallway._

_"SNOW DON'T RUN!" Cora yelled, but it fell on deaf ears._

_Cora closed her eyes and shook her head._

_Opening them she saw a huge wide smile on Sarah's face._

_"Oh. You think it's funny when Snow doesn't listen to me?" Cora said and then took Sarah's hand._

_David noticed the shadows under the door getting closer then, quickly he grabbed Regina and pulled her towards the enormous bed in the room. As Cora was opening the door, Regina and David shared a frantic look and dove under the bed.  
_

_"No Grammy! I'm just excited about the ball!" Sarah exclaimed._

_As both Cora and Sarah came into the room, both Regina and David settled underneath the bed, hoping that they weren't caught._

_"Oh! Is that because it's a certain someone's birthday!" Cora smiled widely as her granddaughter jumped up and down with a huge smile in excitement._

_"Mamma said the ball is for my birthday!"_

_Cora let out a laugh._

_Both Regina and David had big smiles on their faces._

_Cora took Sarah's hand again and moved them out to the balcony._

_"It is! How many times does a princess turn five years of age? We had to make it a special occasion!" Cora said as she looked down at the courtyard that was buzzing with activity for the week long festival that was in honor of Sarah's birthday._

_"Mamma said there was going to be a surprise for me! Do you know what it is Grammy?" Sarah asked as she watched all of the people buzzing around._

_"I don't. But if I did, I couldn't tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise then!" Cora explained to her granddaughter._

_Regina couldn't help but feel such love for her baby girl and her mother at the moment._

_David smiled as he listened to his mother's voice. He could hear it in her voice. The love she had for Sarah._

_Regina knew she had to make a choice soon, or she would end up hurting David, or having to explain herself to her daughters and mother of why she was hiding under a bed with a strange man._

_"Grammy...do you think my daddy is watching from heaven?"_

_The question froze all of the adults._

_Regina's heart beat a thousand miles a minute at the question.  
_

_David finally felt awkward and wrong for listening in on private conversations. _

_Cora...Cora felt her heart constrict._

_"Sarah honey...why are you asking about your daddy?" Cora tried to control her voice. But the strain to keep from begging Sarah for forgiveness left a clog in her throat._

_"Mamma said daddy was in heaven. That he watches me from heaven. If daddy's seeing me like I see the people down there...do you think daddy saw me ride mamma's horsey?"_

_Cora finally looked over at Sarah as she stared through the railing and down at the people below._

_Slowly Cora knelt down and caressed Sarah's face._

_Sarah turned her head to stare at her Grammy._

_"Sarah...is that why you wanted to ride __Rocinante_?" Cora asked in concern.

_Regina's own heart clenched as she heard the question._

_"I thought Daddy would like to see how big I was! That I'm a big girl now!" Sarah explained the true reason she had wanted to ride the black horse._

_"Oh Sarah...Daddy knows your a big girl without you doing dangerous things." Cora said the words gently as she understood what her grand daughter had wanted to do._

_Sarah frowned then._

_"But Snow says daddy loved horseys as much as mommy did. That daddy was brave and loved mommy more than anything. I thought...I thought I could show daddy how much I loved horseys and I was a big girl that could be brave and ride mamma's horse!"_

_Both Regina and Cora were taken aback that Snow had given details about Sarah's true father. Both women knew how much Snow loved Sarah, how it always bothered her that Sarah would find out that Snow's father and Sarah's were not one in the same._

_Regina had many talks with Snow about it. Even now as Snow was turning into a woman, the fear that Sarah would find out made Snow extremely attached to Sarah. Where one would go, you would see the other._

_"Snow said daddy loved us soo much that he saved Mamma for us. Is that true Grammy? Did daddy save mamma?"_

_The words stung Cora so deep inside that she couldn't hold back the tears as her grand baby asked her the question that she thought would come in the distant future._

_But here she was, asking a question that she knew only truth could satisfy such a question._

_Regina turned her head away, not wanting to let David see she was openly crying. The idea that her little girl was thinking of Daniel, making her ache for his presence more than ever before.  
_

_David wasn't breathing as he listened to his niece ask about her deceased father.  
_

_Cora nodded her head, not really able to talk yet, as the truth of just how far she had been willing to go for revenge hit her in full force as her grand daughter looked at her with such love and such trust._

_"Yes baby girl. Your daddy did save mamma." With that Cora wrapped Sarah up into a tight hug._

_"I wasn't very nice to him, but he was a good man. He loved your mamma very much. And he gave me the most wonderful gift of all."_

_Sarah pulled away from the tight embrace to look curiously at her grandmother._

_"What's that Grammy?"_

_Cora let out a little laugh at how much Sarah reminded her of her Regina in that moment._

_"You...and Snow."_

_Regina couldn't hold back any longer. Hearing her mother say talk about Daniel like that...she knew she couldn't hide who she was from David a second longer. Because at that moment she needed to hold her girls._

_David was soo concentrated listening in on the conversation happening on the balcony that he didn't notice until too late, that Regina had moved out from underneath the bed._

_David tried to grab her as he realized the balcony door was wide open and there was no way for Gina to sneak out without being seen._

_But then his heart stopped when he watched Gina's legs move to the open doors and hear little Sarah's voice as she did._

_"MAMMA!" Sarah yelled out with joy and quickly moved from her grandmother's arms to her mother's._

_Regina laughed and smiled through the tears as she picked up her little girl and gave her a quick kiss._

_Sarah pulled back with a smile that quickly turned into a frown at the sight of her mother crying._

_"Mamma why are you crying?" Sarah asked as placed a hand on her mother's face._

_Regina laughed through her tears. "They're happy tears."  
_

_"Oh." Sarah said as her mamma kissed her again._

_Regina hugged her little girl to her and locked eyes with her mother._

_"I'm just soo happy that my little girl is growing up."_

_David's eyes were jumping across the floor as everything hit him the second Sarah called out 'mamma.'_

_Gina...was Regina...the queen...his sister._

_He had been spending time with the queen, who was his sister, and hadn't even known it._

_David's mind ran a mile a minute, trying to understand what all of it meant._

_Regina mouthed the words 'thank you' to her mother. They had never really spoken about what happened in the barn that night. Cora had been cold until the day Regina and Snow had needed her._

_Cora had never expressed her remorse to Regina, somehow knowing that no words could make up for what she had done. For the things that Regina didn't even know about.  
_

_Cora mouthed back 'your welcome.' The tears in her own eyes sparkling in the sun light._

_Pulling back from Regina, Sarah smiled at her mother causing Regina to give a huge smile herself._

_"Mamma were you getting my surprise ready?!"_

_Regina and Cora laughed._

_David smiled as he still hadn't moved and just listened to what Regina was going to do to him._

_At that moment Regina knew she couldn't leave David under her mother's bed forever, and adjusted Sarah in her arms as she sucked in a breath and sniffled._

_"I did! And while I was doing just that...a little birdy told me about a certain young lady who destroyed the stables."_

_Sarah's smile fell._

_Regina gave Sarah her 'mom' look._

_"I seem to remember telling you that your not big enough to ride my horse yet! And that you were to stay away from the stables today!"  
_

_Sarah's lower lip puffed out as she lowered her head, knowing that she was going to be punished, and she may not get her surprise after all._

_Regina reached up and lifted her baby girl's head and gives her a frown of her own._

_"I know you didn't mean to lie to me that you wouldn't go to the stables. But you shouldn't lie about something like that Sarah. What if you had gotten hurt? I wouldn't have known that you were there, and I couldn't have helped you."_

_"I'm sorry mamma. I didn't mean to lie." Sarah said with a sad face._

_Regina couldn't help but smirk as the next words were more intended for David then for Sarah._

_"Sometimes we lie to protect ourselves sweet heart, but you need to know when to stop lying and tell the truth."_

_Sarah nodded her head._

_David doing the same as he understood that those words were meant more for him. Regina had been protecting herself...as well as her children from him. But why would she go through all the trouble of making him look presentable to his mother.  
_

_"Now..." Regina gave Sarah's pouting lip a quick kiss and pulled away, "I believe it's someone's birthday today." With that Regina gave Sarah a radiant smile.  
_

_Sarah realizing that her mother wasn't going to punish her swooped down and hugged her mother's throat._

_Both Cora and Regina began laughing again._

_Pulling back once more Sarah smiled widely at her mother._

_"I think it's time that you and I go get ready. Let's leave Grammy and get fitted for our dresses." With that Regina gave a curt glance at the bed and then continued to walk out._

_Of course nothing goes smoothly._

_"Regina wait..." Cora moved toward the duo and fluffed Sarah's hair away from her face._

_"I wanted to know if by chance you had talked to Snow."_

_Regina winced._

_"No. Not yet."_

_Cora grimaced. "I know you don't like to think about it sweetheart...but we need to make sure she's prepared for what's to come."_

_Regina nodded her head fractionally as she looked down to the carpeted floor._

_"Regina..."_

_Regina looked up swiftly. "I know mother. I just need time."_

_Cora let out a sigh._

_"I know sweetheart."_

_Regina brooded for a moment and then turned and gave a smile to her little girl._

_"I'll be back to check on you in a bit, after I get this one into her new gown." Regina informed her mother._

_Cora's brows furrowed._

_Why would Regina need to check on her?_

_Turning Regina tickled Sarah into laughing, making both give huge vibrant smiles._

_Cora let out another sigh and moved back to the balcony._

_David had closed his eyes minutes ago, trying to pull together his courage. Words that he had been rehearsing since he left the only home he had ever known, seemed to vanish now that he was there._

_Opening his eyes he nodded and moved from underneath the bed._

**************************Back to The Mainworld**************************************

Bae looked from his father to Emma.

Emma had the familiar exhausted look on her face, and his father...well his father was the same as he was all those years ago.

Due to the circumstance that it looked like his father might have been ready to actually harm people, he hadn't gone after Henry, and had stayed to make sure everyone would be fine.

Watching Henry every few seconds, he had made sure his son was safe.

Now though, as everything settled he remembered what his son had said to Red to start this whole fiasco.

Everyone looked over to see Bae laughing and smiling like a fool.

When he noticed everyone looking at him, he sobered quickly. A room full of woman was no place to share the thought that popped into his brain.

"Ah...sorry." Bae apologized for his laughter.

Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What Emma see's in you is beyond me!"

"Hey!" Both Emma and Bae exclaimed.

Snow slapped Sarah's head once more, making Sarah open her mouth in a silent 'ow.'

Regina and Rumple eyed each other once more, before Regina took hold of both Sarah and Snow and pulled them towards the exit.

"I'll see you around sometime then." Rumple said as the group began to move outside.

The comment made Regina stiffen and freeze, but both Sarah and Snow gripped her back and continued to walk out.

Emma finally moved to see if Red was ok along with Mary Margret.

"Are you ok?"

Ruby nodded her head, her eyes though were still fixed on her grandmother.

"If you guys don't mind...I need to have a long talk with her."

Both Mary Margret and Emma nodded their heads in understanding.

Emma gave Bae a look, which Bae took to mean to follow them.

They too started to leave the cafe.

"Bae!"

Bae turned and stared at his father.

"Now's not a good time. Maybe later." Bae said before his father could ask him to stay.

Rumple said nothing, but gave a nod to his son.

As soon as Henry saw Sarah walking out, he rushed over to her.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Henry exclaimed.

Sarah saw her mother about to say something to Henry and quickly dragged him away.

Once more holding him by his shoulders Sarah spoke to Henry.

"Are you kidding? That went better than I thought it could!" Sarah said with a quiet excitement.

Henry's face scrunched and furrowed in confusion.

"Henry...didn't you notice how Mary Margret was protective of me. Believe me...things are going to work!"

Henry shook his head. "I don't know...it doesn't seem like it."

"Henry, give it some time...I know it'll work."

Henry let out a huge sigh as he looked into Sarah's eyes. "Ok."

Sarah gave Henry a smirk.

"Get ready to have some fun Henry!"

* * *

Author's Note: SIX REVIEWS! Come on people! Tell Me what you thought of the flash back. No more story until I get MY fix! :P


	12. Remaining Questions

Author's Note:

rebakathy - Thank yah for your sacrifice and enduring pain for the stroking of my ego! I really do appreciate it. And know that your sacrifice is not in vain!

popularcypher - Your patience will pay off! I'm working on how Regina meets her other self right now! I can't promise it will be in the next chapter...but hopefully soon! I'm happy you're liking the flashbacks of the alt dimension! There will be more in the coming chapters as well.

Bhobba17 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thanks for the encouragement, as you know it is very much needed!

Marphisa - THANK YOU! I really do like criticism! Please don't be afraid to tell me how to be better! I can definitely do more detail. I need a beta reader for sure...so if you know anyone that is willing to help a sister out - bring them on down!

evilregal108 - Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Let me know if it is evil regal approved! :D

Guest: :D Glad you're enjoying it! More back story coming right up!

* * *

David tapped on the door of Regina's home feeling awkward as can be.

"Hello?!" He called out into the grand foyer.

Though exhausted, Cora heard the voice and sleepily opened her eyes at the sound.

David entered the house, knowing that Emma and Mary Margret had been on their way here.

Looking around he quickly assessed that no one was there.

"They left some time ago."

Then again maybe not.

David whipped around to stare at Cora.

Suddenly David couldn't speak or move.

"I think they might have gone to the diner. At least that's where Sarah and Henry were going. I would only assume they would meet up with them there." Cora felt nervous as David stared at her, and was not quite sure why.

In the pawn shop he had not proven to be a real danger to her.

David stood frozen as he stared at her. For the first time in his life he wasn't able to say a word.

Snow had always told him that his way with words was why she had called him 'Charming.' Yet now when he needed his words most...nothing came out.

Cora waited for the prince to speak, not knowing if he was afraid of her or just truly didn't know what to say to the woman that had caused his wife the greatest pain in her life.

"I think I'll turn back in, it's been a long day..." Cora tried to give David the out of having to say anything.

"NoWait!" David finally was able to move and step forward.

Cora instinctively stiffened her posture in defense at the action.

David immediately seeing this stopped.

"Please. I know earlier we were all fighting one another, but I'm not here for that."

Cora stared at David with a stare that he had seen on Regina's face. It was a look that he knew meant she was questioning his intentions.

"I just...I...I need to know if it's true." David tried to get the question out. He really did.

That's when Cora furrowed her brows.

"If what's true?"

David swallowed as the words played over and over in his head.

Just wanting to come out.

Yet again...nothing would.

Cora sighed. "If you want to know if I tried to kill Rumple for his dagger and power...the answer is yes. My reason's weren't exactly wholesome. But everything I've done...I've done for my daughter."

David couldn't deny the bitter truth. Cora had indeed tried to kill Rumple...but he had doubted it had been for Regina.

Until Sarah and Snow had arrived he had thought Cora to not just be heartless, but for her to be soulless.

Sarah's revelation that he was...could be...Cora's son, had flipped his thinking, as the details of how it was possible were explained to him.

Finally as Cora was about to turn away again the words sprang from deep inside him.

Four words that could forever change his life.

"Are you my mother?"

***********************Alternative Dimension Fairy Tale Land****************

(In The Past)

_David stood, afraid to make a sound as he stared at the woman that had given birth to him stand in the evening sunlight._

_His heart thumped in his chest like mad._

_He could hear it in his own ears._

_Surely she could hear it!_

_The young Shepard knew he had to say something before he left out of fear and stupidity._

_"Hello..."_

_It was out before he could stop himself._

_And the simple salutation caused Cora to spin and ready a fireball on instinct._

_David backed up immediately holding up his hands. "I'm sorry I startled you!" The words coming out with fear clearly heard in them._

_"Who are you?! How dare you enter my chambers!" Cora's face was lined with anger as she kept the fireball up and ready to throw._

_"My name's David. I'm..." David swallowed, "I'm a Shepard from the outskirts of town."_

_Cora looked at David's clothes, noting that he certainly didn't seem like a Shepard. _

_David looked at Cora's face and couldn't help but see how beautiful she was.  
_

_Cora slowly distinguished the fireball, and waited for David to continue._

_"You're...you're just going to trust my word?"_

_The question was indeed stupid, but David couldn't help but be concerned that his mother would be so careless._

_Cora gave him a look that read 'did you really ask me that?'_

_"Who would claim to be that...who is not?"_

_A small smile emerged on his face, showing just how young he was to Cora._

_"I guess noone." David said with a bigger smile at the end._

_Cora slowly relaxed. Her initial feelings of fear vanishing as she realized that he indeed was a very young man._

_"If you're lost..."_

_"No...I'm...I'm actually here to see you...your majesty." David felt nervous again._

_Cora though gave him a big smile and David felt his nerves subside._

_"I don't think it appropriate to have an audience with me in my chambers David. If you would..."_

_"Please..." David held up his hand, as Cora had begun to walk towards him. Most likely to make him leave._

_And if he left he knew he would never gain the courage to do this again._

_It was now or never._

_"I'm your son."_

_Cora stopped as if David had slapped her._

_"I beg your..."_

_"My mother...my mother who's raised me since birth...she told me a few days ago that she was my aunt. That my mother had given me and my brother, my twin brother, to her to take care of." David rushed to stop her from continuing, knowing he needed to prove his words._

_Cora's heart, that had not beat for dozens of years and had learned in the last few years to expand and pulse with emotions, leapt in her chest. It hammered as she gazed at the man before her that knew things that she had not spoken to a living soul but her sister._

_"She gave me these...to show you. To prove to you I am who I say I am." With that David fished from his pocket an object that Cora would have recognized anywhere._

_Moving forward to take the necklace from David's hand she stared at the object for just a second before looking up into David's eyes._

_David was near tears of his own as he looked into his mother's eyes._

_He saw the pain there, he saw the woman that had destroyed herself in every possible way and fought to keep the only things that matter most to her safe._

_"My...my mother gave me this necklace. It..." Cora suddenly smiled and laughed as she looked up at David's blue eyes, "It's how I knew you were boys."_

_"East West for a girl..." David whispered._

_Cora let a tear escape._

_"North South for a boy." Cora finished._

_Both of their eyes sparkled._

_Cora looked into David's searching blue eyes and saw his father's eyes. But David held an innocence and tenderness in his eyes that his father never had.  
_

_"She also gave me this."  
_

_Slowly David reached into his pocket again, and slowly brought out a ring._

_Cora's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed David's hand._

_"Mother's ring!" Cora exclaimed as she looked down at the green gem ring._

_David saw the way his mother looked at the ring.  
_

_It was as though time had stopped for her. He could see behind her stare that she was reliving the past._

_Cora shook her head and looked up at David._

_David said nothing, waiting to hear what had caused the long pause._

_Cora's hand, that held his with the ring, and cupped David's cheek._

_A tortured smile came onto her face._

_"My boy. My little boy."_

_David saw it then._

_Pain._

_Razor sharp and agonizing._

_It seemed to radiate from his mother's face._

_Heart hammering he dove down and wrapped his arms around his mother's frame and buried his head in her neck._

_Cora held tight as the force of David made them crash to the floor as Cora was unwilling to let go._

_Tears flowed freely from the both of them._

_Both feeling a like a missing piece of themselves had been found._

_Cora closed her eyes as the tears, and still the tears fell from her shut lids._

_"He...he told me why you did it. He told me why you had to. And I understand. I...I just want to know you." David managed to say as tears clogged his throat._

_Cora opened her eyes slowly as the word 'he' registered through all the emotion._

_Pulling back slowly, Cora looked at David with concern._

_"Who?!"_

_Cora never expected the name._

_"Rumplestiltskin."_

_********************************Back to The Mainworld**********************************_

Regina watched Sarah talking to Henry.

Despite everything that had happened, Regina loved her son very much.

Craving his love, and for him just to come back to her, had been her driving force to change.

Regina watched as Sarah suddenly gave Henry a big smile. And watching Henry return Sarah's smile as Sarah wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulder and dragged him along with her made Regina smile as well.

"What are you smi...oh. Yep!" Snow said smiling, having placed her head beside her mother's to see what she was looking at, and noticing exactly what she was looking at.

Regina turned her head towards Snow, oddly as Snow was basically cheek to cheek with her.

"You should see them back home. Henry loves Sarah to death. Two peas in a pod those two." Sarah said smiling as she watched Sarah and Henry walking down the street.

Regina couldn't explain why she didn't feel as angry at Snow as she did Mary Margret. The thought of having Mary Margret so close to her as Snow was made her skin crawl. As far as Regina could tell there was nothing really different about them.

Yet Regina couldn't help but FEEL the difference between the two.

Maybe it was the fact that Snow seemed to honestly love and think of Sarah as her sister. Maybe the fact that Snow openly opened her arms to her biological daughter made Regina accept Snow easily.

Really Regina didn't know the reason.

"Mom?! Are you seriously going to let Sarah give Henry a piggy back ride?! He's not exactly a little boy anymore!" Snow asked with a big smile as she watched the huge production of Henry climbing onto Sarah's shoulders.

"GOD HENRY! STOP EATTING ALL THOSE BURGERS!" Sarah yelled as she tried to stabilize Henry's weight, making Henry laugh.

"SARAH!" Regina yelled out, almost making Henry and Sarah fall.

Emma had just walked outside when she Regina yelled out.

Seeing Henry and Sarah about to fall both women quickly rushed to them.

Sarah though quickly adjusted and held Henry securely.

"What do you think your doing?!" Emma exclaimed reaching up to pull Henry down.

Sarah backed away not allowing Emma to get close to him.

"Nope! Henry for the next few hours is a willing captive of mine!" Sarah said with huge smile.

Emma had been scowling until she saw both Sarah and Henry were smiling.

"Henry! You get down right now!" Regina commanded in a no nonsense voice.

"Moooommm!" Both Sarah and Henry whined with frowns.

For the first time ever...Regina looked to Emma for backup.

Emma placed her hands in her back jean pockets and let out a sigh and a small smirk at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma and turned back to the two.

"Sarah..."

But of course Sarah stopped her mother before she could say another word.

Looking up at Henry Sarah began to talk with Henry as if both of their mother's weren't there.

"You know back where I'm from these two," Sarah had been holding on to Henry's hands - raised them to point at said women, "are inseparable!"

Regina and Emma jerked back there heads at the statement. But Henry and Sarah didn't both watching them.

"Really?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow. Not believing what Sarah was saying.

"Oh yeah! As a matter of fact, mom is the one that kept your grandpa from killing Bae!"

Henry's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're still too young for that story!" Sarah said pointedly.

Emma gave a sigh of relief.

"But...since your mom was born she's been attached to her **Nanna**!" Sarah said with an evil smile, emphasizing the name Emma used for her mother.

Both women's eyes bulged out of their heads. A quick look from the side of their eyes at each other confirmed that both felt the oddness of what Sarah was saying.

Henry though...Henry's smile and laughter at hearing the word made both women say nothing.

"Oh yes! Your mom is crazy for her **Nanna**. '**Nanna** I love you!' 'Only you understand me **Nanna**!' 'Sarah's making fun of me **Nanna**!'" Sarah imitated Emma's high pitched voice and then made kissing noises and made noises to accompany them.

Henry of course was laughing at the very concept of his mother acting like that.

Emma was blushing soo hard at the very idea that she had spoken those words to ANY version of Regina.

Regina stared at Emma with a tilted head and curious eyes.

Glancing at Regina and seeing her studying her, Emma blushed a little more as Sarah continued.

"Emma always turns to my mom for comfort. Both of them are as stubborn as mules, so when she gets into a fight with your grandpa...guess who's defending your mom!"

Regina then looked at Sarah at those last words.

"We're nothing alike." Regina stated calmly. Inside though her mind returned to the Diner when Snow had stated the how she could have sworn Emma was her daughter if not for the labor pains.

In a way Regina could see it. Both of them had been at each others throats from day one.

Regina had done it because she was afraid of losing Henry...which technically she did. That thought made her heart sink.

"Please! If you two actually had a conversation that didn't involve the rug rat on my shoulders - you would both see just how disgustingly alike you are!" Sarah said the words disgust with a fact that reflected the word.

"Hey!" Henry exclaimed as he looked down at Sarah's head.

Sarah tilted her head back and smiled.

"I doubt that. Maybe the Emma you know is like her..." Emma's blush had died down and she was about to put an end to Sarah's comparison when of course Sarah interrupted her.

Rolling her eyes Sarah stated her case.

"You both hate being told what to do! You both hate being royalty and to have people expect things from you! You both just want to be free to be the REAL you! Believe me Emma! Things may be incredibly different here...but one thing I know for sure is that you are related by blood and by a bond that NOONE...not even Rum saw. You may think she's evil...and maybe that's why your not admitting it...but you two have a special connection. And you both have physical proof of that."

With those last words Sarah adjusted Henry on her once more, indicating to both women Henry on top of her shoulders.

Both Regina and Emma let the truth sink in as they both understood the physical proof that Sarah was referring to.

Sarah looked up at Henry with a smirk.

"You do know that you are who you are because of both of your mom's right? Without either of them you wouldn't be the person you are today. You wouldn't have even been born with out the 'Evil Queen!'"

Henry's brow furrowed.

Even Emma and Regina were curious about what Sarah was talking about.

Sarah sighed. Why did she always have to spell things out.

"If she..." again Sarah used Henry's arms to point at Regina, "hadn't tried to kill Snow...then YOUR David would have never met! Which means there would be NO Emma! Which means no **you**. And I personally couldn't imagine a world without you in it!"

Emma and Regina both said nothing as the simple truth smacked them both as both Henry and Sarah shared a smile.

Indeed...Henry wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Regina's curse.

If Regina had never created the curse, then Emma would have never gone through the wardrobe...and she would have never met Neal. There would be no Henry.

Regina though had a sudden thought...one that raised a question she hadn't thought of until that moment. One that slowly left her lips, afraid of what the answer could reveal.

"Then how did Emma and Bae meet in your dimension?"

* * *

Author's Note: If you want the answer to that question...you know what I need people! Let's try for FIVE REVIEWS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. An Answer

Author's Note: Props go out to Marphisa who was kind and awesome enough to Beta this chapter for me. Of course me being a rebel and all...I might have messed up some of her lovely work. Hopefully not!

* * *

Cora stopped dead in her tracks at the question.

Out of everything she could or would have expected, she had never thought **that** question would be asked of her.

When she turned around, her face was scrunched in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

David's expression was a mixture of curiosity and anxiety as he looked at Cora.

On one side, he didn't want her to confirm that she was his mother; and on the other, something in him - something so small he didn't know it could have existed - wanted it to be true.

"Are you my mother?"

Cora stared at David with shocked confusion as he repeated his question.

"Why would you ask me that question?"

David moved towards her slightly out of frustration, a frown marring his face for a second, trying to control himself.

"Sarah-she-she told us a story. One about you and King George." David began, staring at Cora pointedly.

Cora stiffened and glared at David almost accusingly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I don't appreciate people talking about -"

"Do you have a sister named Ruth?" David asked, disregarding what she had said because he had seen her physical reaction to his words.

Cora said nothing as she stared straight back at him.

Her eyes shifted then, and looked to the ground, not able to hold his stare.

"What would that prove to you?" With that Cora's eyes shifted up to once more stare back at light blue eyes.

David swallowed.

It took him a few seconds to find his voice and to find his answer.

"Everything."

Cora looked away suddenly, looking at anything but the man in front of her.

"Everything - I don't think that could prove everything."

David moved forward, knelt down and looked up at Cora's face.

"I don't know you." David shook his head as he looked up into Cora's eyes. "I only know what I've seen, and that hasn't really been a good thing. So I'm asking you. I'm asking to know the truth. Despite what it could be, what it all could even mean. So please - please - just let me know where I came from. Let me know if I do have a sister."

Cora stared down at the imploring blue eyes, knowing in that moment that things were about to change forever. There was no going back from telling the truth.

Revealing the truth wasn't going to be the hardest thing. It was going to be the after effects that she knew would devastate her.

What had she expected, though? If Sarah had not saved her, she would be dead at that moment. If Sarah had not **been there****,** neither Regina nor the prince would have ever known. Neither of them would have been the wiser. Neither of them would know why she had done the things she had. Maybe they would have been better off never knowing.

Cora placed her hand slowly on David's cheek, still trying to come to grips with the surge of feelings her heart provided her, the emotions in the gesture blowing even her away.

"I didn't love him. I only used him."

David was confused for a few seconds at the words until he realized who she was talking about: King George.

"I only ever loved one man. And he's the reason I became," she hesitated, "what I am."

David said nothing, feeling more than knowing that for whatever reason she needed to let him know certain things before answering his questions.

"My mother died when I was very young, which made my father a blubbering drunk. Leaving me, the eldest daughter, to raise and take care of everything." Cora shook her head as a blaze of hatred entered her eyes as she remembered all of those years of scraping by.

"I despised him for it. I grew to hate him and the life that **fate** had seemed to give me."

Cora couldn't help but caress David's face as her mind spanned back to the moment the King had embarrassed her in front of everyone.

"My father had been drunk and hadn't taken the flour to the castle. I knew it was supposed to be there early in the morning; and if not delivered, we wouldn't be able to eat for days. By then it was only me and my father. Ruth had married a farmer, moving as far away from us as she could." Cora laughed then. "I really didn't blame her, but I still hated how she had so easily left me."

David's heart pounded in his chest at the confirmation that the woman that had raised him was Cora's sister; but he said nothing, wanting to know all of it.

"That's the day my hatred for Princess Eva began. Tripping me - in front of everyone. The flour spilled all over the floor. To say the least, the king sided with the princess. I had never felt so much hatred in my life as when King Xavier forced me to bow down to her. I think that's when I truly knew hatred. That moment… I vowed to make them all pay for what they had done."

David didn't know what to think as Cora continued to caress his face. The words sounded so softly in the air, but the evilness of the words made David shiver.

The smile that bloomed on her face scared David, making him think that this woman was as evil with a heart as without; but her next words suddenly had him reconsidering.

"I lied to the King, saying he didn't know what I was capable of, that I could spin straw to gold. So he locked me in a tower, saying that if I wanted to live I would do just that." Cora laughed then as tears began to moisten her eyes.

Suddenly David's memories of before the curse broke flashed before him. The fairy tale of who exactly Cora **was** hit him in full.

"That's when you met Rumpelstiltskin," David said softly.

Cora smiled and nodded as tears fell down from her face and hit the ground.

"He - he gave me something that no one else had. He saved my life and gave me power that could help me lead my own life. After - after all the years of poverty. Of having to kneel down to those who looked at us like muck. He gave me the ability to change my fate. I - I fell in love with him."

David was too shocked to speak, let alone try to comfort her as she began to cry. In all the scenarios he had envisioned, he had never thought he would hear anyone say those words about Rumpelstiltskin.

Somehow, from being certain that she was evil, he had transitioned to being sympathetic.

"But the King - he found out. He knew about us," Cora said in a whisper as her mind went back to the decision she had made, the path (road maybe) she had taken.

"So I choose to stay - to become Prince Henry's wife."

David knew she was keeping something from him. Something wasn't making sense. How could she have married Prince Henry but had children with King George?

"But I had made an initial deal for Rumple to help me: that I was to give him my first born child, **our** first born child. He thought I'd leave with him for sure. I knew the second I decided to stay that I wouldn't be able to with my heart intact. I knew I would crumble. So I took it out. I removed my weakness."

David had lived his entire life trying to be a good person, learning from those that had raised him right from wrong. The woman in front of him, though, was neither right or wrong to do the things she had. As evil as he thought her to be, what she was telling him was not evil. It was a woman trying to make a better life for herself.

"He was so angry that I had won our deal, that I would be able to walk away from him so easily."

David felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up at those words.

Not once had he ever heard of Rumple losing on a deal. The idea made his skin crawl at just how angry it had made the imp.

Cora moved her hand from David's cheek to right behind his ear. A small smile formed on her face.

"You still have it."

David reached up in confusion and placed his fingers where hers touched him. He felt the small indention that he had never paid attention to as Cora finally told him a huge part of the truth.

"I didn't know there were two of you."

Cora smiled as she continued to cry.

"You have no idea what it was like to know I was able to create a life again. After what he had done to me. After what I had to do to have Regina."

Something in the young man's mind finally clicked.

"He found a way to keep you from having children."

Cora nodded and sniffled, trying to rein back her emotions. It was hard to do since she had not felt something so strong and pure for so many years.

Smiling, she whispered the truth of what had happened all those years ago.

"I seduced him. I made him fall in love with me, made him think I loved him; but I did it all for power." Her forehead scrunched up as if she were in pain.

She was. She remembered how truly alike they had been.

If things had been different, she would have married George and she would have done it for love.

She knew that now.

As she remembered back to those moments, her heart wrenched painfully as the emotion of love struck her in full as she thought of him.

"When he became King he took me as his wife."

Out of everything that had been said to him, it was this statement that made him interrupt her.

"Wait. How's that possible?"

Cora took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye with the answer.

"I used a glamour. If he passed in front of me now, he wouldn't recognize me."

David's mouth hung open at the words.

"You mean to tell me - he doesn't know."

Cora nodded. "He doesn't know."

Not knowing what to say after that, David slowly closed his parted mouth and nodded for her to continue.

Cora knew how horrible the next part would sound; so she finally stood and moved away from David, touching the wall as she spoke.

"When Rumple found out what my plans were, he cursed me with infertility, with a potion. He knew it was the one thing I knew would secure my future. A child that would be heir to the throne. So I learned to search every bit of magic I could. And I found something. A month later I was pregnant. I had to make sure that my first child was to inherit King Xavier's throne. But I knew when she was born that she was George's. My cycle wasn't right. I knew and said nothing. But when George told me I needed to bare an heir for him, or we couldn't stay together. I knew I had to conceive again, and for that I needed Rumple's help."

That's when Cora turned pained eyes to David.

"The pendant my mother gave me let me know that it was a boy. Even without a heart, when you and your brother were born I felt a horror that you can't imagine. I knew Rumple had tricked me again."

Staring down at the ground angrily, he clenched his jaw as he immediately knew why.

"Twins would divide the kingdom. Rumple knew the King would kill one of us." The words left David's mouth with contempt.

Cora nodded. "Even without a heart, you were mine. I couldn't let him know about either of you. I may have killed, but I could never have killed my children. Despite what anyone else thinks. You were born innocent. But I knew George wouldn't think of it that way. I was willing to give up the possibility of having another of my children as the King or Queen of a kingdom. I just wanted you alive then. So I went to Ruth. I gave both you and your brother away. I forced myself to forget about both of you."

Despite what he had said about just wanting to know the truth, those last words hurt him more than he thought they could.

"I didn't know Rumple knew where I took both of you. I found out about James after a few years had passed. By then, I could do nothing but keep quiet."

Cora remained quiet after that as she fought back tears, knowing that one of her boys had died.

"You three would have been enough for me."

His head jerked up from staring at the ground. David had not expected the words.

Cora's eyes sparkled with tears as she spoke with her heart then.

"Without a crown, without power or magic, you three would have been enough for me."

David tried to keep from crying, but a tear still streamed down his face as he heaved in a deep breath. He had his truth now… but could he deal with it?

* * *

Sarah had almost immediately placed Henry down, claiming that her back was protesting from carrying a man on her shoulder's instead of a boy. Henry of course had laughed, and Sarah had looked over at her mother and niece and then back at Henry.

"Race yah back to Mom's house!" With that Sarah took off running, leaving Henry with a shocked look for a second before he ran after her.

Sarah knew that answering her mother's question about how Emma and Bae met would lead to a really in depth conversation that wasn't really appropriate to have around Henry.

"No fair! You cheated!" Henry yelled as he tried to catch up with her.

Sarah turned and smiled widely.

"Fair! You must be talking about my sister Snow! And believe me, she's not the fairest of them all!" With that Sarah again spun and ran laughing.

Henry just kept running after, laughing at Sarah's joke.

Of course that left Emma and Regina alone. Emma was fidgeting with her hands, not quite sure what to say or do at that moment. Regina though, knew exactly what to do.

"Why exactly did you think it was alright to take Henry to New York without letting me know?"

The small smile that had been on Emma's face morphed immediately into her classic incredulous look.

"I seem to remember you being missing at the time."

"Yes. Missing because I was accused of killing the cricket, and you threatened to take Henry away from me."

Regina turned and crossed her arms in anger at the situation that Emma had put her in, anger that yet again people were able to take what was most precious to her away. She was tired of fighting for the right to love Henry. After over ten years of loving Henry, of laughter, tears, tantrums, and sickness, Regina knew that she was Henry's mother, that she deserved his love for what she had done for him.

Snow watched as both Emma and Regina took defensive stances towards the other. For her, it was odd to see her daughter face off against her mother. One thing she automatically noticed was that both of them looked ready to fight.

Quickly making her way over, she linked her arm through her mother's, almost dislocating Regina's arm as she did so.

"I'm kind of curious to know why mom was raising Henry. No one's really told me why."

Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times, not really expecting Snow to side with Regina. Regina couldn't hide her smirk at Emma's obvious loss for words.

"MOMMOMMOMMOM!" Sarah yelled as she came running back looking extremely scared.

"SARAH IT'S OK!" Henry screamed, chasing Sarah.

Despite everything, Regina and Snow immediately jerked towards Sarah. Seconds later, Sarah was hiding behind her mother, pointing around her body.

"It's some sort of monster! It growled at me!" Sarah exclaimed.

Snow stood in front of her mother and sister, taking a wide stance ready for battle; but both Regina and Emma realized what the monster was.

"Sarah..." Regina began, but Emma had already moved to step out in front of her mother - or her other mother. Well, she wasn't going to let any version of her mother get hurt.

The screeching tires made the three women behind Emma yell out a warning.

Emma titled her head and glared at the man behind the "monster's" wheel.

"Leroy! Why are you chasing down Sarah? You could have hurt Henry!" Emma exclaimed as Henry finally made it over to Sarah, who was still hiding behind her mother.

"It's ok, Sarah. It's just Leroy!" Henry tried to calm Sarah down.

"Who's Leroy?" Sarah asked, finally coming out from behind her mother.

Snow looked around Emma and smiled as she saw who it was.

"DREAMY! Sarah, it's Dreamy!"

Sarah looked around her mother to confirm who it was.

"Oh-well-what-what is he-," Sarah began, not quiet knowing what to ask.

"It's called a car sweetheart. It's this world's version of a chariot," Regina explained to Sarah, the endearment rolling off her tongue without thought.

"Why is it making that sound?" Sarah asked as she finally moved from behind her mother to in front of her, still staying close to her.

Regina smiled and placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder, the stiff posture her daughter had melting the second her mother touched her.

Emma turned her head and smirked at Sarah; then turning back she yelled at Leroy.

"Leroy, pop the hood."

Leroy was still staring at Sarah when he did as asked. When Snow and Sarah saw the metal contraption under the hood of the car, both moved towards the vehicle.

"What is it?" Snow asked with a scrunched brow.

"It's called a motor. It's used to move the tires on the car. You can travel great distances in hours instead of days," Leroy explained to Snow, still trying to grasp the idea that there were two Snows.

Mary Margaret had stayed on the side walk, trying to reason with herself that it was normal to feel jealous. There absolutely was a reason why any person would feel jealous seeing Regina walk up behind Snow and Sarah and place her hands in the middle of their backs as she smiled.

Out of every thought that entered Snow's brain, she couldn't understand why Regina was ok with touching and being maternal towards this other Snow than she had ever been with her. Why did Regina treat Snow differently than her?

Shaking her head, Mary Margaret slowly made her way to the group.

"So, you mean I could drive this…car…in the town?" Sarah asked as she stared at the motor with a new fascination.

"Um." Emma turned to look at Mary Margaret, Snow, and Regina.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," Snow said looking at her mother with the corner of her eyes, trying to make her not panic at the very thought.

"It's not as easy as it looks, Sarah. I don't think it's a good idea. At-at least until someone teaches you!"

Mary Margaret said the last sentence quickly as Sarah looked at her with wounded eyes. Of course as soon as Mary Margaret said that, Sarah gave her a huge smile.

"You'll teach me to drive it?" Sarah with childish enthusiasm.

The death glare Mary Margaret received from Regina and Snow made her mouth open and close like a guppy as she now found herself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Of-of course."

Sarah rushed to Mary Margaret and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sarah chanted against Mary Margaret's shoulder as she rocked them side to side in happiness.

Mary Margaret couldn't have stopped her smile from emerging if she had wanted to.

"Don't thank me yet! I have the distinct impression that there will be lots of yelling involved with the teaching!"

Pulling back from Mary Margaret Sarah smiled and laughed.

"So it's going to be like every other day!"

Mary Margaret slapped Sarah's arm with an opened mouthed gasp. Sarah again laughed and linked her arm with Mary Margaret.

"So you own one of those cars?"

"Hah! I own a car, but it's not a truck!"

"What's a truck?"

Mary Margaret groaned tilting her head back as they both began to walk towards Mary Margaret's apartment.

Henry looked from his mothers to Sarah and Mary Margaret and back towards his mothers. Without a second look, Henry ran to catch up with the two sisters.

Snow couldn't help but smile. She felt no jealousy over Mary Margaret and was more than just happy that Mary Margaret wasn't treating Sarah differently or like a stranger. It was a relief that Mary Margaret had not said a word about Sarah's parentage.

Regina's eyes followed the three as Snow once again linked their arms together.

"Is Sarah always this trusting?" Regina asked Snow, not once taking her eyes from Sarah and Mary Margaret.

Both Emma and Snow turned and stared at Regina with scrunched foreheads.

"Why shouldn't she trust Mary Margaret?" Snow asked with a small edge to her voice.

"There **is** no reason she can't trust her." Emma quickly tried to sooth Snow's rising alarm by the sound of her voice, looking to Regina with an expression that said, "Stop it."

Regina just let out a huge sigh with a look of contempt on her face.

"The only reason why I became what I did was because I trusted her. And how wrong I was for doing so."

Snow slowly pulled back in slight shock from her mother's arm that had been solidly linked with her own. Feeling the movement, Regina looked over to Snow.

"You…you really do hate me," Snow whispered as she stared at the face of the woman that had loved her and cared for her since childhood.

"No," Regina quickly said and turned to grab hold of Snow's retreating arms.

"No, I don't hate you."

Both Snow and Emma didn't know what to say to the certainty in Regina's voice.

Leroy said nothing as he watched on in a stupefied state.

Regina couldn't explain it. All she knew was when she looked at Mary Margaret she felt all the contempt and hate in the world for her. But when she looked at Snow, she felt trepidation but nothing else. She just couldn't explain it.

Snow shook her head slowly. "That doesn't make any sense."

Even Emma agreed with Snow. She saw the way Regina was looking at Snow. It was a look that Emma had only ever seen Regina give Henry.

Regina looked down at the hand that held Snow and slowly brushed her hands down Snow's arms to hold her hands. Regina looked from their hands back up to Snow, who was staring at her - waiting to hear an explanation - a look of confusion and sadness on her face.

"I can't explain why or how it's even possible… but when I look at you, I don't feel that hatred, that burning anger, that I do when I look at Mary Margaret."

The calmness with which Regina said the words made Emma believe her, and it made her curious as to how that was possible. Emma watched in shock as Snow slowly wrapped her arms around Regina and hugged her.

"I don't understand, Mom! Why do you hate her so much but still feel love for **me**?" Snow tucked her head under her mother's chin like she had done so many times in her life.

Regina looked like she was trying to keep back tears with confusion clearly written all over her face as she tried to find the words.

"I-I don't know. I don't."

That's when Emma's head tilted as she watched the scene. Something caught her attention: Regina didn't deny loving Snow. How was that possible? Was it even possible?

If it was some sort of a scheme to kill Mary Margaret or Snow, Emma was certain that Regina had had the opportunity while she had been in New York.

Emma's gut was telling her that this was important. Somehow, despite how strange the situation that they all found themselves in, Regina feeling love towards her mother went against everything and anything that she had seen or heard from the past. What was keeping Regina from having those feelings towards her mother if she was showing them to this Snow White?

Emma didn't know it at the moment, but this question held a key to something far greater than she could imagine.

And with the answer, everything would change.

* * *

Author's Notes: OK...I didn't make my quota for the last chapter as far as reviews go...so let's at least try for 4 Reviews this time. Ok. 4 Reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Look Who's Coming

Author's Note: Another thanks goes out to Marphisa who was kind and awesome enough to Beta again for me.

**********************Alternative Fairy Tale Land***********************

Rum couldn't tear his eyes away from Regina and Emma as they comforted each other. Letting out a sigh, he resigned himself to the truth.

The prophecy had come to pass.

Without his ability to see the future, he found himself lost. He found himself trying to remember all those visions of the future. The problem was it had been many years since he had been the Dark One. Too much time had passed, and too many things had occurred for him to actually know what was about to happen.

Certain things could still be possible, and could indeed still happen. Before, he knew every possibility. Now, he walked blindly into situations.

That wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Turning his head, he saw Belle talking to the others. All of them were still trying to decide who was really going through if they indeed found a portal. Of course, Rum knew they would.

Images of what could be happening to Sarah and Snow appeared in his mind and tortured him.

Trembling lips and watering eyes would have given him away if anyone had been looking at him. But he had to stay strong. Sarah needed him now more then ever. He had to stay brave. The consequences if he didn't were too high to pay.

"Hey."

Rum hadn't been paying attention as he had been staring at Belle, who had indeed caught him looking like he was about to cry.

When Belle approached him she immediately wrapped him in a huge hug.

Belle let her own tears fall then as Rum squeezed her as if life were ending.

"She's going to be fine. You'll see. Snow is more than capable of keeping them safe." Belle's beautiful accent made the words sound like magic.

Rum nodded against her shoulder, trying to keep from blubbering even more.

"Pappa, are you alright?"

Belle and Rum slowly pulled apart and looked down at the scared little face of Keegan. Rum bent and Keegan quickly entered into his father's embrace.

"It's alright, boy. I'm just worried about them is all," Rum whispered to his son.

"I hate to see you cry, Pappa," Keegan said against his father's chest.

Belle said nothing as her own emotions about the situation hit her also.

Rum had told her all about the visions that he use to have and what he was frightened of the moment they had heard Sarah and Snow had gone missing.

When they had arrived, Cora had quickly informed him of what had happened.

He had been worrying about this very thing for weeks now. Both he and Cora had spoken of the prophecy from those many years ago.

Over the last few days he had tried to keep vigil, to keep Snow and Sarah out of harms way.

In the end it was inevitable. Fate had run it's course.

With the known urgency of the situation, Rum had been utilizing what little magic he could use to search for the portal. It wasn't easy with the thick forest surrounding them and King George's encampment so close. He had been unable to find anything, though.

"We will find them. If anything, we know we will. You remembered that we find them." Belle tried to encourage her husband.

Rum shook his head and slowly pulled back from Keegan.

"I said there was a possibility of finding them. Without all the pieces to a puzzle, you can't see the overall picture. Only the edges are truly defined; but the middle—the middle is where you must piece things together and find your way," Rum explained.

Belle stared back at her husband, a husband that she had come to know because of Sarah. If nothing else, she owed Sarah for the love of her husband and the love of her little boy.

Belle turned her head and looked over to watch a distraught Regina as she consoled Emma. Of course, she also owed her fate to Regina and Emma as well. If it had not been for them, Bae would have never been found and Rum would have continued to be the Dark One.

Without a second thought Belle made her way over to Regina and Emma. Emma noticed her first, looking up from her Grandmother's shoulder. "Belle."

Emma dove and embraced the woman, both squeezing the other in a tight embrace of comfort.

"Don't you worry now! We'll find them. No matter what anyone says." Belle was trying to encourage Emma like she had Rum.

Emma tried to hold back tears as she nodded against Belle.

Regina watched the scene with a clogged throat. Seeing Emma scared was rare. Regina knew that Emma had huge doubts that they would get Snow and Sarah back. But Regina couldn't and wouldn't give up on her daughters. She tried to stay calm, knowing that if she became hysterical it would set off Emma. She would do anything to keep Emma from feeling even more pain.

The dwarves were all scouring the forest along with Robin and his men, while Jiminy and the fairies searched the tree tops.

"We're here!" Granny yelled as she Anita, and Red ran towards Regina.

Red ran and immediately embraced Regina. Regina gave a small little smile.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened? " Red asked half hysterical herself as she hugged a woman that had become like a second mother to her.

Regina finally allowed a few tears to escape her eyes, knowing that if Sarah and Snow had planned anything that Red would have been missing as well.

"I didn't want you to worry. Not before we knew anything for sure," Regina admitted.

Pulling back, Red looked into Regina's eyes.

"Anything?" Red asked with a fear for the worst answer possible.

"Nothing yet. But we know what happened," Emma said as she stepped away from Belle's embrace.

"How do you—" Red had been about to ask how they knew, but a scent caught her.

Anita and Granny had bypassed the group as Red comforted Regina; but the distinct scent of Snow and Sarah had picked up on the slight breeze, making both go towards the edge of the forest.

Rum, as well as Regina, Emma, and Belle, noticed the far off looks on the women's faces.

"What is it?" Rum asked as he limped his way over with his walking stick with Keegan at his side.

Anita's eyes scanned the forest. "We can smell them. They were here."

Without another word, both Anita and Granny began to make a path through the thicker foliage.

Regina and Emma immediately followed as well as James and David and Cora.

Slowly the entire group followed, everyone that had been trying to help was eagerly checking the path to see if there were any trace of the two sisters.

Regina's mind wandered back in time to when she and Snow had been hiding in the forest, afraid for their lives. If it hadn't been for Robin, neither Regina, Sarah, nor Snow would have survived.

As she entered deeper into the forest, she knew that if Snow and Sarah had run deeper into the forest that

Snow would have kept them safe. When her mother had all but fallen to the floor and told her the only reason she could have felt the pain she had – Regina had felt a fear that she might never see her daughter's again.

"HERE!" Red yelled as she came across two huge trees that had naturally created an arch. The trees' braches curved and woven themselves together to form the unusual sight.

Rushing to the spot, everyone tried to catch their breaths as they looked around the area.

Rum and Cora though walked to the two trees, both immediately knowing what they were. Both looked at each other for a second; then both turned and put their arms out; and the portal enveloped their hands.

Emma's face was full of shock. "How?"

"Enchanted trees," Rum answered as Regina quickly made her way to the portal, almost pushing both her mother and Rum out of the way.

"Wait!" James yelled, quickly moving forward and grabbing his sister before she went through.

Turning her around, he quickly tried to reason with her, knowing that her only goal was to get to Snow and Sarah.

"Gina, it could be dangerous! We don't know what you could be walking into!" James exclaimed.

David nodded his head at his brother's words. He wanted to rush forward himself to find his wife, but he wasn't about to risk his entire family.

"He's right. I'll go first and—" David tried to reason.

"NO!" The yell came from the three women in the family.

"I'm not going to risk my children's lives blindly," Cora said; and, with just a small glance at her children, walked forward into the portal.

Everyone including Rum yelled out, reaching forward himself into the portal, but not feeling anything. At first. Minutes went by; and Rum still held his hand through the portal, hoping and praying that Cora was all right. Then he felt Cora's hand envelop his. Even after all those years, he recognized the feel of her smooth hand.

A laugh escaped him as he smiled. "She's alright!"

With that he held her hand and brought Cora back through the portal. Immediately, her family surrounded her, all crying and encompassing her at the fear of what could have happened to her.

"I'm fine. It's a cave! It has an opening that I think they made; it leads back into the forest."

Emma pulled away from the huge hug and began to scold Cora.

"Grammy, don't ever do that again! What if you had been in real danger? What if King George's soldiers were in the cave?"

"Emma, sweetheart, I wasn't about to risk any one of you. I may not have practiced magic in a long time, but I can still protect myself," Cora said with a no nonsense voice.

Though all of them were well aware and in some cases afraid of what would happen if she did indeed use magic once more, James quickly defused the situation in a way that only he could!

"Mother, we don't doubt that you can protect yourself. It's the person that you're protecting yourself **from **that we're worried about. Poor idiot might get turned into a fish and flop around in front of a hungry cat."

Regina, David, and Emma laughed as Cora slapped James on the back of his head.

James grimaced and touched the back of his head. "Why is it always the back of the head?"

"She knows it's empty and won't hurt you that much!" Regina quipped.

The smile of laughter on her face faded as she looked at Rum. He was standing in front of the portal, just staring at it. Regina moved towards Rum.

Rum was so focused on the portal that he was startled when Regina took his hand. It was rare that Regina did such a thing. After what he had done to her and her family, she still showed such kindness, kindness that he had been more than ready to manipulate to get what he had wanted.

Rum had been grateful that things didn't always go his way.

He squeezed her hand and turned his head to look at her.

"Are you ready?" Rum asked Regina simply.

"Let's get them back," Regina said with a squeeze to his hand.

Turning, both entered the portal where fate was waiting for them.

*******************************Back to the Main World****************************************

Henry smiled widely as he stood between Mary Margaret and Sarah. Henry's arms were linked with both of theirs as they walked down the sidewalk towards Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Come on, Mary! I catch on fast! I'm sure if you just showed me the basics I could pick it up easily!"

Mary Margaret and Henry shared a look, then both turned and shook their heads at Sarah. Sarah's encouraging smile died as she pursed her lips and glared daggers at the two.

"There's no doubt he's your grandson. Both of you are half evil!"

"Hey!" both Henry and Mary yelled out.

"See!" Sarah pointed between the two.

Mary just shook her head with a smile and wrapped Henry's arm around hers just a little bit tighter.

Sarah just smiled at her little victory and continued to walk along side them; but Sarah's mind was not idle. Many things entered her thoughts. The first was a question that she knew she shouldn't ask in front of Henry, fearing the answer.

Looking over at Mary, Sarah knew in her heart that both Mary and Snow were the exact same person.

When they had been in the diner earlier, Mary had shown that there was a feeling of sisterhood between them - despite the fact that Sarah knew she didn't exist in this world.

Pretending not to realize that little detail was hard but necessary to speak to those she knew to be her family - yet didn't know her.

Mary had somehow felt the connection that she and Snow had. It was written in the way Mary looked at her and acted towards her.

Letting out a sigh she braced herself, and asked the question she had been dying to ask.

"So, if I'm understanding things right—was mom the one who cursed everyone here?"

Mary Margaret stopped suddenly, almost making Henry fall.

Sarah saw the look on Mary's face. Uncomfortable wasn't the word. The look on her face was one that Sarah was very familiar with.

"Please don't try to lie. You can't lie even if your life depended on it," Sarah immediately chimed to make Mary reconsider what she had been about to say.

Mary's body seemed to crumble; and letting go of Henry's arm, she began to walk away with her hands in her coat pocket.

"Snow!" Sarah quickly moved towards Mary Margaret and grabbed her.

Whirling around, Snow spoke.

"I wasn't going to lie!"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I've only known you since birth! I know when you're about to lie to me Snow. And why not just answer the question honestly! It can't be that bad."

"IT IS!" Snow screamed out of frustration.

Now, Sarah knew it was rare for Snow to lose her calm; so when Mary Margaret did just that, Sarah knew it indeed had to be bad.

"What happened?" Sarah whispered the question.

Mary Margaret calmed instantly at the worried face Sarah gave her. Her instinct to reassure her supposed younger sister was stronger than she'd thought possible.

"I ruined her life, so she wanted revenge."

Sarah winced as she heard the words. Henry said nothing, standing a short distance away and remaining quiet, wanting to know how Snow White could have possibly ruined The Evil Queen's life. His face furrowed at the very idea of that even being possible.

"I highly doubt that, Snow! Mom loves—"

"No! Listen to me!" Mary Margaret stopped Sarah putting her hands out in a stop motion.

Sarah stopped and watched Mary Margaret's eyes water.

"I didn't—I didn't know about Daniel."

Sarah stiffened and made a 'ugh' sound, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fists in front of her.

"For the love of—WHO IS DANIEL?" Sarah screamed in complete frustration, her sister's answer not having satisfied her at all. Mary Margaret's explanation raised more questions than it answered.

And that's when Henry chimed in, making Mary Margaret's heart shrivel up at the unexpected information.

"He's the man that Mom protected me from a few weeks ago."

Both Sarah and Mary Margaret turned and stared at Henry.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "What are you talking about, Henry?"

Henry looked between the two and continued to explain.

"I was at the stables when this man came into the stall. He—he seemed out of it. Then he started to choke me. I heard her yell at him. She called him Daniel. When she did, he dropped me."

Mary Margaret couldn't speak; her eyes widened at the information.

"I thought Mom said he died," Sarah said as she turned to question Mary Margaret.

But Mary Margaret's mind was frozen. Her mind was trying to catch up with the fact that the man who could have saved them all from this horrid existence, from Regina's vengeance, had been alive and here. She almost missed the small detail of Henry being choked.

"What happened to him?" Sarah asked Henry, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Grandpa came to check on me."

"But you just said mom was yelling; I doubt she'd not come to check on you," Sarah said with a furrowed brow, trying to piece what Henry was saying together.

Again Henry shrugged his shoulder's, not being able to give an explanation.

Sarah turned to Mary Margaret then.

"I know mom loved this Daniel; but could you please tell me how its possible that a dead man was choking Henry and yet somehow mom hates you because he's dead?"

Mary Margaret couldn't answer her.

"Well," Henry began, "maybe grandpa knows why."

Mary Margaret looked between Sarah and Henry when she remembered something.

"David was supposed to meet us at Regina's."

"That was hours ago!" Sarah exclaimed, looking at the sun's position.

"Is Grandpa in trouble?" Henry asked curiously.

"Oh, he's about to be," Mary Margaret said as she began to walk back to Regina's home.

"Snow, you said you had a car," Sarah said as Mary Margaret passed Henry. She stopped at Sarah's words.

Turning back, she began walking to her car, but not before murmuring, "Not a word," to Sarah.

Sarah looked at Henry with an arched brow.

"She's very brave… but not very bright." With that Sarah bounced her eyebrows up and down in her classic way, making Henry laugh.

Sarah never expected the slap to the back of her head.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok! Was It worth the wait? I'd be happy with 4 new reviews. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	15. Cora Has Some Explaining To Do

Author's Note: Once again I wouldn't be able to do this without Marphisa! The more reviews...the faster the update guys! Hint, Hint!

**********************Fairy Tale Land Alternate Dimension**********************************

(In The Past)

_After David had told his mother that Rumplestiltskin had been the one to tell him about who he really was, Cora had slowly begun to tell him how it had all come to pass, the deals that she had made, the risks that she had taken to keep them all alive._

_David listened to every word. Not once did he interrupt her. All he did was listen to what had happened in the past, and all he really wanted to ask her was about any kind of future._

_But after sneaking into the castle, meeting his sister without realizing it, and almost getting caught by his mother with a magical fireball, he was scared of the idea of never speaking with her or Regina ever again, of never meeting his niece or his step niece. In the very short time that he had spent with his sister he had felt a connection to someone that he had never felt before._

_Belonging—he felt, as weird as it sounded, like he belonged by Regina's side, sneaking through the castle, having an adventure, having each other's backs. Not knowing that Gina was his sister and feeling that way, it only proved that he was suppose to be by her side, if only to protect her from other's who would try and do what they had done._

_He wanted to roll his eyes at himself as he realized now how Gina was able to navigate the corridors so stealthily into the castle. Still, something in him didn't like the idea that she was able to do so._

_"You haven't listened to one word I've said have you. I've overwhelmed you," Cora said as he saw the far off look in David's eyes._

_David finally snapped back to see the small smile on his mother's face. _

_His mother. It hadn't taken that long to think of her like that._

_"I admit, it's a bit much to take in at one time," David said with his classic smirk._

_Oddly, the smirk that Cora gave him in return made him realize exactly where he inherited the gesture._

_"I can see that." The smart-alecky response she gave him made him laugh outright._

_Hearing David laughing made Cora smile brightly; and with an instinct that she had only recently let herself allow to take over, she moved forward and hugged David to her._

_David had thought there would be awkwardness between them after everything she had told him, but there wasn't. He crushed his mother to him in a tight squeeze that made him almost feel like a little boy considering how much the emotions coursing through him made him want to cry._

_Pulling back, he pressed a kiss to her forehead; then he rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes and said something that she had not been expecting._

_"Thank you for loving me."_

_Cora could say nothing to those words. At the time she had decided to save her children she had truly and literally been heartless. The things she had done were not out of love; but somewhere inside her, something had kept her from harming her children._

_Leaning her head onto his chest she listened to his heart beat and let out a sigh._

_Both jumped as they heard the door suddenly slam shut, swiveling their heads in the direction of the sound.  
_

_Regina looked as if she had been slapped in the face. There was her mother being held lovingly by David, and she had never expected to hear Davis say something like that to her mother._

_"How could you!" Regina said with a scowl on her face and venom in her voice._

_Her eyes were on David._

_David slowly pulled away from his mother and stood._

_"I can—"_

_Regina moved forward quickly, raising her hand as if she wanted to strangle him. "Don't even try!"_

_Cora moved between the two, blocking Regina from truly hurting David._

_"I can explain!" Cora shook her head, trying to get Regina to focus on her._

_Regina's eyes seemed to blaze with accusation at her mother._

_"How can you say that? How can you say that after what I walked in on? How you two were holding each other? How he THANKED you for loving him!" Regina shook her head and fought back the tears at such a betrayal._

_"How could you do this to Daddy? How—" Regina shook her head, letting a tear fall, completely misunderstanding everything, leaving both Cora and David to grimace._

_"Oh, for goodness sakes, Regina, I'm not having an affair with David." Cora grimaced as if she had sucked on a lemon._

_David had the exact same look on his face._

_Regina's anger ebbed almost immediately at the looks of disgust on both of their faces._

_"I don't understand." Regina shook her head as her eyes bounced from one face to the other._

_Looking into Regina's eyes, Cora knew that what she was about to say would change the way her daughter looked at her. Even after all of the horrible things she had done to her daughter, Cora knew that this would be the biggest blow. Taking a huge breath, she let her cards fall where they may._

_"He's your brother."_

***********************Back to the Mainworld*******************************

They had reached Regina's house in no time flat in the car. That didn't mean that couldn't have gotten there sooner. Sarah had made sure to annoy Mary Margaret with every question she could imagine about her car.

Mary Margaret had always considered herself to be a very level-headed patient, caring person. How quickly she had learned that it only took an annoying little sister to show her she was most definitely not as level-headed and patient as she thought herself to be.

"Sarah, I swear—one more question and I'm never letting you touch my car! EVER!"

Sarah turned and looked at Henry in the back seat.

"She said the same thing about her bow and arrow when I was your age. Now I'm the second best shot next

to her!" Sarah stated, then stuck her tongue out between her teeth and smiled with suppressed laughter.

Henry, of course, giggled.

Mary Margaret, of course, used one hand to keep the wheel steady and the other to slap Sarah's closest arm. Sarah's mouth dropped open, which looked like she wanted to say "Ah," but no sound seemed to come out.

Sarah rubbed her arm, making Henry cover his mouth and stifle more giggles.

Mary Margaret sighed as they pulled up to the sidewalk of Regina's home.

"We're here."

Everyone exited the car and moved towards the house.

"Mary, where's the outhouse?" Sarah said as they approached the door.

Henry's face scrunched up. "What's an outhouse?"

Mary Margaret laughed. "They don't have outhouses here."

"So, where do people…" Sarah's face scrunched up in slight disgust.

"It's actually in the house," Mary Margaret said with a little smile, then she made a curious face. "You've been here a few days now. Where were—"

"Wait! People….IN the house?" Sarah said with a horrified face.

Mary Margaret laughed so hard at Sarah's face that it bent her over laughing. Standing up with her usual cheeky smile, she patted Sarah's shoulder.

"I'll show you."

Opening the door and entering the house, they stopped short at the sight of David and Cora sitting close to each other while David cried.

"Are you alright?" Sarah immediately asked, walking towards her uncle.

David gave a little smile and a nod, and looked down at his hand which was wrapped in his mother's. Cora had seen him crying, and it was still to new to her – to give comfort and in essence ask for forgiveness.

If David knew why that scar was so important, she doubted he would truly ever think her a good person. So she offered the only comfort she could.

But for David, the gesture was huge. It meant that she really did care for him.

Mary Margaret approached her husband and knelt down to wrap him in a hug, her eyes stealing for a second to Cora and then behind David's back so as not to look at her.

"Is everything alright?" Mary asked again because he hadn't answered Sarah. She held him tightly to her.

David sniffled and laughed. "Yeah, everything is alright."

Pulling back from the hug, David held Mary's arm and looked into her eyes.

"She—she told me everything. And—and it's true." David said the last words slowly.

Mary just stared at David as she tried to understand but then turned to look at Cora and noticed how David had not let go of her hand.

"It's true," Mary said with a bewildered look.

"I'm sorry."

Mary and David looked up at Cora as those words left her mouth.

"I know it'll never be enough. I know I can't take what I've done back. What I've taken from you both—"

Cora's eyes shone with tears as she tried to express her remorse.

"I can only say the words a million times and hope that you know I mean them." Cora let a tear fall and sniffled.

Mary Margaret held her anger and hate for Cora back as she saw David squeeze Cora's hand.

Sarah saw the look on Mary's face and knew that she had to step in before Mary did something she'd regret.

"Um—about that outhouse Mary. Can you please explain where it is?" Sarah asked bounced a little to show the urgency of her request.

Mary Margaret spun and shook her head as if trying to clear it. "Of course."

David let her arm slide out of his hand as she got up to look for the bathroom for Sarah. David watched the two walk away and slowly turned to look at Henry.

"Hey, Henry." A smile emerged on David's face. "Bet you never expected something like this to happen...right?"

Henry gave his grandfather a huge smile.

"It's not fighting dragons and riding horses... but Sarah's really fun." He stuck his hands in his pocket as he answered.

David and Cora laughed.

"Seems that she's very attached to you. I'm happy that you two are close." Cora said the words to Henry.

But Mary Margaret was not far from them when she did, and stiffened and froze at the words.

"Well, she's technically my sister; and she actually talks with me and hangs out with me. She doesn't use magic against me like some people," Henry said with a frown and lowered his head.

Cora's heart tightened, and she had to struggle to not cry as the words brought memories of how she had treated her daughter, and how Henry was now referring to her in such a way.

"It's—It's not her fault," Cora said with a slight shake of her head.

Henry looked up with furrowed eyebrows at Cora.

"I—I used magic against her—her whole life. She—she hated it with everything in her."

Everyone listened in fascination as Cora revealed things that none of them had known.

Cora's eyes had been on Henry but moved to look at Mary Margaret, who had turned around at those last words.

"She would beg me not to use it. Beg me to just let her be free; but I couldn't," Cora said with a shake of her head.

Mary Margaret's mouth was open as she listened, not believing Cora was telling them the truth of what she had done to her daughter.

"I couldn't." Cora's eyes lowered as she reflected inwardly.

"Grammy," Sarah said sadly as she realized what her grandmother was trying to say.

Cora just starred into space and allowed the tears to fall.

"The things I did to her, the things I said—how could she possibly love me?" The words were said with such pain.

"Grammy, you didn't know what you were doing! You took out your heart so you wouldn't love Rum, so you wouldn't kneel to anyone after King Xavior embarrassed you. As wrong as it was, it lead to mom being born; and none of us—not a single one of us—would be here at this very moment if it wasn't for her. Everything happens for a reason, Grammy! You've always said that to me! As bad as it seems, things are always darkest before the dawn. You're out of the darkness now, and that's all you'll see behind you. But you have to look in front of you, and let the past be the past." As Sarah finished her speech with passion in her voice, everyone turned and looked at her with shock.

Sarah looked from her grandmother to the other faces staring at her with a huge amount of bewilderment.

"Believe me, it wouldn't shock you if you realized just how much I know about this subject," Sarah answered to the looks.

With that Sarah grabbed Mary's arm. "Outhouse, PLEASE!"

Mary Margaret quickly located the bathroom's open door, shoved Sarah into the room, and closed the door behind her.

"SNOW!" The yell expressed, without saying, that she had no clue where to actually 'go.'

"THERE'S A WHITE CHAIR!" Mary Margaret screamed back.

Seconds passed as Mary Margaret waited by the door, not knowing if she should leave and let Sarah figure everything out by herself or not.

Then came the sound of the toilet flushing, and Sarah screamed out, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M NEVER GOING TO AN OUTHOUSE AGAIN!" Mary laughed and watched as the door swung open.

"And you want to break the curse to go back to our lands? Are you crazy?" Sarah barely kept herself from screaming into her sister's face.

Mary Margaret grimaced. She had forgotten all about the small detail of having no indoor bathrooms. The castle's toilets lined the outside of the castle and were the coldest places in the winter, and the most disgusting place to be near in the summer.

There were small details of her land that she really had forgotten about.

"It's—It's complicated." Mary Margaret tried not to stutter the words out. The truth was that she really didn't want to get Sarah started on the whole 'my mom's not evil' song and dance.

However differently Regina acted in Sarah's dimension, the Regina that Mary Margaret knew had killed innocent people and done things that she wished she could forget.

Sarah could see the struggle in Mary Margaret's eyes. Sarah knew her sister, knew her better than anyone in the world, even better than David did. It was the privilege of being a sister. You form a bond that most people can't understand, a connection that most people never get. And looking into Mary Margaret's eyes in that moment, Sarah knew that she was keeping something big from her.

"It may be complicated Mary, but we both know that Henry or Emma are not prepared for our lands if they grew up here." Sarah motioned with her hand back into the bathroom.

Mary Margaret flinched as she realized how very true that was.

Sarah shook her head with a sad look on her face. "Neither Emma nor Henry knows what it's like to live without these things. They don't know what it's like to be responsible for people's lives, to rule a kingdom, to bare the judgement of those around them and the consequences of decisions that they make for people in our kingdom."

The diplomacy with which Sarah explained how Emma and Henry didn't really belong in their lands struck Mary Margaret with the blunt truth.

Sarah knew she had hit a nerve by the way Mary flinched.

Sarah reached up and lifted Mary's dropped face.

Mary Margaret felt Sarah's soft hand on her cheek as she lifted her head to look up into Sarah's eyes.

The look of sadness and love in Sarah's eyes made Mary Margaret more open to listen to the truth Sarah was making her confront.

"I love you, Snow. I only want the best for all our—for your family. And I don't think the Enchanted Forest is the right place for Emma or Henry. And something tells me that you've thought it too."

Before Sarah could pull away her hand Mary Margaret grabbed it.

"I have thought it. But what's best for **our **family needs to be decided by all of us." Mary Margaret gave Sarah a small smile.

Sarah gave Mary a smirk.

"See? I knew you were still my Snow, even if you never had me as a sister."

The smile on Mary Margaret's face fell immediately at the words; and without thought and only on instinct, she wrapped Sarah in a tight hug.

Trying to hold back the tears, Mary Margaret could say nothing as Sarah let out a little laugh.

"It's alright, Snow. Mom and you may think I didn't notice, but I did. All I can say is thank you for liking me." Sarah squeezed Snow back and snuggled into her shoulder.

"You are my sister. I can't explain it. But I know you belong to me. And I don't like you." Snow struggled to talk, her tears clogging her throat.

Sarah didn't even get a chance to think badly on the last words as Mary Margaret said four words to her that Sarah hadn't expected her to say so soon.

"I love you, Sarah. And you remind me so much of Regina that it hurts me to—but I do. I love you."

Sarah pulled away from a tearful Mary Margaret.

"Don't say that, Snow. Mom loves you. I don't know who made her into the person she is now, but I can't imagine her always being like this when you were little!"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "She wasn't. She—she changed. She became like this."

Sarah's face froze as something popped into her head.

Without another word Sarah walked back down the hallway to where Henry, David, and Cora sat waiting.

"Grammy?"

Cora looked up from where David's and her hands were intertwined in her lap. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"When did you start teaching mom magic?" Sarah asked with a furrowed brow.

Cora's brow was then the one that furrowed. "I didn't."

"What?" Sarah asked with an even more creased brow.

Cora shook her head. "I never taught Regina magic. The first time I saw her use magic was to send me through the looking glass."

"Wait. Then who taught mom magic?" Sarah asked and turned to look at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulder's, not having considered the question in all the years she had spent running from her stepmother.

Sarah turned back to Cora, and she too shrugged her shoulders.

That's when the wheels in Sarah's head began to turn.

"There's only one person I know who could have ever had enough power to make a curse to transport all of us to a new world." Sarah looked into her Grandmother's eyes and saw the moment of realization in them.

"He wouldn't have—not without a—"

"Price? I don't know. Maybe being able to go after the son he lost to a world without magic was payment enough?" Sarah said the words knowingly. Rum had confessed that he had been searching for a way for hundred's of years to get to Bae.

Mary Margaret and David shared a look.

"How could you possibly—" David began to ask.

Sarah rolled her eyes and then explained. "Because that's the only reason Rum would ever teach mom magic. He's the only one powerful enough to create this kind of curse. I don't care how powerful you think mom is. She never could have done this by herself. There's no way."

Cora nodded her head in agreement. "She's right. I couldn't create a curse like this. The only reason I was able to keep the encampment under protection from the curse was the magic that Rumple taught me."

Sarah rubbed her closed eyes with the palms of her hands. "So, if mom had no reason to cast the curse, Rumple would never have been able to get to this world." Sarah shook her head at the realization of how Rumple had truly manipulated her mother.

Mary Margaret had followed until that moment and connected the dots Sarah was exposing. "You're saying that Rumple's the reason she hates me?"

Sliding her palms down and covering her mouth, Sarah tilted her head back then removed her hands from her mouth. "I'm saying that it's the only way she can go from saving your life and not wanting anything to do with magic to becoming the evil queen who uses black magic."

Mary Margaret's eyes suddenly gleamed with something in that moment. "So, the only—" Stopping, she lowered her head as a tear fell even as she smiled. "The only reason she hates me is because he's manipulated her?"

Sarah turned and looked at David and nodded her head slowly. "It's the only thing that makes sense, Uncle David. You always tell me that mom has the biggest heart of anyone you've ever known. Henry proves just how big a heart she has! What I want to know is what Rum's done to keep her this way! If she was able to love Henry, it's proof that something in her is still fighting against whatever Rumple did to her."

David shared another look with his wife, both for the first time putting together why Regina had never been able to redeem herself.

"So my mom's not really evil? She's under a spell?" Henry asked after remaining quiet the whole time.

Both Cora and Sarah shook their heads.

"It's not a spell. Spell's wear off; they're only for limited times. Whatever he's done has lasted years," Sarah explained to a concerned looking Henry.

"He cursed her." Cora's voice was laced with hate as she, like Sarah, concluded what Rumple had done.

David didn't know what to think. Let alone what to say. He rocked back and forth for a second as it all hit him. Regina was his sister.

His sister had been cursed by Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin was the reason both his sister and wife had lost everyone they loved and why both of them had led such miserable lives.

Looking at his wife now, he tried to imagine her as a young child with a loving Regina as her mother. The idea that after all these years, his sister could have actually loved Snow if it wasn't for a curse—it made him say something that would answer any doubt in his mind if that was true.

"If this is true. And Regina really loved you when you were little, and that's really hard for me to picture after everything - let me tell you," David paused shaking his head at the notion that what Sarah was saying to be possible. "Then ...I wish I could see it."

* * *

Author's Notes: Here's another hint for you guys. Something really huge is going to happen in the next chapter. Anyone have any ideas as to what it could possibly be? REVIEW REVIEW!


	16. Wish Granted

Author's Note: Again thank you to Marphisa who is still helping me out. You Rock! Hopefully you guys don't expect what's coming next...maybe you do.

* * *

She had been crying. Crying and running through the woods. She really hadn't been watching where she was going. She had found herself in the forest one second and the next she was suddenly in a clearing in the woods, where not two steps before she had been running down a path.

Looking up at the sun, she tried to keep herself calm but was failing miserably. She had no idea where she was. The heat of the sun made her remove her riding hood, clutching it to her as a means of comfort.

Walking as carefully as she could, she continued to cry, trying to keep whimpers form leaving her mouth and, of course, was not able to.

Finally she reached the edge of the clearing. That was when she was able to look down over the valley to where she could clearly see the town. As she looked, she saw a path leading down toward it. Knowing that she was lost, she quickly made up her mind to reach the odd looking town.

Taking a deep breathe as she gathered her courage, she slowly began to make her way down. Despite everything, though, she couldn't stop her tears.

She hoped she could make her way back home, even though she knew it would not be a happy event. She didn't yet know what awaited her in the small town below.

* * *

Sarah whirled towards David and screamed loudly. Everyone jumped as they saw the pure look of horror on Sarah's face.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Sarah screamed the question at her uncle.

David looked at everyone in the room quickly before looking back at Sarah.

"I didn't do anything," David said as calmly as he could, hoping that Sarah would try to calm down and explain herself.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?" Sarah continued to scream hysterically.

David shook his head with a knitted brow and remained silent, afraid of another outburst.

Sarah let out another scream of frustration and began pacing the room frantically.

"Ok, what just happened?" Mary Margaret asked Sarah as she continued to pace.

Sarah stopped and again screamed. "YOUR HUSBAND JUST USED THE 'W' WORD!"

Everyone looked even more confused at her actions as she continued to pace the room.

"You mean he w—" Henry had begun to say the word when Sarah used magic and was suddenly standing in front of him covering his mouth.

"NO! Never—Never say the word around me Henry." Sarah's serious eyes conveyed to Henry that this was not a joke and in no way funny.

"Why?" David asked, completely baffled.

Sarah let out a sigh, and lifted her hand from covering Henry's mouth.

"Because I can't control what happens when you do!" The energy seemed to leave Sarah's body as she said the words. Turning back to Mary Margaret, Sarah gave her a defeated look. "I know I didn't exist in your world, but there are some things that are way too different," she said before going over to the couch and plopping herself down.

Sarah rubbed at her tired eyes. She hadn't really slept in days now, and the toll it was taking on her was big. She had to keep the fatigue from being visible, though, especially

after how sick she had been not that long ago.

She was grateful it had been her Snow to take care of her, because she really didn't want to have to explain why she had been so sick to her mother and sister of this world. No matter how used to her presence they were, she doubted they would be prepared for that story. But now that a wish had been made, she knew she had to tell them about a secret that her family had kept for years now. Otherwise, really bad things could happen.

Rolling her eyes, she realized they already had.

"Do you mind elaborating on that because I'm still very confused," David said as he continued to hold his mother's hand.

Sarah smirked, ready to crack a joke at her uncle's cluelessness; but seeing the same confused look on her grandmother's face made her quickly change her mind. Another sigh left her and she began to explain.

"In your world did Mom find an oil lamp close to the castle?" Sarah looked up at her sister as she asked the question.

Mary Margaret shook her head, but she knew who had found that lamp in her world; and she realized exactly who Sarah was referring to. "Sidney," Mary Margaret whispered more to herself than for any kind of clarification.

Sarah again sighed and thrust her head back onto the couch cushion.

"Well, in my world, mother found an oil lamp on the shore. It was the home of a genie."

Everyone exchanged looks, still not understanding how what Sarah was telling them was relevant.

"When he came out of the lamp he granted Mom three wishes, but both of us – me and Snow- saw the way the genie looked at her. Both of us knew he was attracted to her. And, of course, you being jealous of any man that seems interested in mom—well—you hated him instantly," Sarah said with a small smirk and a quick glance at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret's mouth fell open in indignation. "I am not jealous of her!"

The way Sarah turned her head and leaned towards Mary with a pointed stare as she said her next words made Cora very intrigued as to whether or not Mary Margaret was jealous of Regina.

"Snow, you told him that if he looked at our mother's…assets in '**that** way' again, you'd make sure to have his 'assets' removed."

David sputtered out a laugh, though he tried to contain it. Cora just smirked. Henry didn't understand a word Sarah had said. Mary Margaret shook her head with her mouth still open and moving, trying to deny it; but no words left her mouth.

Sarah leaned back, and continued on.

"Well, Mom told him that the thing she wanted more than anything else in the world he couldn't help her with. So, Mom being Mom, she freed him."

This caused both Mary Margaret and David to exchange looks of wonder, both finding it incredible that Regina of all people would let go of a powerful asset so easily. And then the next words left even Henry in shock.

"And then she wished to give him her last wish."

"Wow," Henry said as he thought of just how kind his mother was in this other world.

Sarah nodded her head sadly.

"You have no idea how important that wish she gave him was." Sarah looked up at Mary Margaret as she said the next words.

"That wish saved my life."

Suddenly, fear gripped the three other adults at those words. Cora's eyes scanned Sarah's body, still dressed in her mother's 'modern' clothes, and saw no scars.

"What happened?" Henry asked, the look of worry on his own face making Sarah regret having to tell him this way. But after David's wish, she had absolutely no choice.

She heaved another huge sigh and turned her eyes away from the people around her and down to her hands.

"I was sick, very sick."

"Sarah." Cora could tell by the sound of Sarah's voice that she was lying.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Leave it to her grandmother from a parallel dimension to call her out on her half truth.

"Fine! I was dying."

"WHAT?" Henry screamed out in fear, knowing that in no way could this story turn out well.

Mary Margaret's expression morphed to one of anger and fear at the thought of someone trying to hurt her sister.

"Let's just say that I helped out a friend and it almost cost me my life," Sarah said as she looked over at a concerned looking Henry. Turning her head, she looked her grandmother in the eye and saw that she too was more than just a little suspicious of where this story was going.

"You, Mom, Rum, Blue—everyone and anyone was searching for something to save me, but—" Sarah shook her head sadly, "there was nothing. Nothing worked. Not even the waters from Lake Nostos. I knew it was over when you and Snow wouldn't leave my side to help look. I was ready to die."

Mary Margaret felt her heart constrict at the words, knowing beyond a shadow of doubt that she wouldn't have left Sarah's side if that were the case.

David even felt the pang of those words. He hadn't really gotten to know Sarah like Mary Margaret apparently had, but he had immediately liked her. The thought of her dying and his not being able to find a way to stop it left a knot in his chest.

Sarah caught David's flinch and knew immediately what he was thinking.

"You tried, Uncle David. You and Uncle James searched all over. Besides, I'm still here. Everything turned out fine," Sarah consoled her uncle.

David and Cora both stilled when they heard the name James. Neither had realized that in Sarah's dimension James had not died. Cora's unused heart tightened at the idea of her son being alive. David—David was curious as to what his brother was like. Having never met him and having had heard stories about his brother, he had always assumed the worst.

"James—James is alive?" Cora asked out of breath.

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of course he is. What kind of a question is that?"

It was when everyone exchanged looks that Sarah understood that James was dead in this dimension.

"Oh my God. Uncle James is—" Sarah couldn't even say the words. She loved her uncle. Her mother was extremely close to her brothers, and she couldn't imagine the world without her uncle in it.

"Wait, so why can't we say—" Henry was about to ask why he couldn't say the word _wish_ but was immediately halted by Sarah screaming, "AH!"

Pointing her finger at Henry, Sarah gave him a look that said, "Don't do it."

"Because to save me the genie died for me," Sarah said swiftly. It left all of them stunned silent.

"He was in love with mom. Would have done anything for her. And he proved it. He traded his life for mine. But for some reason, I also received his magical powers."

"So, you can grant—" Henry again began and again was immediately halted before he could say the word.

"NO! And stop trying to say it! I can't grant anything. That's why no one around me can say that word. I can't control what happens. It's like the universe uses me to do what it wants." Sarah said, looking among everyone in the room.

"So when I said—" David made a motion with his head, indicating a few moments ago.

Again Sarah sighed with a grim look. "It means it's been granted."

David and Mary Margaret exchanged a look; then David turned and looked at Sarah with a worried look on his face.

"And what does that mean?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

* * *

Emma had decided to stick around Snow and Regina. They had been walking slowly towards Regina's house for over an hour as Snow asked Regina questions.

Emma had tried to hear their conversation without being conspicuous, but not because she had any suspicions about Snow. No matter what dimension she had come from - her mother was always Snow White.

Yeah, that didn't sound like a crazy thing to say.

Emma rolled her eyes at herself as she walked behind the two women. She had come to grips with who she was and who her parents were, but it was still hard to get her head wrapped around what it truly all meant. But what she was seeing in front of her; it was something that she knew meant something big. And she didn't know what it was, but she was determined to find out.

It was more than odd, to say the least. Watching a woman that had made her life hell since arriving in this town walk with arms linked with a woman that was a doppelganger to her mother had to be one of the strangest things Emma thought she would ever see.

That's when both Regina and Snow stopped dead in their tracks. Emma didn't realize why they stopped, but what happened next made her rush over.

"SARAH!"

Both women had yelled out the name, which caused Emma to immediately run to their aid. When she did, she seemed to jerk back as she found a third person standing in front of them. Well, a young person that she had never seen before but who looked very familiar.

Turning her head to question Regina and Snow, she saw the looks of complete shock on their faces. Oddly, both had their mouths hanging open and eyes wide as they stared at the little girl.

Well—not so little girl.

It was when the little young girl whispered the name that it clicked who she was in Emma's mind.

"Regina?" The young girl asked with a furrowed brow.

"Oh no." Emma said the words and closed her eyes as she processed it. Opening them again, she confirmed that the little girl was still there.

A very real— young version—of Snow White.

* * *

Author's Notes: Should I expect 3 reviews or 6 reviews for this chapter? You tell me! REVIEW REVIEW!


	17. Being Mom

Author's Note: Sorry it took soo long for this update. My computer was in the shop for repair! :( Again thank you to Marphisa who is still helping me out. You are awesome! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sarah and the others kept staring at Mary Margaret, waiting for some kind of magic to transform her or for something ridiculous to occur to her- like her acting like a child instead of an adult.

When nothing physical changed, Sarah knew nothing had happened to Mary Margaret.

"Is it possible that **your** Snow…" David began to ask but saw Sarah shaking her head.

"I'd know if something happened to her magically. It's complicated to explain how, so let's just say that I'd know instantly," Sarah explained as she rubbed a hand over her forehead and eyes.

David nodded, not bothering to delve deeper into Sarah's answer. Sarah seemed to be very upfront about things. If she said it was complicated—after the story she had just told them, he believed her.

Henry, seeing how tired Sarah looked, walked over with his ever present backpack and sat next to her.

"Why were you dying?" Henry asked sadly.

Sarah moved her hand from her forehead and gave Henry a soft smile.

"You're actually sad I almost died? You barely know me Henry," Sarah said with a bigger smile forming on her lips.

Henry lowered his head and smirked. "You're tolerable."

Sarah's mouth dropped open in shock, she and couldn't help but shove Henry a little at the comment.

"Hey!"

Henry looked up and smiled at Sarah; then his smile faded as his thoughts returned to what he had asked.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Henry asked as he looked up into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah's expression morphed to one of contrition, knowing that Henry was too young and unable to grasp what she had done - or more importantly- **how**.

"Let's just say I saved someone that means a lot to someone we both love." Sarah gave him the simplest explanation she could without revealing too much.

The curious look that overtook Henry's face let Sarah know she had done a good enough job to keep him from things he wasn't ready to know. At least, **she** wasn't ready for him to know.

"How can James be alive in your world?" Cora asked suddenly, unable to hold back the question a second longer. After all, it wasn't every day that she found out her son was still alive.

Sarah's face formed a sad smile as she turned and addressed her grandmother.

"I don't know how he died in this world, Grammy; but Uncle James is very much still alive in mine. And causing more mischief than me…I promise." Sarah said the last bit with a breathy laugh.

A small smile formed on Cora's face, the instinct to cry overcoming her.

David saw the moisture in her eyes begin to build up and gave another squeeze to Cora's hand.

Cora squeezed back but couldn't look at David. The reminder that her other child had shared the same face and was not there because of her was weighing suddenly heavy on her heart.

Funny how she had been the Queen of hearts and yet knew barely anything about the sensations it could cause. But it wasn't that she didn't know the power the heart held. It was that she had tried for years to forget it.

Her heart had been her greatest weakness, or so she had thought. At the moment, she couldn't decide if she was happy or envious that somewhere in other dimensions she had lived a life of love and happiness with all of her children.

"Is he a real troublemaker? I mean…does he really get people into trouble?" David asked, unsure of how to ask if his twin was evil or not. Though now that he thought about it, it made sense that James was more likely to be drawn to that nature. King George had raised him after all.

Apparently the "Charmings" were a mixture of royalty and poverty, a true middle class if you will. And of course his twin had been, and was in Sarah's dimension, the black sheep of the family; or so he had assumed.

Sarah laughed, a full out laugh!

Both David and Cora exchanged a look and then looked back at Sarah.

She shook her head, "No…not since he left his Kingdom and King George behind. I mean, he's a practical joker and all around prankster. He's always in trouble for something he said or did because of it."

"Oh." David murmured.

His brother really was the opposite of him.

"Speaking of which," Mary Margaret finally stepped into the conversation. She folded her arms and stared at David with a look that read, "You are in such trouble."

"Um…" David blinked a few times in confusion as he stared up at his wife.

The only time that David had ever seen that look on his wife's face had been before they were married. To say the least, he was not thrilled to see it now.

********************************Alternative FTL**********************

(_in the past...)_

_Regina continued to stare at her mother, still trying to let the information sink in._

_She wasn't ready for it. Her mind had emptied, completely blanking out as the words continued to bounce around in her head._

_Cora was concerned at her daughter's empty stare. She reached out and touched Regina's face, startling her back into thought._

_Of course when she did so, the only thought Regina had was a simple one._

_"No!" Regina jerked back from her mother._

_Cora's heart instantly dropped. The stare from before was nothing compared to the anger that was slowly morphing Regina's her face._

_Neither Cora nor David said a word as they allowed Regina to digest it all, even as the look of anger seemed to be radiating off of her._

_Cora knew that if she didn't speak now, Regina would do something she would regret._

_"Honey let me explain," Cora began with a low voice, afraid to raise it._

_"EXPLAIN WHAT?" Regina suddenly exploded as she began to pace the room, her mind catching up to what the words her mother had said meant._

_"Explain what happened!" Cora immediately jumped to defend herself. Though she knew her daughter had every right to be yelling at her, she was her mother - and deserved respect no matter what._

_Whirling towards her mother, Regina yelled. "That you cheated on Daddy? That you...you lied to me all these years."_

_"I had no choice!" Cora's voice exuded pent up frustration and anger._

_The look of disgust that came over Regina's face made Cora's heart clench violently._

_Cora shook her head. "Let me explain what I mean."_

_Regina straighten as a cold look entered her eyes, even as a tear fell from one eye._

_"You're still the same. Even after all this time."_

_Regina's words cut Cora deeply. Cora's hurt showed in her face, enough that David finally spoke up._

_"Please...I know I'm the last person right now you want to hear from. But please just let her tell you what happened." David couldn't help but feel like Regina had slapped him across the face with the look she was giving him, but Regina needed to know the whole truth just like he had needed to._

_Once she listened to it all, he was sure the anger she had towards their mother would lessen. Even he held some anger towards her, but in the end he had lived a much different life than Regina._ _From the small bits of details his mother had given him, he had a suspicion that she had done something quite awful to Regina. He didn't know what exactly, but he could sense that it was the reason Regina had immediately accused her of infidelity._

_She had indeed been right, but definitely wrong about who with._

_"Don't you dare talk to me." Regina's voice hardened as she spoke to him._

_David had expected the anger towards him. He still didn't know how to respond to it, though. There was no easy way of telling someone that their family had been falling apart._

_That's when someone came into the room that David had never thought about or even considered might be there._

_"Sweetheart, is everything alright in here? I heard you screaming and came as fast as I could."_

_It was Henry, Cora's husband._

_The quiet that came with his entrance alerted Henry that indeed something was going on._

_Regina struggled to control her emotions, not wanting her father to find out like this about what she had discovered._

_Cora though sighed at the sight of him. "Henry, there's someone I'd like you to meet."_

_At this both Regina and David jerked their heads to stare at their mother in shock._

_Regina didn't get a chance to move as her father strode forward towards Cora, but he was looking at the young man a few steps to the side of her. He looked familiar somehow._

_"Is he a suitor for Regina?" Henry asked as his mind tried to work out who the young man could be._

_Cora gave a little laugh. "No, he's not a suitor for Regina. David?" Cora turned and extended her hand to David._

_David moved forward and took his mother's hand, his eyes not leaving the man's._

_"Henry, I'd like you to meet my son...David." Cora then turned and gave David a small smile, as she squeezed his hand._

_Henry didn't startle at the words. He did a double take of Cora and David, but slowly awe filled his face._

_"Your son."_

_Henry moved towards David. David was unprepared for the older man to place his hand against his face, but the absolute odd thing was when Henry's fingers began to touch his ear._

_Then Henry smiled as he felt the indentation behind David's ear._

_"You were born second. I didn't even have time to put down your brother." Henry surprised David and Regina with his words._

_"You knew?" Regina whispered the question, not knowing how to react to the news, completely missing the fact that her father had mentioned that there was another child._

_Henry turned from the shocked man to the woman he called his daughter._

_"Of course I knew," Henry answered his daughter._

_"You knew...that mother cheated on you? That I had a half brother?" Regina's voice almost broke in indignation._

_That's when Henry sighed and slowly moved to Regina, taking her hands, though she tried to pull them away from him._

_"He's not your half brother, sweetheart. He's your brother." Henry didn't mince words as he let Regina know the truth._

_It took several seconds of staring into his eyes before Regina realized what the man she had called daddy her whole life said._ _It made her heart drop when she understood what he was saying._

_Regina pulled away and stared at the man before her and then at her mother._

_David said nothing as he watched his sister's eyes fill with tears. The instinct to protect her from what she was learning hit him with a suddenness he didn't expect. He hated to see her cry, especially when he knew just how cheerful she usually was. How playful and full of energy she was earlier had showed him what kind of person she really was. _ _And he was destroying that without wanting to._

_He swallowed down the lump in his throat as the sadness filled him._ _She didn't deserve this—to have everything she ever thought to be true destroyed—not when he knew exactly what it felt like._

_Regina just couldn't stand there a second longer, not when she couldn't truth the one person she thought would never betray her. Spinning around, she opened the door and ran out of the room._

_Henry was about to go after her when Cora moved and stopped him._

_"No. She needs to work things out for herself. Give her time."_

_Henry nodded his head and turned back to David. Smiling at the young man he said something odd to David._

_"You have your father's eyes."_

_David couldn't say anything to that statement. He had only ever heard of King George, and had never seen him before. Having lived in Leopold's kingdom his entire life, he had no clue what King George looked like. But with the way Prince Henry was looking at him, David had a sneaking suspicion that the words meant more than face value. _

_He just didn't know how._

_*********************************Back To The Mainworld***************************************** ********_

They hadn't moved a muscle yet, and little Snow had already backed up and spun to run in the opposite direction. With a start all three women moved after her yelling her name, unsure of where she had come from and why she was suddenly there. All of them knew they had to stop her before she got hurt.

Regina's mind was running as fast as her feet trying to reason how a younger version of Snow White had suddenly appeared from thin air.

Snow was running to try to stop her younger self as the questions whirled in her own brain. Where did she come from? Was it a younger version of herself? Was she from a different world completely?

Emma was the only one that had only horrible thoughts in her mind at seeing the young version of who would become her mother. Somehow, they might have changed the past...and it might not have been for the better.

All of them were yelling for Snow to stop, using her name so she knew that they recognized her. Little Snow continued to run away from them and cry, her emotions from earlier getting the better of her. She was not yet ready to face Regina or anyone for that matter.

Not knowing where she was going, she began to run across the street, obviously not used to looking for cars. Little Snow was running the same direction the truck was moving, unaware of it's presence and how fast the truck was traveling due to the green light.

Snow and Emma yelled out, "STOP!"

Maybe it was out of an old instinct, or maybe it was because Regina was somehow changing with the arrival of Sarah and Snow. Regina would never really know why she did what she did.

Even with the hate that she had harbored for Snow after all these years, she did something that no one would have ever expected. With a flash of black smoke she grabbed Snow and quickly hurtled both of them away from the oncoming truck.

Emma and Snow were paralyzed for a few seconds before what had happened sank in, making both of them run towards the two.

Regina had wrapped her arms around Snow as she quickly dodged the truck that had been inches from hitting little Snow. Stiffly Regina pulled away from the little girl and saw that indeed it was a younger version of Snow. And the odd sensation that coursed through Regina at seeing the girl continue to cry was conflicting to say the least.

When Snow's eyes opened and looked up at Regina, the strangest thing happened. It left Regina unable to utter a word. Snow's face crumbled once more with tears, and she dove back into Regina's arms and squeezed Regina in a tight hug.

Without knowing why, Regina returned the embrace, feeling relived that she had saved the little girl. Allowing Snow to cry in her hold, Regina had that voice in her head once more arguing with her actions. Closing her own eyes, she tried to think of something to keep her from giving in to that voice.

And it was Snow's voice that suddenly came to her in that moment.

Simple and emotional enough to make her hold onto little Snow with out a second thought.

"No matter what you will always be our mom."

* * *

Author's Notes: REVIEW REVIEW!


	18. Wait and See

Author's Note: Once again I wouldn't be able to do this without Marphisa! The more reviews...the faster the update guys! Hint, Hint!

* * *

Sarah suddenly jerked her head to look towards the front door.

"Did you hear that?" Sarah asked as her eyes glared at the door as if it would answer her question.

"Hear what?" Henry asked then turned to see what Sarah was looking at.

"I could have sworn someone just screamed my name," Sarah murmured, almost to herself.

"I didn't hear anything," David said, trying to listen for any kind of noise Sarah could have heard.

"What do you think you…" Mary Margaret began, but Sarah raised her hand making her understand to stop talking.

Sarah knew she had heard someone scream out her name, almost as if _her _Snow were yelling for her out of fear. For a few seconds Sarah could hear her own heart. Something akin to intuition prepared her for what would happen in the next few minutes.

Then she heard a name being screamed; and, even from the vast distance it was coming from, she would forever be able to understand whose name was being screamed.

Without another word or glance to the others, Sarah leapt from the couch and threw open the door, running down the road as fast as her feet would carry her.

She didn't turn for one second to see if someone was following her or if the others were concerned. The only thing in her mind in those moments was her sister.

If it weren't for the fact that at the moment she couldn't use magic even if she wanted to, she would have used it to be by Snow's side in an instant.

It would have taken too much time to explain to her grandmother to ask for help, and the fast thumping in her chest wouldn't let her feet stop moving.

Almost hyperventilating, she reached the end of a street near the town center and immediately bent over at the relief of seeing Snow in the distance - completely fine and very much alive.

She hadn't realized that everyone except her grandmother had run after her, fearing that something was indeed wrong.

Sarah shook her head, looking at the ground, trying to regain her breath. "I must have imagined it. But I could have sworn..."

Raising her head once more, Sarah felt all the air she had been sucking in leave her. Snow and Emma had moved just slightly to allow Sarah to see the sight just beyond them.

"Oh my God!" Mary Margaret exclaimed with wide eyes as she saw for the first time...herself...as a child.

"Mary...tell me I'm hallucinating," Sarah requested with a high voice as she understood immediately how something like this could be happening.

Mary Margaret could say nothing. Instead she shook her head even as she too continued to stare at the child that was still wrapped in Regina's embrace.

"Way to go David!" Sarah said and whirled around to see the slack jawed prince staring at the scene before him. The anger in Sarah's voice made David finally snap back to himself.

"Who's that little girl?" Henry asked. A twinge of jealousy at the sight of his mother holding the young girl tightly made him feel very uncomfortable for some reason.

"It's...It's me," Mary Margaret stuttered out.

David had not understood what was going on, until his wife said those words, of course. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he realized why Sarah was truly angry at him.

"Because I wi—" David began, and again Sarah whirled around with a half angry yell.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Sarah's yell came from the self loathing deep within herself.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Sarah asked as they all backed away from her. In that moment all of them knew that Sarah was indeed Regina's child by the way her voice became cold and her eyes became like ice.

"He didn't know about you being a genie. It's not really his fault if he didn't know!" Henry defended his grandfather, causing a slight smirk to form on David's face.

Sarah, realizing that Henry was right, gave him a scowl. "Who taught you how to be reasonable in this family?"

Henry gave her a laughing smile as she pushed him halfheartedly, knowing that she did it jokingly.

Mary Margaret in the mean while had walked away from Sarah's side and begun to make her way to where Emma stood next to Snow.

* * *

Regina slowly pulled back from the crushing embrace that she had surrounded Little Snow with.

The sight of a plump child-faced Snow White mere inches from Regina's face caused flashback after flashback to surge through her mind.

Tears still traveled down young Snow's face, and Regina couldn't find the words to even speak to her. For the first time she was at a complete loss to say anything at all.

Little Snow slowly lifted her innocent crying eyes to look up at Regina, and in that moment Regina was transported back to all those years ago when she had first looked into Snow's eyes.

They say that history tends to repeat itself. Here was Regina's proof that it indeed did.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked without thought, something from deep within repeating the first words she had ever said to Snow.

Odd wasn't it? Those three words were the first that Regina had ever spoken to Snow, and that she would dedicate her life to making sure that she was never okay.

But never had she expected to find herself faced with that child once more.

How odd it was that the anger at Snow was still there, still as strong as ever, but the hate that she had felt for years...it...it wasn't **all** there. It was as though the feeling of hate was merely a shadow of a feeling, but not the full emotion at all.

"I'm sorry." Little Snow's quivering voice broke Regina's thoughts.

Those words coming from Snow's mouth caused anger to rise up in Regina's chest. It seemed to burn intensely as the voice in her head screamed that she should be sorry.

But a voice she hadn't heard in so long, one that she knew immediately was indeed her own, made itself heard after almost a lifetime of silence. Or it seemed that way to Regina.

The voice wasn't loud; if anything, it was a whisper, soft and soothing.

"She just lost her mother, and now you know how that feels. How can you hold her responsible for any of her actions?"

"Regina?" Little Snow's brow had furrowed in worry at look on Regina's face.

In the short time she had known Regina she had never seen her look like this.

Emma and Snow slowly approached the two, neither of them realizing that the truck that had almost killed Snow had screeched to a halt. Rushing out of the vehicle towards Regina and Little Snow was none other than Happy.

"I'm so sorry!"

Emma quickly moved to Happy and quickly moved him away from Regina and Little Snow, unsure of what had happened and what was going on.

Snow bent towards her mother and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, "Are you both ok?"

The touch of Snow's hand against her shoulder allowed Regina to turn off her thoughts, and she realized that they were both still on the pavement in the middle of the street.

A quick glance to Snow and then down to Little Snow confirmed that she wasn't going insane and she did indeed have a very young Snow in her arms.

"I think so," Little Snow said with a sniffle.

"Why were you crying?"

The question left Regina's lips, though she was unsure why she cared at all.

Little Snow's lips began to quiver, causing her to look down to hide the tears that she couldn't hold back.

Regina gasped out loud as Little Snow wrapped her arms tightly around her and buried her head against Regina's chest.

Snow didn't know what to say about the action, especially since her mother wrapped her arms just as tightly around Little Snow and squeezed her back.

The people that had gathered outside after hearing the screeching of the tires had stayed back, seeing that Regina was one of the people who were currently on the ground in the middle of the road. No one wanted to upset the Evil Queen and bring on her rage.

All of course except one person.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Rum said with a final step towards Regina's form, He rested his hands on his ever present cane to support himself.

Now, Regina would never really know why; but hearing Rumple's voice as she held a very young Snow in her arms made Regina slowly stand up and move Little Snow behind her, away from Rumple's eyes.

"What do **you** want?"

The words were said with such venom and coldness that Little Snow held fast to Regina's waist as she peaked around Regina to see the man she obviously didn't want looking at her.

Snow also stood next to her mother, following her mother's example and creating a barrier between Rumple and Little Snow. Snow didn't question her mother's reasoning or even say a word when doing this; questions were for afterwards. Now was a time for acting off of instinct.

Finally, even Mary Margaret had reached them, flanking Regina on the opposite side of Snow.

Rumple's crooked little smile didn't dissipate. If anything it grew just slightly.

"Now, who could have ever pictured this moment?" Rumple asked his rhetorical question, eying each of the women before him.

"What do you want, Mr. Gold?" Mary Margaret asked, oddly calling the man by his Storybrooke name.

Mary Margaret gave a quick glance at the very real, very young version of herself that was now hiding behind the woman that would always try to destroy her life.

The quick motion just wasn't quick enough, because Rumpelstiltskin noticed it.

"I just wanted to meet...your little friend here. See if she's ok."

"She's fine!" Regina immediately snapped, staring down the man as she unconsciously held Snow's arms around her more securely.

Everything in Regina was fighting, battling with conflicting emotions. But one thing both sides agreed with. Rumplestiltskin was a danger to Little Snow, even if she didn't know why.

Little Snow tried to see the man that Regina was obviously protecting her from and finally caught his eyes. She shivered as her eyes met the Dark One's. And dark they were indeed.

"She should be more careful where she's going. Shouldn't you, Snow?"

Regina felt Little Snow's intake of breath and shiver as Rumple said her name. Regina knew he had done it to scare her, and she wasn't going to let him near Little Snow without knowing why he wanted to get close to her.

Everything in Regina was telling her to keep him away from Little Snow.

"It's of no concern to you what she does." The Evil Queen took center stage with Regina's cool, collected voice.

"Regina? I'm scared," the prepubescent Snow whispered as she still held Rumple's gaze. The coldness in his eyes was terrifying to a very innocent Snow.

Regina felt a pulling deep inside her at the admission. They were words that Snow had never said to her, always running to her lady in waiting instead of to her for comfort.

Maybe that was one of the reasons she had been able to distance herself from Snow. It might explain how she had easily pushed away her feelings towards Snow.

It was something that Regina would never know the real answer to.

But in that moment, a feeling that she had not felt for anyone but Henry surged forward with the whispered admission: possession.

For some reason a younger version of Snow White had materialized here in Storybrooke. Something had brought her here, and if there were one truth in this town, it was that Snow and Regina were intertwined. Their stories were one and the same. The stories of their lives were closely knit together through fate or destiny, whatever one wanted to call it.

If Little Snow had suddenly appeared here, Regina knew that in someway it would relate to her. After all, Henry was Snow's grandson.

"She won't let him hurt you," Snow said out loud, not hiding the fact that she was indeed talking to the little girl.

Breaking his gaze from the little girl, Rumplestiltskin's eyes swiveled to the grown Snow. She had no idea what he was capable of.

"If I wanted to hurt her, I assure you..._she_ couldn't stop me." Rumple pointed at Regina with a sneer, as his eyes stayed locked with Snow.

Something about those words caused warning signals in Mary Margaret's head. Something about those words made even _her_ wary of Rumple at the moment.

"That is of course," Rumple's eyes swiveled to Regina's, "if I wanted to hurt her. I just wanted to see how she of all people," again the evil smirk returned to his face, "came to be here."

Of course that was when Sarah finally reached the little meeting in the middle of the street.

"The same way you came to be here...except maybe your mother was drunk at the time," Sarah said the words with a huge evil smile as she stepped in front of her mother.

The grin on Rumple's face...well...crumpled.

The famous raised lipped grimace of disgust came across his face as he once more faced Sarah. Of course, the insult caused an identical smile of amusement to fall on Regina's face at Sarah's joke. Mary Margaret covered her mouth to hide the immediate laugh that Sarah's joke produced, but Snow just gave a huge smile at the insult.

"I don't get it..." Henry said from behind them.

David quickly moved Henry behind him, knowing that something was about to happen but not really certain what.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You really have sheltered him way too much, Mom."

Regina didn't respond as Rumple finally moved closer to Sarah. The instinct to protect Sarah outweighed the one to protect Snow in that moment, but the tight hold Little Snow had on her reminded her of how helpless the little girl was.

"Something tells me you're the reason she's here," Rumplestiltskin finally said as he approached Sarah.

Sarah didn't even flinch as Rumple made his threatening advance. Instead, she tried to suppress a laugh.

"Gee, what gave it away? Maybe the fact that I myself am from another dimension?"

Rumple's anger suddenly lightened as he realized just how idiotic his statement had been.

"How?"

That was the question that made Sarah's smile slip away and a look of seriousness settled on her face.

"Now that's just something you're going to have to find out on your own."

The stand off between the two lasted a minute. Rumple tried to see any crack in Sarah's demeanor; and Sarah tried to see the man that she had come to love as a father but did not see him there at all.

"Well then," Rumple stepped back and once more placed his cane before him—resting on the black cane, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Author's Note: Forgive me for not getting this out sooner! Busy as can be at work! So...what do you think so far? REVIEW REVIEW!


	19. Unknown Dangers

Author's Note: Marphisa! You ROCK! I happen to love this chapter, so hopefully you guys will enjoy it as much as I do!

* * *

When Sarah had turned her back on Rumple and walked away from him, Regina had stiffened. Even she knew better than to be so flippant around him.

Mary Margaret and Snow had actually moved closer to her and created a wall between Rumple and the little girl.

"Come on, Snow. Rumple's not going to do a thing," Sarah said as she extended her hand to Little Snow.

Little Snow turned her head to look at Sarah, who somehow knew her name, then turned her head back to stare at Rumple, who still was staring at her. Her arms tightened around Regina once more, letting Regina know that she was still scared.

"Snow, go with Sarah. You'll be fine." Regina's voice was calm and collected, completely the opposite of what was going on inside her head. But she could dwell on her thoughts and emotions later when all of them were away from Rumplestiltskin.

Little Snow slowly turned her eyes away from the man's and looked at a smiling Sarah who continued to hold out her hand.

"Come on Snow. We'll go get something to eat."

Slowly Little Snow looked from Sarah to Mary Margaret who gave her a small smile and a nod to tell her it was ok to go with Sarah.

Little Snow turned and swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"I don't want to leave Regina." Then she tightened her hold on Regina as she looked at Sarah. "He could hurt her."

The last four words were supposed to be a whisper to Sarah, a way for Little Snow to make the woman understand why she didn't want to move.

Regina heard the little girls whisper and felt the tightening of her the small arms around her waist but refused to feel anything towards her at the moment. Her eyes focused solely on Rumplestiltskin and how his eyes didn't leave Little Snow's motions. Something deep inside Regina told her that something was more than suspicious about the way he was acting. She was not able to place her finger on what was disturbing her more, the fact there were now three different Snow Whites surrounding her or the fact that Rumplestiltskin was interested in just one of them.

Sarah saw how much this little version of her sister loved their mother. It seemed that this Snow was just a year or two younger than her sister had been when she herself had been born, which meant that Snow had to be around twelve.

The slow comprehension of the disaster of her being here finally hit Sarah. They didn't know what dimension this Little Snow was from, let alone what time period.

"Snow, I promise that Mary...and Margaret will make sure nothing happens to Regina. Isn't that right, MARGARET?" Sarah yelled across to her sister and gave her a pointed stare.

Snow startled as Sarah discreetly used magic to get her attention. Really it felt like a bucket of cold water had been splashed on her, when it was Sarah's magic that made her tear her eyes away from Rumplestiltskin and jump. With a glare on her own face, she turned and was ready to yell at her sister for pulling that evil trick on her; but stopped short when she realized what Sarah had called her.

"What?" Snow asked with a furrowed brow.

Sarah's nostrils flared as she stared at her sister in anger at her not having understood what she was doing. "I said that you and MARY were going to make sure that REGINA stays safe. Right, MARGARET?"

Little Snow had turned her head toward "Margaret" and was waiting to hear what she said, not wanting to leave Regina if she wasn't going to be protected. Though the question of how two seemingly defenseless women could protect Regina immediately passed through her mind.

Snow's eyes widened, "Oh...OH! Yes." Looking down at Little Snow she nodded her head and gave a huge smile. "Me and Mary Mm...and I will make sure she's safe."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Even though she had told the lie, her sister couldn't even manage a few seconds of acting to keep Little Snow from suspecting anything.

She closed her eyes and shook her head before focusing on Little Snow.

"I know you don't know anyone but Regina; but if she trusts me, would you believe me?" Sarah asked.

Little Snow considered Sarah's words then nodded swiftly.

Sarah smiled and then turned her head to stare at the back of her mother's head. "Do you trust me Regina?"

Regina had been so focused on Rumple that Sarah's question took a second to process.

The sensation of feeling her heart expand at the question shocked her. The surge of love that she felt for Sarah made her fear that Rumple could see that Sarah had become one of her weaknesses. But nothing could have prepared her for what came out of her own mouth at the question.

"With all my heart."

Sarah smiled hugely as she saw her mother turn her head to stare at her with shock written on her face.

"Me too," Sarah said with a huge smile. Anyone with eyes could see she truly loved her mother. In that moment, though Regina didn't know it, her eyes were reflecting back that emotion at Sarah through the shock.

Little time had passed, but Regina knew in that moment that she loved Sarah. Sarah—her daughter.

The shifting of the arms around her was the first indication Regina had that Little Snow trusted her words and was moving to go with Sarah.

"I'll be seeing you soon, dearie." Rumple's words startled Little Snow. She jerked her head towards him, but Regina quickly moved to block Little Snow's sight of the man.

"Go with Sarah, Snow. I'll be there shortly."

Little Snow swallowed the lump in her throat, her fear visible clearly in her face. It was something that Regina had never liked on the young girl's face. To scare a child was not something she had ever prided herself on.

If anything she had always wanted a child's love desperately because her stepdaughter had never tried to be close to her. In the end she had focused on Rumplestiltskin's teachings and become as distant as she could from Snow. Though now, as she stared at the young version of her "enemy," she realized that Snow had never stopped trying to reach her. Regina had been the one to pull away, the one who began to hate and blame.

Oddly, she couldn't remember the exact moment she had begun to set her sights on Snow for revenge. All she remembered was the overwhelming need to avenge Daniel's death. But in this moment she remembered a feeling of fondness, of warmth, she had felt for Snow as a little child. Maybe it was the trust she saw shining in the young girl's eyes as she stared at her, or maybe there was something else. All she knew in that moment was that she wanted to keep Little Snow away from Rumplestiltskin by what ever means humanly or magically necessary.

Little Snow nodded her head and moved swiftly to hug Regina tightly. "Please be careful."

The awkwardness of the frightened embrace left Regina with her arms up, but slowly she embraced the little girl like she had done with Henry so many a time. For a fleeting moment, a feeling that she had not felt since she had met Snow surged through her.

"I will. I'll be there shortly."

Henry watched all this from a short distance, and felt odd as he felt a little jealous of his mother showing affection to the young version of his grandmother. If anything he should have been ecstatic. But he wasn't.

The jealousy in that moment made him feel horrible about himself. All this time he had wanted his entire family to just get along, and now he was jealous of sharing Regina's affection with the one person he had wanted her to show affection to. Shaking his head, he turned to his grandfather, who in turn had a furrowed brow and a stupefied look on his face.

"So, I'm not the only one that thinks it's weird right?" Henry asked his grandfather.

David said nothing but shook his head as he continued to stare at the sight.

Henry smirked as he turned back and winced at the sight of Little Snow pulling away from Regina. "I guess you got your wish, Grandpa."

* * *

When they emerged from the cave, everyone immediately began to search for Sarah and Snow.

"More than likely, they've traveled a good distance. They might not have realized they weren't in our lands," James said as he spotted tracks of the two moving away from the cave.

"They would have tried to move towards the castle. Wherever we are right now, it's near noon," David said as he looked up in the sky through the trees.

"James can you track them?" Cora asked as she looked in the direction James was facing.

James nodded his head. "But we need to hurry. We don't have that many hours in the day left before it gets dark. Plus we might need to set up camp for everyone else."

Turning in his kneeling position—he had been inspecting the tracks—he motioned with his head to Regina.

Regina had been staying at Emma's side as everyone began the search for the two princesses. Her nerves were fried and she was on edge as she immediately realized that her girls weren't close to the portal. But as her brother motioned for her, she immediately moved towards him.

"What is it?" Regina asked, knowing the look on her brother's face.

David, Emma, and Cora moved towards the two.

"If we don't make good time, I want you to make sure that the others set up camp and form a patrol during the night," James began; but Regina shook her head almost immediately.

"I'm not going to stand around and wait. I'm coming with you if the others can't make the journey." Regina's no nonsense voice made James sigh as he realized the "queen" was talking.

"No, your highness is staying right here and leaving the dangerous quests to her brothers!" James made sure he included David. Knowing his brother as he did, trying to stop him from searching for his wife would not be an option.

"This isn't the time for squabbling," Cora cut in, knowing a fight was about to happen when Regina straightened her spine. "Right now, the more time we waste the less chance we have of finding them."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"When we can tell which direction the sun is setting we can head east. I know Snow would have started to move them towards the castle." David expressed his plan.

James shook his head. Turning and pointing towards the tracks he had found, he spoke. "Their tracks lead in this direction. I say we follow them as far as they lead us. They still might be in danger." The last sentence was said as he turned towards his brother, knowing that the statement was going to worry him but not able to keep from sharing his thoughts.

David swallowed. The idea of Snow being in danger and him not doing anything only made him more anxious to find her.

David shook his head no, though. "I don't think she's in danger. I'd know it if she were."

Regina's rigid posture seemed to slump at those words. "Thank God. I've been waiting to hear you say something about not feeling her anymore." Tears of relief formed in Regina's eyes as she let out a huge sigh of relief.

David moved with a small smile and hugged his sister from the side, squeezing tight as he realized she had been keeping herself wound tight in fear he would say something.

"You've been waiting to hear my opinion? Now I know you were worried." David tried to joke but Regina leant into his embrace, squeezing him back just as tightly.

"I don't know what I'd do if they died," Regina whispered against David's chest, tears spilling down her face at the thought.

David's body trembled at the thought of finding his wife and niece dead.

"We won't have to find out, Gina. Hey, look at me!" David said as he tilted Regina's face up. "We're going to find them. They are going to be fine."

The look in her eyes and the way she nodded reminded him of all those years ago when he was still new in her life and trust had been hard to earn after everything that had occurred. But it still made him feel like he should have been there for her when they were both younger. If he had only been there to save her from their mother's vengeance, things would have turned out so differently.

But the what-ifs and the maybes had been put aside once Emma had been born. In that moment he had known that everything had happened for a reason. He just wished he could find a way to make his sister's heart heal from the wounds inflicted all those years ago.

Regina lowered her head as David placed his chin on top of her head, both holding the other tightly. "They're both strong because of you, Gina. They're both survivors...because of you."

"Nanna, we can't give up now, not now that we're here," Emma said as she held little Henry in her arms, bouncing him to keep him from fidgeting.

Regina swallowed and nodded her head with resolve. Emma was right.

"Alright. So where to now?" Regina asked James.

James smirked. "Right this way, Your Majesty."

As he turned, Cora slapped her son in the back of the head, making him jerk and touch his head.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I wonder if he speaks the way he does from brain damage considering the way he's always getting smacked in the head," Regina quipped then looked up at David with a smirk.

David smiled at his sister than looked over at his twin. "Really? I always thought it shook loose the few good ideas his head held."

"Hey!" James said indignantly. "I'm standing right here."

"Enough!" Cora said with the raising of her hand.

"There's magic here."

The statement, made loudly, caused everyone to turn and stare at the man who had said the words.

"What?" Cora asked with a furrowed brow.

Rum didn't move as he stood still and let himself feel the tingling sensation that he associated with magic—with power.

"There's magic here. Can't you feel it?" Rum said as he turned and looked at Cora and Regina.

Cora said nothing, but turned to Emma. Emma nodded her head in understanding and slowly raised the hand that wasn't holding Henry and formed a ball of pure energy.

But soon Emma's face showed distress as the ball began to flicker in and out of sight. Emma began to sweat immediately and soon encased her hand around the ball to extinguish it. "It's weak...but it is here." Emma confirmed.

"It means we have little time to spare. We need to find them as fast as possible," Rum said as he walked towards James with his walking stick supporting him as he did so.

"What happens if we don't find them in time?" Bae asked as he walked towards his wife and son, looking at his father for the answer to his question.

But Rum didn't turn to look at Bae. His eyes looked to the ground, where a footprint could be seen.

Despite what David had said about finding the girls, Rum knew that with magic being so weak here, Sarah's chances of leaving this realm alive were slim to none. Voicing those thoughts would only cause more despair, though.

Looking up and in the direction the footprints weaved ahead of him, he said the only thing he could without destroying any hope they all had.

"Let's not find out."

And with that, he began to follow the footsteps of the girl who saved his life.

"Hey, don't worry. Your mom is going to be alright," Sarah said with a smile as she held Little Snow's hand as they walked towards Granny's diner.

"She's not my mother," Little Snow whispered with a sniffle. Her emotions were still very close to the surface from the sight of Regina after running away earlier.

The words made Sarah's smile vanish. Wherever this Snow was from, she was from a time that her mother had not yet wed her father.

"But I thought Regina is to marry your father, King Leopold; or am I mistaken?" Sarah asked forgetting something very important.

Little Snow stopped in her tracks. "How did you know that?"

Sarah knew what time period this Snow was from by the shock of Sarah knowing the King's intentions, which apparently shouldn't have been widely known yet. But Sarah was a good liar, and easily found a loophole, allowing Little Snow to relax in her presence once more.

"Regina trusts me; remember? She told me all about it."

Little Snow moved her lips in a way that Sarah knew meant she was mulling something over in her mind then pursed her lips as a decision was reached.

"Did she tell you everything...even her secrets?" Little Snow asked with a furrowed and worried brow.

The question caught Sarah off guard. What secrets would her mother have that she would tell her sister at such a young age?

"What secrets, Snow?" Sarah asked in a hushed tone, her own brow furrowing in curiosity.

Again, the young girl moved her lips, thinking of what to say next; then her shoulders slumped and she looked away shaking her head.

"Nothing."

Sarah said nothing as Little Snow slipped her hand back in hers and they began to walk once more.

Sarah turned her head around as they walked, staring at her mother, who had yet to turn back around and face Rumple.

Their eyes met even over the large distance between them. One question suddenly plagued Sarah's mind. What secret could Little Snow possible be talking about?

* * *

Author's Note: Any idea why Sarah might be in trouble? Any ideas on whats going to happen next? Let me know your thoughts! And let me know if you're enjoying! Please REVIEW!


	20. Lost and Found

Author's Note: Ok! So I didn't have this chapter beta read and I know I'm way behind! So I'm going to post it today and I'll update it with the revised version as soon as I get it! So please be kind and gentle with me! :D

* * *

Slowly turning back around, Regina's eyes narrowed.

Rumplestiltskiin's eyes were still watching little Snow as she walked away with Sarah.

"Let me make myself clear. If you come near my children," Regina began in a low voice," and I mean ANY of my children, I will ..." But Regina never finished her threat.

Snow reached out and wrapped her hand around her mother's arm, slightly pulling her back from the Dark One.

"He's not going to do anything. At least until Sarah and I are here." Snow said trying to pull her mother back from Rumple. But Regina only continued to stare down at the man who had molded her into the woman she was.

Mary Margret saw how Regina didn't seem to be backing down. Knowing her the way she did, Mary Margret reached out and wrapped her hand around Regina's other arm.

Only Rumple saw Regina flinch at Mary Margret's touch, and the smirk it caused only making Regina's suspicions solidify all the more.

"Regina. Sarah and Little Snow are waiting for us at the diner. I don't want them getting worried about you." Mary Margret's words making Regina allow the tugging on her arms away from Rumple.

Snow stepped closer to her mother, lacing her hand with her mother's. "We need to find out how she got here. And right now, you're the only person she knows and trusts."

Regina swallowed as she nodded her head just slightly, knowing that Snow was right.

Slowly with both Mary Margret and Snow's hands Regina backed away from the man.

"You run along now and take care of the little one dearie," Rumple said with an evil smirk, "I'll be seeing you both real soon."

Regina's body stiffened and her eyes turned to steel.

Mary Margret though, moved towards Regina, knowing beyond a shadow of doubt that Regina was about to use magic.

"Don't give him the satisfaction." Mary Margret said as she held Regina's arm with both hands.

None of them had noticed that David had made his way over to the group, but all of them were shocked when he placed himself between Regina and Rumple, blocking off Rumple's glare.

"Actually, I think it's time for you to go." David crossed his arms and looked at Rumple with a deadliness that most did not associate him with.

Regina was sort of shocked to say the least, but to watch the smirk on Rumple's face slide off, it made a smirk appear on her face.

"Well well, who would have thought the Prince comes to defend the evil queen. You do remember she's the reason why you're all here don't you?" Rumple asked with a sneer which turned into an evil smirk.

Many thing raced through David's mind in that moment.

The story Cora had told him. The woman that had raised him, and her dying moments. The day the man in front of him had come and changed his life forever. And then the one truth that made him stand in front of Regina now.

Stepping even closer into Rumple's face, with his voice low, he said words that caused Rumple to understand that he knew the truth of his existence.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully," Leaning in even closer to Rumple he had to fight to keep from growling at the man, " stay away from my sister."

The smirk that had been on Rumple's face fell quickly at the words, but David didn't give Rumpelstiltskin any time to react as he continued to warn him.

"Stay away from my mother, my wife, my child. Henry may be your grandson, but if I even think that you may try to hurt him...or anyone in my family - I will make Regina's curse seem like a dream come true."

Regina, Snow, and Mary Margret were all staring at David's back with their mouths hanging slightly open and furrowed brows at the menacing threat that David was giving Rumplestiltskin.

"Do you understand what I'm saying...Mister Gold?!"

Rumple said nothing. He didn't utter a word as David pulled back slowly and turning to take Regina's arm and began dragging her quite quickly away from the man.

Regina had no time to even protest as David quickly began to talk to her with anger clearly in his voice.

"Was it my imagination, or were you really just about to get into a magical battle with the Dark One? No. Never mind. I don't even want to think of what could have happened to that little girl or Henry right now. As a matter of fact, right now were going to see if their both alright. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get Henry to go with Sarah to Granny's when he saw you standing toe to toe with his grandfather?"

David's rant and strong grip had left Regina struggling against him and completely baffled by his actions. Finally as they were both in front of Granny's Regina managed to rip her arm away from David.

"Are you out of your mind?" Regina asked with an incredulous voice.

"Apparently. It's true." David said as he looked into the Diner at Sarah, Henry, and a young version of his wife sat in a booth talking and smiling amongst themselves.

"That your out of your mind? Glad you can admit it." Regina asked shaking her head with a confused look on her face.

"No!I'm...I'm your brother." David said as he finally turned his head and met Regina's eyes.

When blue met brown Regina could see the look of sadness that was in David's eyes after he said the statement.

Pushing aside the instant and unexplainable hurt she felt by his demeanor and quickly tried to negate his statement.

"You don't know that..."

"I talked to Cora...to...to mom. She," pausing briefly letting out a sigh as he looked down at the ground, "She says it's true."

In that moment Regina felt the feeling of betrayal pass through her veins.

"You spoke with..." Regina couldn't say the word mother in that moment.

David couldn't even look at Regina, knowing that she most likely would be angry at the news.

But it wasn't anger that flashed across Regina's face in that instant.

It was sadness.

David didn't notice, but Mary Margret and Snow did as they finally made their way towards them. Both of them having hung back knowing that something had been going on.

Instinct had made both of them go towards Regina.

Mary Margret following the pull of her heart to make sure she was alright, despite all the despicable things the two of them had done to each other. The sight of Regina crying had always Mary Margret feel horrible.

Even now when she wanted to comfort her for whatever her husband had said to make her upset, she could do nothing but watch Snow envelope her in a hug. One that Regina reciprocated.

David was confused as Snow pushed him away slightly and then held Regina.

"It's ok mom." Snow whispered against her mother's neck, as Regina hid her face against Snow's neck allowing tears to fall from her eyes.

After all, the Evil Queen doesn't cry.

* * *

Henry had been reluctant to leave the adults in favor of following Sarah and Little Snow, but his grandfather had insisted on it. Though he had tried to stay behind long enough to make sure his grandpa actually went himself to see what was going on, Henry had resigned himself to go and sit with Sarah and Little Snow.

It was however the first time Sarah wasn't paying attention to him, and was solely focused on Little Snow.

And like the mother who raised him, he couldn't stop but feel jealous of this new development.

Looking between the smiling faces of Sarah and Little Snow, for the first time he felt unwanted. Which for him, was very unusual.

"See. I told you! Pizza is great! Right Snow?" Sarah asked with a huge smile and a laugh at Little Snow's full faced smile and nodding answer.

Henry grimaced.

"There's other things too. Things that we don't have back in our Kingdom that I know you'd love." Sarah said as she reached for a piece of cheesecake that Ruby had brought to the table a few seconds before.

Sarah didn't offer Little Snow the dessert, instead taking a fork and helping herself. Taking the bite in her mouth Sarah's eyes closed as they rolled back in her head at the heavenly taste. Opening her eyes she moved the cake over to Little Snow where she herself took a bite.

Henry couldn't help but laugh at the wide eyed look of shock as she tasted the dessert.

"Good?" Sarah asked after she had laughed at Little Snow's reaction.

The little girl nodded her head as her mouth was currently full of the delicious treat.

As she tried to went to take another forkful of the cake, Henry shocked both Sarah and Little Snow.

"Where did you come from?" Henry asked immediately seeing the warning look Sarah sent him. Knowing immediately that Sarah didn't want him asking questions.

Little Snow suddenly flushed as she looked up at Henry. Lowering her head she whispered her answer out.

"I was outside of Regina's castle. I was...I was running through the forest."

Sarah immediately knew Little Snow was holding something back. The same signs of when she was lying were visible to her in that moment. She must have been telling a partial truth since looked up as she had said the last six words.

"What were you running from? Was something...or someone chasing you?" Henry asked, even at the look Sarah was giving him. Despite what she looked like at the moment, Little Snow was his grandmother. He wanted to know if she was in trouble.

Little Snow lowered her head, shutting down completely at the question.

Sarah knew immediately that Henry had pushed to much at once, Little Snow wasn't about to tell them anything now.

"It's ok Snow. You don't have to tell us anything right now. You take all the time you want. No one here is going to make you do something you don't want to." Sarah said slowly as she put a hand on Snow's shoulder and slowly moved to hug her.

Little Snow was stiff for only a few seconds before she relaxed into Sarah's embrace. Huddling closer to her as tears once again sprang to her eyes.

* * *

Regina slowly pulled away from Snow and turned her head to see Sarah staring at her through the window of the diner.

Sarah was holding Little Snow in a hug, and it seemed as though...

Regina straightened and saw that the girl was crying, and Sarah was making motions with her head making her understand that she was needed.

Simply ignoring David and Mary Margret, Regina pulled away from Snow and began to walk into Granny's.

When the bell jingled Little Snow's head turned to see Regina walk through the door.

Without so much as a warning Little Snow jumped up and ran to Regina, slamming into her and wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

At first she had the same reaction as before, but as her eyes looked up they locked with Sarah's.

Her daughter's eyes asking her without words to try and be the mother she knew her to be.

Not knowing why, not understanding her own emotions, Regina returned the gesture, and tightly wrapped Little Snow in a hug.

"I...I was afraid he was going to hurt you." Little Snow's lips trembled as her words came out as gasping sobs.

Regina was holding her like she had held Henry so many times. Conflicted beyond any time in her life, she didn't realize the words coming out of her own mouth.

"Don't ever be afraid for me Snow. Remember what I told you about fears?"

Both pulled back from their embrace as Little Snow had begun to nod.

"You," sniffling she paused, "you have to face them."

An actual small smile began to form on Regina's face, as Little Snow looked up at her returning the smile.

Something about the moment made Regina remember that she had at one time not blamed her for Daniel's death. That one time she had touched this child's hair and braided it with care and love.

Suddenly the anger was back. Regina seemed to recoil from the young girl, the hatred and blame surging through her out of no where.

Little Snow watched the change in Regina, felt them too as Regina stiffened and pulled away from her.

"Why were you running away from us? You could have been hurt. Or could have hurt someone else. Did you think of that at all?" The cold tone in Regina's voice setting off alarm bells for Sarah.

Sarah and Henry watched the change and both felt immediately that something wasn't right. She had gone from warm to cold in the blink of an eye with no indication as to why.

Little Snow's hurt face didn't seem to faze Regina at all. If anything it made the young girl realize that she didn't know what she had done to deserve a cold reaction from her.

"I...I didn't mean to..." Quivering in her Little Snow's voice did nothing to Regina.

"Nonetheless you did. And it was selfish and disrespectful."

Little Snow didn't know what to say. Regina was acting soo cold. Completely different to what she had known or was use to.

"Are you...are you mad at me?" Little Snow asked, the quiver in her voice still prominent.

Sarah watched the emotions play across her mother's face. Knew that she was trying to fight something inside of her. Sarah was sure of it.

Regina said nothing. Their was a war going on inside her and she couldn't quite get a grip on her emotions.

And Little Snow wasn't moving away from her, making Regina more than a little angered at the girl's presence.

After all...she was the one causing them.

"I..I thought you were..." Little Snow struggled to talk as tears finally filled her eyes, "I thought you were going to be my best friend."

Nothing could have prepared Regina for those words.

The cold that had been seeping back into her being, retreated as her mind instantly remembered the last time Snow had refereed to her as such.

It had been shortly after Snow had seen her and Daniel kissing. Regina had been spending time with her just before she had been about to see Daniel for a 'riding lesson.' Snow had been so happy to be spending time with her, she knew with the way Snow had smiled the entire time they had been in each others company. But when she had told Snow about going to see Daniel, her face had crumbled into sadness.

Her heart had sunk at the sadness on the once cheerful little girl.

She had asked Snow what was the matter.

Regina remembered the moment too well.

**_In The Past..._**

_"I wish you could still be my mother." Snow's words cut Regina's heart._

_Staring at Snow that had lowered her head to not looking into Regina's eyes._

_Regina had knelt down and with her thumb and index finger took hold of Snow's chin and lifted her head so there eyes would lock._

_"Snow...I...I wish I could be...but...you know why I can't." Regina whispered the words, afraid that her mother might be close by._

_Snow closed her eyes with a small grimace._

_Regina couldn't bare to see Snow so upset, so again she lifted the girls head and smiled softly at her._

_"But I can be your friend. I...I've never truly had a friend Snow. You would be my first...and I would like it very much if we could be best friends."_

_Slowly Snow's lips had formed into a huge radiant smile._

_Regina's fingers fell away with how strongly Snow nodded her head causing Regina to chuckle._

_Snow launched herself into Regina's hold, making Regina truly laugh and lift Snow into her arms. Snow quickly wrapped her legs around Regina and stayed hoisted in her embrace._

_Pulling back Regina and Snow smiled widely at each other._

_"I have an idea. After I come back why don't we go pick apples in the gardens. Then make ourselves a treat for after supper."_

_Snow's smile only widened more at the idea. Truly happy that Regina did want to spend time with her._

_"I would love to."_

_Regina laughed and kiss Snow's cheek as Snow wrapped herself around Regina as she walked towards her room._

**_Back to__ Present_**

Regina couldn't get words out of her mouth. Words that could soothe the small child escaped her as the anger towards the child remained in the back of her mind.

Odd how her heart was contradicting it.

Regina shook her head, and walked pas the little girl, not knowing how to react to her words.

Of course that was when Henry, who had turned in the bench seat to watch the scene, noticed that she also had a tear traveling down her face.

"Are you ok mom?"

Regina stopped instantly at the question. Not because it had been a very long time that Henry referred to her as his mother.

No.

It was because she heard the gasp Little Snow gave.

Turning she saw the tears traveling down Little Snow's face, backing up as she looked with accusation at Regina.

"Snow..." Regina knew Henry's use of such a title would cause the young girl to run.

It is what Snow had always done.

From that night Snow had walked in on Daniel and her in the stable, to the moment they had captured her. Snow had always run away from her.

Before Regina could say anything more, Little Snow looked between Henry and Regina and let more tears fall before spinning around and shoving her way through the three people that had just entered the building.

"SNOW!" Sarah yelled and quickly made a dash after the girl, Regina and the others quickly trying to follow. None of them expecting the little girl to run away again soo soon.

* * *

Even though David and James had both tried to reason with Regina to stay with the group, Regina had continued on by herself to search for her daughters. Grimacing she had found what looked to be a paved road, and had followed it east. More determined to fine her daughters, she had not bothered going back to inform anyone of what she had found.

She was a stubborn worried mother after all.

She had no clue where she was going until she saw the beginning of a very sophisticated village. She was staring and looking at the town around her, marveling at the sights and strange looking things around her.

No one seemed to be in the area she was in, and she continued to walk through, more determined to find her daughters then ever at discovering this town. Hoping with everything in her that this is where her daughters had come for shelter.

As she was about to turn a corner, someone came barreling into her, causing both of them to fall in a heap on the ground.

When she looked up into the face of the person she sucked in her breath, as the other person did.

It was Snow...when she was a child.

Her mind quickly concluded that magic had to be the cause.

"Snow?! Sweetheart?" Regina quickly moved and held her daughter's cheeks and kissed her forehead and crushed her to her body.

She didn't know who had turned her daughter back into a child, but she would find who did this and have them revert her daughter back to her own age.

"Snow honey, are you alright? Why are you crying? What happened?" Regina asked in a panic as Little Snow realizing who it was began to sob and throw herself into Regina's hold.

Regina squeezed Little Snow tightly as she herself squeezed her eyes tight. Relief and fear coursing through her at having found her daughter, yet knowing that she needed to find Sarah.

"SNOW!"

Regina opened her eyes wide at hearing Sarah screaming for Snow.

Regina quickly lifted them off the ground and held her as if she was a toddler on her hip, though it had been ages since she had held either of her daughters in such a way, the instinct to keep her close in that moment was overwhelming.

"SNO.." Sarah stopped yelling as she rounded the corner and immediately stopped at who was in front of her.

Regina's face broke into a huge smile as a huge relived sigh burst out of her.

"MOM!" Sarah squealed and launched herself at her mother, causing the three to fall to the ground once more, but this time Regina was laughing with joy and relief at finding her girls.

"SARAH!"

The voice stopped Regina's laughs as her brow furrowed in confusion.

If she didn't know any better she could have sworn...

Lifting herself once more, and helping Sarah as well, her eyes looked up to stare...at herself.

* * *

Author's note: Yes...I'm evil. That's why I stopped there. To torture you! :P I know it's taking forever for updates, but the more reviews I get...the faster these little fingers type. So if you want to end the torture...gimme reviews! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!


	21. Sisterly Love

Author's Note: So Here is the beta read version! I told you I'd update it! Again thank you Marphisa! I overloaded you with chapters and I thank you for navigating through them all! :D

* * *

Both Reginas' eyes widened as they stared at each other, neither of them having been prepared for anything like this.

"SNOW!"

Another yell came, and soon two full grown Snow Whites appeared around the corner along with David. All three of them stopped dead in their tracks at seeing two Reginas staring at each other.

"Uh-oh," Snow said with a panic riddled face as she saw her mother holding Little Snow.

Queen Regina immediately knew which one of the two was her daughter just from the look on her face. Snow's long hair also helped to give away her identity.

Sarah, seeing that her mother was about to explode and possibly ruin Little Snow for all of time, quickly stepped between the two women who were essentially both her mother.

"Um...Mom!" Sarah exclaimed towards the Regina holding Little Snow, "I was looking for my sister Snow and wasn't able to find her. But as you can see, there's another you here! And that's her Snow in your arms!"

Sarah's eyebrows were raised as she tried to make her mother understand not to say a word about Snow and Mary Margaret.

As Queen Regina shifted her weight to better accommodate a sniffling Snow in her arms, Regina said something that caused Little Snow to hide her face in Queen Regina's neck.

"She's not my Snow."

Queen Regina's eyes widened with anger as she quickly tried to hush Little Snow in her arms after the remark, struggling with holding her.

Sarah stepped back from between her mothers and looked from one to the other, feeling a huge tension that she knew meant something bad was going to happen.

Queen Regina said nothing to her other self, but the daggers that she glared at Regina as Little Snow cried against her was more than enough to let everyone around her know that she was beyond angry in that moment.

Seeing her mother staring daggers at her other self, Sarah quickly stepped back between the two women but this time faced Regina.

"You mean your Snow is missing too?" Sarah exclaimed dramatically. Then she mouthed the words of 'please go along' with a pointed glare.

Regina's mouth opened in shock at the threatening stare Sarah was giving her, and nothing prepared her for how Sarah's eyes then seemed to beg her to just go along with it.

"Ah...yes. That's what I meant. We've been looking for my Snow White." Regina rolled her eyes as she said it. She noted that Little Snow had not moved her head from the other Regina's neck, causing a huge surge of anger as she saw how the other her was lovingly embracing the little girl. "Then Little Snow suddenly appeared before us."

Regina gave Sarah a raised eyebrow, silently asking if she had done what she had been asked to do.

"What do you mean you were searching for your Snow?" Little Snow almost whispered her question as she lifted her head and looked into Queen Regina's eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart." Queen Regina suddenly had tears in her eyes as she looked at her little girl as she had appeared when she was eleven years of age and then to her grown child that slowly was giving her a small smile. "We're from different lands—one where you're not a little girl anymore—one where you become a mommy."

Regina chuckled at the frown that had become a huge wondrous smile on Little Snow's face.

"I do? I become a mother?" Little Snow asked with wide eyes and a huge smile.

Still chuckling at Little Snow's enthusiasm, Queen Regina nodded her head.

Then Little Snow gave Queen Regina a quick peck on the cheek. Regina watched the scene and felt a jealousy she had never felt before, not even for Henry.

In that moment the urge to rip the throat out of the person that Little Snow was showing affection was so strong that purple smoke began to swish around her clenched fists.

Sarah, who had been standing in front of her, felt the magic immediately and quickly moved toward Regina to wrap her arms around her in a crushing hug. The action was so unexpected that Regina's mind was jogged out of her jealousy enough to pay attention to Sarah.

Regina wrapped her arms around Sarah cautiously, and stole a quick glance to see if the other her had a similar reaction to what she had.

Instead she found a small smile on the woman's lips.

How could she not be jealous of sharing her daughter's love?

How could she be smiling?

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll find Snow," Sarah said for Little Snow's benefit.

Then Sarah whispered words that always made Regina weak, no matter what the circumstance.

"I love you, Mom." Sarah whispered the words and squeezed Regina just a tad more to emphasize that she was talking to her.

Queen Regina was moved by how big her daughter's heart was. That she could love another her that was obviously so different from what Sarah was use to was only proof. Plus seeing this other version of her react to the words caused tears in her own eyes.

Queen Regina knew that their lives had been very different from just the rigidness the other her exude, by the coldness in her eyes that melted the second that Sarah wrapped her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry that we weren't able to find her, my queen. We've been searching this whole time." Snow stepped away from a still awestruck Mary Margaret and approached Queen Regina, who still held Little Snow in her arms.

Queen Regina smirked at the look on her grown daughters face. It was a face that clearly said, "Please don't yell or scream. You have no idea what we've been through."

Letting out a sigh, Queen Regina adjusted Little Snow in her hold, enough to make the girl take noticed of the strain she was placing upon her.

Leaning over once more, Little Snow gave Queen Regina a little peck on the cheek and squirmed to indicate to put her down.

Oddly, Little Snow walked to Regina and Sarah and embraced them both.

Regina was more than shocked but still embraced the little girl back along with Sarah, closing her eyes as peace and love enveloped her for the first time in so many years. The only thing missing was Henry's arms around her as well.

Both Sarah and Little Snow pulled back from the embrace.

Little Snow letting out a huge sigh and pressing her lips together.

"I'm..I'm truly sorry for running away and almost getting hurt. I would not have if I had known you were not my Regina and had been searching for your Snow White."

Queen Regina and Regina were so very shocked that Little Snow had grasped the idea of there being more than one Snow White.

Regina slowly gave Little Snow a small smile.

"It's ok, my dear. I shouldn't have been so cross with you."

Sarah shared a small smile with Snow, who was watching the scene with pride.

"Well...MARGARET...I think we should fill in my mother on what has happened." Sarah said with an evil smile.

Snow's smile dropped at Sarah's words and she gave Sarah a scowl.

Since Sarah had been little she would try to wound Snow when fighting by saying that Queen Regina was her mother and not really Snow's. It was the only thing that would make Snow furious and insecure.

Of course, at the moment she knew that Sarah was doing it because of Little Snow and could say nothing back. But Snow knew for certain that Sarah was also doing it to rile her up.

And of course she succeeded.

"Sarah!"

It was strange for Sarah to hear the scold from both women, but still couldn't keep herself from smiling a bit more evilly then sticking her tongue out at her sister, causing Snow's scowl to disappear and let out a laugh at her sisters antics.

Little Snow was looking at Sarah with a furrowed brow, which Sarah noticed and quickly her smile fall.

"What's the matter, Snow?" Sarah asked with worry in her voice.

"You're Regina's daughter?" Snow asked in a hushed sort of awe.

Sarah's smile once more emerged at the question.

"Yes. I'm your sister," Sarah answered, trying to gain confidence with Little Snow.

"But how's that possible?" Little Snow asked.

"I'm Regina and your father's daughter. Mother had me not long after she marries your father."

Unfortunately Queen Regina and Regina stiffened as they realized why Little Snow's face only showed more confusion and why there was a brightness in her eyes.

Mary Margaret and Snow knew immediately that the younger version of themselves didn't know that Regina was going to marry their father yet.

The four knew then from what point in time Little Snow was from.

"SNOW! Why don't you come with us. You and Henry can play at the new park." Mary Margaret quickly thought of a way to stop Little Snow from asking anymore damning questions.

Little Snow turned towards the woman she knew to be Mary.

Knowing that she had captured her younger self's love of playing, she quickly added what she knew would make her younger self agree.

"There's another treat that you don't have in your lands that I'm sure both you and Henry can enjoy together."

Little Snow's eyes sparkled and nodded her head with a smile.

Mary Margaret reached out her hand; and Little Snow quickly took it, though she then looked at both Reginas as if asking permission to go with Mary.

Queen Regina made no move of protest, but oddly it was Regina that nodded her head that it was ok.

With that, Mary Margaret, along with David, led Little Snow away, marveling at the very notion that she was holding her younger self's hand.

Snow was trying to follow them, knowing that if she did not make a hasty retreat her mother would be yelling at her soon.

"JUST...a second...Margaret? I believe you need to speak with me about the whereabouts of a certain princess." Queen Regina stopped her eldest from trying to go after Mary Margaret.

Snow grimaced. Mary Margaret turned her head and gave her a sympathetic look - but was extremely grateful it wasn't her that was about to get yelled at.

Both Queen Regina and Regina waited for Little Snow to be out of earshot before saying anything or even moving.

As soon as Queen Regina moved, she reached over and snagged both of her daughters in a crushing embrace.

The tears were already falling down her face as she kissed both Snow and Sarah.

"Do you both have any idea how worried we've been?" Queen Regina said after kissing her daughters and assuring herself that they were both ok.

Both Sarah and Snow were smiling sheepishly at their mother.

"WHAT were you thinking?" Queen Regina asked angrily at the two girls.

"Mother, I swear it was Sarah's fault!" Snow accused immediately.

Sarah's eyes jerked from her mother to Snow. "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER LIE!"

With that Sarah launched herself at Snow as they began to fight on the ground.

Both Queen Regina and Regina rolled their eyes and quickly moved to separate the two.

"STOP IT!" Regina yelled at Sarah as she struggled against her hold.

Sarah immediately stopped struggling and glared at her sister.

"Mom, Sarah was trying to see King George by herself!" Snow immediately said before Sarah could say anything.

Queen Regina whirled toward her daughter immediately.

"Are you insane? Do have any clue what could have happened to you?"

Queen Regina was almost hyperventilating at the very thought of Sarah doing such a thing.

"I saw her leaving the castle alone and knew she was about to do something 'her way'." Snow explained why she had been with Sarah.

Queen Regina knew Sarah was about to explode when Regina stepped over to Sarah and placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder to turned her toward her.

"Sarah...why are they worried about you going to see King George? And don't lie to me, young lady!" Regina's stern voice let Sarah know that she couldn't skirt around what her intentions were.

Letting out a huge sigh and looking everywhere but into Regina's face, she answered.

"I was going to make a deal with him. I was going to offer him the thing he demanded of you...I mean...my mother." Sarah stated.

"SARAH!" Both Snow and Queen Regina screamed as they stared wide eyed and open mouthed as they both came to understand exactly Sarah meant by her admission.

Whirling around, Sarah quickly yelled, "STOP IT! I'm not a child! I know perfectly well what I was doing!"

Snow quickly moved to Sarah and cupped her face. "Sarah! He could have killed you. He WOULD have killed you! Knowing the way he is, don't you realize that?"

Regina felt her heart tighten at the idea of King George even touching her daughter.

And in the end Regina knew she was doomed because Sarah was her daughter. In the short time that she had spent with her, Sarah had been her daughter.

Snow had even been hers. As odd and strange as her emotions had been for the two women, she had unknowingly taken ownership of them.

Now there was someone else claiming them, and Regina had to once more deal with sharing the people she loved and the threat of someone trying to hurt them.

"Snow...I love you. You're my sister, and I know what it feels like to watch your sister fight her own battles," Sarah said as she stared directly into Snow's eyes, "but you have to understand I can't stand back and watch the rest of you fight while I stand behind castle walls. I had to do something."

Tears began to roll down Snow's cheeks, as well as both Reginas'.

Sarah's words meant more to the three of them then she knew.

"I can't let you Sarah. Don't you understand? You're my baby sister! It doesn't matter how old you are! You're my sister and I will protect you with my life! I swore it the day you were born, and I swear it now! Do you know what that would have done to me—if you had died that night? You can't risk things like that Sarah. I won't let you!" Snow said as tears continued to travel down her cheeks at the idea of Sarah dying.

Sarah pulled away from Snow's hands and moved away a few steps. "No, Snow, you're the one that has a reason to live longer than me. You have a family. A husband. A daughter. And now a grandson. They need you. I'm the dispensable one! I'm the one that can take the risk!"

Before Snow or either of the Reginas could say or move, Mary Margaret turned Sarah around and slapped her across the face.

Both Reginas were stunned speechless as the sound of the slap bounced off the walls down the road they were on.

Mary Margaret grabbed Sarah, who was stunned by the slap, by the arms. "Don't you EVER and I mean EVER say that again! You are NOT dispensable! If you EVER think or talk like that again about yourself, I will cross worlds and dimensions to strangle you and stop you from doing something so stupid and dangerous!"

The intensity and anger in Mary Margaret stunned Regina from saying a word. It was just too out of character for her. Even Queen Regina and Snow said nothing at Mary Margaret's actions and words.

"Now," Mary Margaret paused, "I want you to go and watch over Henry and Little Snow. They're both asking for you." With that she pushed Sarah to move in the direction of Granny's Diner.

Sarah said nothing as she herself was stunned by Mary Margaret's actions. In the short time they had been there, she had been nothing but sweet and kind to her. It was rare to receive a slap from her sister.

Sarah understood immediately she must have truly said something to upset her.

Without a word, Sarah walked towards the diner, one thought forming in her mind at the new turn of events.

A smile formed on her face, though the slap to her cheek still stung.

Mary Margaret...loved her.

* * *

Author's Note: Now that I gave you what you all were craving...I demand reviews! At least ten for me to give you more writing goodness! So...REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
